Pour l'amour de Marinette
by DeabraHart
Summary: Après 4 ans d'amitié, Adrien découvre des sentiments naissants pour sa belle amie Marinette. Cependant l'aime-t-il vraiment? Qu'arrivera-t-il quand il découvrira la vérité? Le malheur guette nos deux héros... ATTENTION: POUR LECTEUR AVERTI! Violence VIOLENCE dans les prochains chapitres. Mort de personnage possible.
1. 1 - Adrien

**Bonjour et bienvenue dans ma nouvelle fiction. Je ne détiens aucun droit sur les personnages de MLB. Je tiens à vous avertir que cette fiction sera violente et traitera de sujet pour lecteur averti. Avant les chapitres trop violent je mettrai un avertissement. À vous de juger si vous continuez de lire ou non.**

 **Ça commence en douceur avec un petit chapitre de mise en bouche... Le côté M de ma fiction arrivera dasn quelques chapitre. D'ici là j'aurai pu le classer T LOL**

 **Chaque chapitre sera vu du point de vu d'un personnage. Le personnage en question est mentionné au début du chapitre... Celui-ci c'est du point de vue d'Adrien.**

 **Pour aider ma fiction, je l'ai écrite en imaginant qu'il s'est passé 4 ans depuis leur début. Dans cette fiction ils ont 20 ans, mais étant donnée que le Québec et la France n'ont pas les mêmes systèmes d'éducation, je les laisse dans leur collège. Cependant c'est leur dernière année.**

 **Sur ce bonne lecture! N'hésitez pas à commenter. Je vais tenter de publier très régulièrement.**

* * *

\- Adrien -

Le soleil plombe sur Paris ce jour-là. Adrien comme à son habitude attends Nino pour aller en cours. Un rire cristallin se fait entendre non loin. Il sourit apercevant Alya et Marinette qui arrivent. Il salue de la main les deux jeunes filles. Cela fait maintenant 4 ans qu'ils sont amis, et cela a pris du temps avant que Marinette finisse par alignée deux mots avec lui sans bafouer ou trébucher. Son amie est maladroite mais cela fait tout son charme. Charme qui au fils des années ne s'est qu'amplifier. Regardant Marinette s'approcher, il ne peut s'empêcher d'admirer à quelle point les années l'ont embellie. Elle est tout simplement ravissante. Son corps s'est affiné et courbée d'une façon très sensuelle. Il sait de source sûr (Nino & Alya) qu'elle a plusieurs prétendants, pourtant elle est toujours célibataire… Tout comme lui. Son amour pour Ladybug reste inchangé avec les années.

Alors que Marinette passe à côté de lui, en lui souriant, il ne peut empêcher son cœur de battre plus fort. Malgré tout l'amour qu'il porte à sa féroce partenaire, le cœur d'Adrien vacille pour Marinette depuis un moment déjà. Jamais cependant l'idée de la séduire ou de l'inviter à sortir n'a traverser son esprit. Marinette est simplement jolie, et tout homme digne de ce nom réagirait comme lui en l'apercevant, non?

Adrien : Alors les filles ça va aujourd'hui?

Marinette : Super! Et toi?

Adrien : Pareillement… Nino est en retard?

Alya : Il ne sera pas là ce matin, il a rendez-vous chez le dentiste.

Adrien : Alors laissez-moi le privilège de vous escorter, toutes les deux, jusqu'en classe mesdames.

Alya et Marinette rient de bon cœur, accrochant leurs mains aux coudes d'Adrien. Ils se dirigent tous les trois vers la classe. Arrivée a proximité des casiers, Alya se tourne vers Adrien.

Alya : Je dois aller chercher mon cahier de physique dans mon casier. Allez-y, je vous rejoins.

Marinette lève délicatement sa main, pour la retirer du coude d'Adrien. Une sensation de manque le saisit alors que la chaleur de la main de Marinette sur son bras s'estompe. Sans réfléchir, il reprend doucement la main de Marinette pour la remettre à son coude, lui souriant. Il est surpris de voir les joues de son amie prendre une jolie teinte rose, quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis longtemps.

Adrien : Viens… Allons en classe.

Marinette hoche doucement la tête.

Adrien : Nino m'a dit que Nathaniel t'a demandé … encore… pour sortir avec lui?

Marinette : Oui, c'est la cinquième fois. Ça devient malaisant.

Adrien : Pourquoi ne pas lui laisser sa chance… Après tout, c'est un bon gars!

Les pieds de Marinette se fige, stoppant Adrien dans son élan.

Marinette : Je ne peux pas faire ça. Je ne l'aime pas, même si c'est un bon gars je n'éprouve pas d'amour pour lui.

Adrien se gratte l'arrière de la tête, cherchant comment aborder le mystère du célibat de la séduisante jeune fille.

Adrien : Et pourquoi pas Kim? Ou Jake?

Marinette secoue la tête.

Marinette : Non. Je ne veux pas faire souffrir quelqu'un dans une relation à sens unique. Je sais c'est quoi aimer sans l'être en retour.

Adrien est surpris. Qui peut être assez fou pour refuser l'amour de Marinette. Elle est sublime, drôle, gentille, généreuse, intelligente et tout à fait irrésistible.

Adrien : J'ignorais que ton cœur battait pour quelqu'un…

Le regard de la jeune fille se fais rêveur.

Marinette : Oui… depuis longtemps.

Adrien : Et ce n'est pas réciproque?

Marinette : Je ne crois pas… Je veux dire que… Au début, je croyais que c'était quelque chose de possible. Mais avec le temps, l'évidence s'est imposée à moi.

Adrien : Tu lui as parlé… Je veux dire tu lui as dit ce que tu ressens?

Marinette : Non… Je… Tu me connais quand je suis trop stressée je perds mes moyens, et… je n'ai jamais eu le courage de le faire.

Adrien : Je suis désolé. Mais il est fou de ne pas t'aimer.

Le souffle de la jeune fille se bloque. Ses yeux trouvent les siens alors que ses joues prennent une teinte rouge.

Adrien : Je veux dire tu es quelqu'un de super! Tu devrais lui dire. Qui sais, tu pourrais être surprise.

Marinette vire cette fois au rouge foncé.

Marinette : Je… je vais y penser.

* * *

 **:) la suite sous peu... N'oubliez pas de commenter ;)**


	2. 2 - Marinette

**Deuixème chapitre... Pas très long mais j'aime voyager d'un personnage à l'autre. :) Bonne lecture!**

* * *

\- Marinette -

Adrien lui sourit alors qu'il arrive à leur siège. Peu de temps après Alya arrive et s'assoit. Une chance Marinette a eu le temps de se remettre de ses émotions avant son arrivée. Madame Bustier entre et le cours débute. Marinette tente tant bien que mal de suivre en classe. Son esprit ne cesse de vagabonder vers Adrien. Devait-elle prendre son conseil en considération et risquer de perdre son amitié? Est-ce qu'elle est prête à courir le risque de le perdre? Avec le temps, elle s'est faite à l'idée qu'il ne partageait pas ses sentiments. Et elle s'était résolue à se contenter de son amitié. Amitié qu'elle chérit plus que tout au monde.

Alors que la journée tire à sa fin, le choix difficile s'est imposé elle. Comme la cloche sonne, elle ramasse son sac et se dirige lentement vers la sortie. Les élèves quittent rapidement heureux que le week-end soit enfin arrivé. Alya quitte rejoindre Nino en la saluant. Alors qu'elle sort elle aperçoit Adrien qui attend son chauffeur. Elle admire un instant le jeune homme. Déjà incroyablement séduisant, les années l'ont rendu simplement magnifique. Son visage a perdu ses rondeurs enfantines pour devenir carré, plus viril. Son corps a pris encore quelques centimètres et des muscles bien défini ont apparu. Sans être monsieur muscle, Adrien est juste bien proportionné.

Il se retourne et en l'apercevant, un large sourire apparaît sur ses lèvres. Les entrailles de la jeune femme font un bond acrobatique en elle. Puis lentement elle met un pied devant l'autre pour le rejoindre.

Adrien : Salut Marinette… Enfin le week-end!

Marinette : Oui! Des plans pour ce week-end?

Adrien : Un shooting et je participe à la compétition d'escrime dimanche.

Marinette : Je te souhaite merde dans ce cas.

Adrien : Et toi des plans?

Marinette : Plus ou moins. J'ai quelques projets à terminer pour mon porte folio, pour l'admission à l'université.

Adrien : Est-ce que tu as prévu de te déclarer à l'élu de ton cœur?

Le cœur de Marinette fait un bond. Pourquoi revient-il sur ce sujet? Sa décision, bien qu'elle lui brise le cœur, est sans doute la plus raisonnable. Elle soupire, levant les yeux vers le ciel d'un bleu parfait.

Marinette : Non… J'y ai penser. J'ai pesé le pour et le contre, mais non…

Adrien : Tu n'as rien à perdre…

Marinette : Oh justement j'ai beaucoup à perdre. Je… C'est que c'est un de mes meilleurs amis et son amitié est trop importante pour moi pour risquer de la perdre si les sentiments ne sont pas réciproque.

Riant doucement, elle baise les yeux vers les siens.

Marinette : J'ignore de son côté si mes sentiments sont partagés, et l'ignorance ne fait pas mal.

La voiture d'Adrien arrive devant eux.

Marinette : S'il me rejette… je perdrais quelqu'un qui m'est très cher et je ne sais pas si je le supporterai. Je … Son amitié me suffit.

Il la regarde, interdit. Avec un sourire, elle lui indique sa voiture d'un mouvement de tête.

Marinette: Bon week-end Adrien!

Adrien: Bon week-end Mari!

Marinette s'éloigne vers la pâtisserie. Une vague de soulagement la submerge. Elle a fait le bon choix. Perdre l'amitié d'Adrien serait trop difficile. Des images d'Adrien l'ignorant ou la rejetant font surface dans sa tête. D'un mouvement souple, elle secoue sa tête pour effacer ses images désagréables. Puis elle laisse ses pensées voguer vers les trois projets qu'elle doit finir pour son porte-folio.

* * *

 **N'oubliez pas de commenter... J'adore vous lire :)**


	3. 3 - Adrien

**Troisième chapitre... Un petit saut dans la tête de ce cher Adrien s'impose! ;) Ce qui est en italique c'est des souvenirs de paroles prononcé par Marinette ...**

 **Bonne lecture!**

* * *

-Adrien-

Il la regarde marcher lentement vers chez elle. Soudain elle secoue la tête puis hausse les épaules. Il ouvre la portière et se glisse sur la banquette alors que la voiture prend la direction du manoir. Les paroles de Marinette tournent en boucle dans sa tête.

 _« Un ami cher… »_

Marinette est très gentille avec tout le monde mais son cercle d'ami proche est assez restreint. Depuis quatre ans qu'ils se côtoient et à part lui et Nino, il ne voit aucun autre jeune homme assez proche d'elle pour qu'elle le considère comme étant meilleur ami. Il est sûr que Marinette n'est pas amoureuse de Nino, il semble avoir entre eux un amour fraternel. Un frisson glacé cours le long de sa taille à sa nuque, alors que la réalisation le frappe de plein fouet.

Marinette est amoureuse de… lui.

 _« Tu me connais quand je suis trop stressée je perds mes moyens, et… je n'ai jamais eu le courage de le faire. »_

Cela expliquerait les premiers mois où elle rougissait au moindre mot qu'il lui disait… Le nombre de fois où elle a trébuché, tombé ou simplement bégayer en sa présence… C'est l'évidence même. Mais il n'a rien vu… Il est tellement amoureux de sa Ladybug, qu'il n'a jamais remarqué l'intérêt de la jeune femme pour lui

 _« Au début, je croyais que c'était quelque chose de possible. Mais avec le temps, l'évidence s'est imposée à moi. »_

Mais bien sûr, il ne lui a jamais vraiment accorder d'attention autre qu'amical, donc elle en déduit qu'elle ne l'intéressait pas. Quand elle s'est mise à arrêter de trébucher, bégayer et rougir devant lui, c'est qu'elle devait avoir fait le choix de l'amitié par-dessus son amour pour lui.

Il sent son souffle se bloquer dans sa gorge. C'est lui, qui empêche Marinette d'avancer…

 _« Je ne veux pas faire souffrir quelqu'un dans une relation à sens unique. Je sais c'est quoi aimer sans l'être en retour. »_

Sans le savoir cela fait quatre ans qu'il fait souffrir son amie. Une vague de culpabilité le submerge. Il aurait dû le voir.

Il se rend compte qu'il est rendu à sa chambre. Tellement absorbé par cette nouvelle révélation, il n'avait pas eu conscience d'être arrivé au Manoir, d'avoir débarquer de la voiture et de s'être rendu à sa chambre. Dans un mouvement désespéré, il se laisse tomber sur le dos, sur son lit. Les mains derrière la tête, les yeux fixant son plafond, il se questionne.

Est-ce qu'il aime Marinette?

Il n'est pas indifférent à elle. Il l'aime bien. Mais sa Lady prend toute la place dans son cœur.

Et lui… Ne vivait-il pas d'un amour non réciproque. Dans un sens, sa Lady n'a jamais retourné ses avances.

Si sa Lady n'était pas là, est-ce qu'il donnerait sa chance à Marinette?

La réponse s'impose à lui comme un boulet de canon. OUI! Mais alors que la réponse résonne dans sa tête, il imagine un monde sans sa Lady et son cœur s'arrête. Ça ne doit jamais arriver!

Fermant les yeux, il chasse cette idée déplaisante de son esprit. Il se remet alors à songer à Marinette. Elle avait choisi l'amitié à défaut de l'amour. Serait-il capable de faire le même choix? Se contenter de l'amitié de Ladybug? Avec un soupir, il réalise que oui. Il comprend Marinette. Mieux vivre avec l'amitié de sa Lady que sans.

Il a demandé à Marinette d'avouer son béguin à l'élu de son cœur? Elle a refusé par peur de rejet… Il a souvent joué sur la fine ligne entre la dérision et la sincérité avec sa Lady, sans jamais être totalement honnête. Serait-il capable de se déclarer sincèrement, sachant qu'elle pourrait le rejeter? S'il est assuré qu'il ne perdrait pas son amitié, il le ferait sans hésiter. Au moins, il saurait… Comme il l'a dit à Marinette, il n'aurait rien à perdre… Encore faut-il qu'il ait l'assurance de son amitié. Il a l'impression que sa tête veut exploser quand tout à coup son cellulaire vibre. Regardant l'écran il voit que le Ladyblog à publier un avis d'attaque Akuma. Avec un soupir, il se lève, et tend le bras devant lui.

Adrien : Plagg transforme-moi!

* * *

 **La suite s'en vient sous peu... Petit bouton en bas pour commenter ;)**


	4. 4 - Marinette

**Hey hey je suis en feu aujourd'hui! 3eme chapitre en ligne et qui sait peut-être un ou deux autres... Je suis trop dedans. Bonne lecture!**

* * *

\- Marinette-

Elle tente de reprendre son souffle alors que son miraculous répare les dégâts causés par l'akuma. Une femme qui a découvert son fiancé en pleine action avec une autre femme avait pris les traits de Vengeance, la super vilaine. Son pouvoir rendait les gens touchés dépressifs et suicidaires. Jamais en quatre ans, elle et Chat Noir n'avait été autant sollicités. Ils devaient parer les attaques tout en sauvant les gens suicidaires qui sautait des immeubles ou se jetait devant les bus. Une chance ça ne s'est pas trop éternisé et ils avaient réussit à s'emparer de l'akuma et le purifier.

Elle laisse son regard glisser sur son partenaire. Ce dernier ne semble pas dans son assiette. Il n'a fait aucun jeu de mot depuis qu'il la rejoint pour protéger Paris. Maintenant que la menace est disparue, il semble encore soucieux. Un pli barre son front et sa queue s'agite de haut en bas, sèchement.

Elle n'a jamais vu son partenaire ainsi. Son comportement l'inquiète. Elle entend le bip de son miraculous alors qu'elle s'approche doucement de lui, déposant sa main sur son épaule, le faisant sursauter.

Ladybug : Hey chaton… ça va?

Chat Noir la dévisage un instant sans rien dire. Puis dans un soupir, lui répond.

Chat noir : Non.

Le miraculous de Chat Noir résonne dans le silence entre eux.

Ladybug : Nous allons nous dé transformer. Je peux faire quelque chose pour t'aider?

Les yeux de Chat Noir parcourent rapidement son visage, avant d'hocher la tête.

Chat Noir : On peut se retrouver en haut de la tour Eiffel ce soir?

Elle approuve d'un mouvement de tête. Elle prend son yoyo, et l'élance en lui disant :

Ladybug : J'y serai à 21 heures tapantes.

Chat Noir la salue lentement.

Chat Noir : À ce soir alors Ma Lady.

Une fois dans sa chambre, elle se dé transforme et elle tend un biscuit a Tikki.

Marinette : Je me demande ce qu'il se passe avec Chat Noir.

Tikki : C'est vrai qu'il ne semblait pas dans son assiette. Tu le sauras ce soir.

Marinette : Tu as raison.

Elle descend rejoindre ses parents pour souper. Une fois la vaisselle lavée et rangée, elle monte dans sa chambre finir un des trois projets. Elle lève les yeux alors qu'elle termine le dernier point quand elle remarque qu'il est presque 21 heures. Rapidement elle se lève.

Marinette : Tikki transforme moi!

Ladybug sort sur son balcon et s'élance vers la tour. Elle atterrit derrière son partenaire à 21 heures tapantes. Les épaules de Chat Noir tombe alors qu'il soupire.

Chat Noir : Je me demandais si tu allais venir Ma Lady.

Ladybug : Bien sûr! Je te l'avais promis.

Chat Noir se retourne pour la dévisager. D'un mouvement du menton, il indique le bord de la plateforme. D'un même mouvement ils s'assoient côte à côte sur le bord, les pieds dans le vide. Elle prend appui sur ses bras, alors que ses mains agrippent le rebord et que son buste se penche en avant alors qu'elle le regarde.

Ladybug : Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas Chaton?

Chat Noir : J'ai quelques questions pour toi…

Non pas question qu'il l'entraine sur le terrain glissant de leurs identités secrètes.

Ladybug : Chat tu sais que nos identités doivent rester secrètes!

Chat Noir : Non. Je ne veux pas parler de nos identités civiles…

Ladybug : Dans ce cas, que veux-tu savoir?

Chat Noir la dévisage un instant.

Chat Noir : J'ai besoin que tu sois honnête avec moi… C'est important. Prend le temps de bien réfléchir avant répondre car tes réponses sont … importantes.

Sans comprendre pourquoi, elle se doute qu'elle n'aimerait pas la conversation qui va suivre. Doucement, elle hoche la tête, l'enjoignant à continuer.

Chat Noir : Est-ce que tu me considère comme un ami? Je veux dire… Est-ce que je compte à tes yeux?

Elle sent un grand sourire s'étiré sur son visage.

Ladybug : Bien sûr! Tu es très important pour moi!

Chat Noir : Est-ce que ton amitié me sera toujours acquis? Je veux dire… si je fais ou dis quelque chose de stupide… est-ce que tu… est-ce que nous resterons amis?

Un frisson glacé la parcourt. Qu'a fait Chat Noir pour qu'il ait peur ainsi de perdre son amitié?

Ladybug : Tu me fais peur Chat…

Chat Noir : Ne t'en fais pas, ce n'est rien de grave… J'ai juste besoin de savoir…

Elle décide de prendre un instant pour réfléchir. Si y a une chose pour laquelle est douée, c'est pour s'inventer des scénarios catastrophes. Alors elle laisse son esprits inventés les pires actions que Chat pourrait faire, les pires paroles qu'il pourrait prononcé. Peut importe la situation, elle sait qu'elle désire son amitié. Depuis qu'ils sont reçu leur miraculous, ils sont traversés tant d'épreuve qu'elle sait que tant qu'elle vivra elle voudra de Chat Noir dans sa vie. Son amitié lui est aussi importante que celle d'Alya et Adrien.

Ladybug : Oui. Peut importe ce qui pourrait arriver, je crois sincèrement que notre amitié est assez forte pour supporter bien des obstacles.

Elle remarque alors que Chat expire longuement. Elle n'avait pas remarqué qu'il avait retenu son respire tout le temps qu'elle réfléchissait. C'est à son tour de le dévisager.

Ladybug : Mais pourquoi cette question?

Chat Noir détourne le regard un instant, puis redresse les épaules. Lorsque ses yeux se posent à nouveau sur elle, il y a dans son regard une détermination qu'elle ne lui a jamais vu. Il semble à la fois résigné et déterminé. Il penche la tête sur le côté.

Chat Noir : Car j'ai une autre question à te poser. Je voulais savoir est-ce que j'ai une chance?

Une chance? Que veut-il dire? Son questionnement doit transparaître dans son visage car il se passe la main derrière la tête avant de poursuivre.

Chat Noir : Je veux dire que je t'aime. Je t'aime sincèrement et j'aimerai savoir si de ton côté tu ressens plus que de l'amitié pour moi. SI j'ai une chance d'un jour conquérir ton cœur.

Elle se mord la lèvre, retenant les paroles qui meurt d'envie de franchir ses lèvres. Elle doit prendre le temps de bien formuler ce qu'elle va lui répondre.

Chat Noir : Je sais que tu n'apprécie pas toujours mes jeux de mots, que tu dois me prendre pour un flirt invétéré… Mais en réalité depuis le premier jour, mon cœur ne bat que pour toi. Pour la fille courageuse, forte que tu es.

Elle détourne le regard, laissant la ville de Paris s'imprégner dans ses pupilles alors qu'elle laisse lentement les mots sortir. Elle prend garde à chaque mot qu'elle prononce.

Ladybug : Chat… J'ai toujours cru que c'était un jeu pour toi. Je n'ai jamais crue que tu étais réellement amoureux de moi. Enfin, peut-être, mais je crois que je n'ai pas voulu le voir.

Elle inspire profondément, fermant les yeux, sentant les larmes brulées ses yeux.

Ladybug : Je suis désolé Chat. Mon cœur appartient à quelqu'un… Je suis tellement désolé.

Elle dépose son visage dans ses mains alors que les larmes coulent. Elle sait qu'elle a blessée son ami et partenaire. Elle se sent tellement mal. Elle n'a jamais voulu faire mal à Chat mais elle se devait d'être honnête avec lui. Elle entend Chat hoqueter, et l'instant d'après deux bras l'encercle. Elle sent le souffle chaud de Chat Noir contre son oreille.

Chat Noir : Non, ma Lady, ne pleure pas. Je m'excuse. Je ne voulais pas te faire de peine.

Elle redresse la tête instantanément, ses yeux trouvant les siens.

Ladybug : C'est moi qui te dois des excuses. Je n'ai jamais voulu te blesser Chat. Je tiens à toi… énormément. Mais…

Elle glisse une main dans ses cheveux dorés.

Ladybug : Je suis tellement égoïste. Je suis incapable de t'offrir l'amour que tu désires mais je ne veux pas te perdre.

Chat Noir : Tu ne perdras jamais Ma Lady. Ton amitié est déjà, en soi, un énorme cadeau. Je ne veux pas perdre ton amitié.

Ladybug : Mais…

Chat Noir dépose un doigt délicatement contre ses lèvres. Elle sent ses joues brulées doucement.

Chat Noir : Oubli simplement ce que j'ai dit. Je suis heureux de pouvoir dire que tu es mon amie, de pouvoir compter sur ton amitié. C'est à moi de gérer le reste. Je te promets de ne plus jamais revenir sur le sujet. Je suis désolé de t'avoir fait pleurer.

Doucement, il dépose un baiser sur sa tête. Elle soupire.

Ladybug : Je t'aime beaucoup Chat Noir. Ma vie ne serait pas complète sans mon chaton.

Chat Noir : Pareillement ma Lady. Si cela ne te dérange pas, je vais aller ramasser les morceaux de mon cœur qui sont tombée en bas de la Tour Eiffel.

Elle lève les yeux vers lui, et remarque son air taquin et son clin d'œil. Elle fait la moue un instant. Puis elle penche la tête sur le côté, le dévisageant.

Ladybug : Sérieusement, ça va aller Chaton?

Chat Noir balance ses jambes lentement dans le vide, le regard perdu sur Paris.

Chat Noir : Oh! Je vais survivre Ma lady. Ce n'est pas ma première déception, et surement pas ma dernière.

Ladybug : Je me sens terriblement mal.

Chat Noir : Il ne faut pas. Ça va aller… Nous irons bien.

Il se lève et prend son bâton. Elle se lève à son tour. Avec un sourire, il lui prend la main et lui fait son baise main coutumier, avant de lui sourire.

Chat Noir : Bonne nuit Ma lady!

Ladybug : Bonne nuit Chaton!

Elle le regarde s'éloigner dans la nuit. Jamais en se levant ce matin, elle n'aurait cru qu'elle aurait à briser le cœur de son partenaire et ami. Elle espère sincèrement qu'il ira bien et que leur amitié n'en pâtira pas. Avec un soupir, elle s'élance vers chez elle.

* * *

 **J'espère que vous avez apprécié ce chapitre... La suite sous peu! Commentez svp :)**


	5. 5 - Adrien

**Un autre aujourd'hui! Et celui-là je suis pas mal fière! Bonne lecture...**

* * *

-Adrien-

Adrien ne trouve pas le sommeil ce soir-là. Étendu dans son grand lit froid, dans le silence lourd du manoir, son esprit ne cesse de revenir sur la discussion qu'il a eut avec sa Lady. Mais surtout sur ce qu'il ne s'est pas produit.

Elle a rejeté son amour, gentiment, poliment, va sans dire. Mais ce n'est pas ce qui le taraude. C'est plutôt sa propre absence de réaction. Lorsqu'elle a prononcé les mots doux qui annonçaient que son cœur était pris, il n'a rien ressenti. Rien. Du. Tout.

Puis pour compliquer le tout, lorsqu'il s'est aperçu qu'elle pleurait, il s'est senti comme le pire des salauds. Il n'a jamais pensé qu'elle s'en voudrait de ne pas retourner ses sentiments. Il a alors réalisé que sa Lady l'aime à sa façon. Elle est son amie et le resterait, peu importe ce que l'avenir leur réserve. Il soupire.

Pourquoi ne ressent-il pas le moindre sentiment de rejet, la moindre tristesse de cœur brisé?

Il se rend lentement compte que les années ont fait un étrange travail d'érosion sur son cœur. À force de rejeter gentiment ses avances et ses flirts légers, Ladybug lui avait fait comprendre qu'elle ne l'aimait pas de cette façon… Et sans réellement le réaliser, son cœur s'était fait à cette idée.

Il n'a aucune peine de cœur… Aucun remord. Comme c'est étrange. Pendant un instant, il doute de son état mental. Peut-être devient-il comme son père, un être froid, dénué de sentiment? Ça doit être génétique…

Il s'assoit dans son lit et ferme les yeux. Puis il s'imagine avec elle, en haut de la Tour Eiffel. Sauf que cette fois, elle répond de façon positive à ses avances. Son cœur fait une embardée. Mais pas celle qu'il espère. Une sueur froide le parcourt, glaçant ses entrailles et bloquant l'air de ses poumons.

La réalisation le frappe de plein fouet. Avec le temps son amour réprimé s'est mué en amitié profonde. C'est le sentiment qu'il éprouve dorénavant pour elle… De l'amitié, pure et simple. Poussant plus loin son exploration imaginaire, il imagine sa Lady posant ses lèvres sur lui. Il ferme les yeux savourant le fantasme qui a pendant si longtemps peuplé ses nuits. Une douce chaleur rempli son ventre et son cœur s'accélère. Cependant lorsque son fantasme s'estompe, il réalise alors que ce n'est pas les lèvres de Ladybug qu'il s'imaginait embrasser mais bien ceux d'une autre brunette. Son pouls devient si rapide et puissant qu'il est sûr que ça va réveiller Plagg.

Marinette…

Il réalise qu'il désire plus que tout embrasser Marinette… Pas Ladybug… Marinette.

N'en pouvant plus, il se laisse tomber sur le lit, hurlant de rire. Cette fois Plagg se réveille et grogne.

Plagg : J'ai toujours su que tu étais étrange… mais te tordre de rire en dormant, ça bat des records!

Adrien : Je ne dors pas. Je viens juste de réaliser à quel point j'ai pu être aveugle.

Plagg : Hmmm… Dis moi quelque chose que j'ignore… Pourquoi dis-tu cela?

Adrien : J'était tellement sûr d'aimer Ladybug que je n'ai pas réalisé que mes sentiments n'étaient plus les mêmes… Non seulement je ne l'aime plus de cette façon, mais bien comme une amie… Mais en plus, je suis follement amoureux de Marinette.

Plagg : J'aurai pu te le dire. N'oubli pas que je pieute coller contre ton cœur et depuis des mois quand tu aperçois Marinette, il s'emballe.

Adrien : Comment j'ai pu être aussi lourd?

Plagg : Je te l'ai dit… Vous, les humains et vos amours, c'est trop compliqué pour rien. C'est bien mieux les fromages.

Adrien sourit. Non seulement son cœur lui fait découvrir une nouvelle avenue de bonheur mais en plus, il sait que cette fois-ci ses sentiments sont partagés. Alors que le soleil se lève doucement Adrien trouve finalement le sommeil.

Il regrette légèrement sa prise de conscience le samedi lorsqu'il réalise qu'il est trop épuisé pour la séance photo. Le photographe n'arrête pas de chialer et de bougonner. Pour couronner le tout, ce dernier s'en plains à son père, et bien entendu ce dernier lui passe un savon.

Normalement il devait aller retrouver Nino ce soir pour une soirée jeux vidéo entre mec, mais son père, en réprimande, le prive de sortie. Adrien n'en revient pas. Il a 20 ans et pourtant son père continue à le tenir en laisse, tel un gamin. Il commence à sérieusement à songer à se prendre un appartement. Pourquoi pas à la fin de son année scolaire. Il pourrait se trouver un travail d'été et il serait enfin libre. Un pincement au cœur le surprend. Malgré le manque flagrant d'affection que son père a pour lui, il ne peut pas pour sa part s'empêcher de l'aimer. Il est la seule famille qui lui reste.

Il prend son cellulaire et compose le numéro de son meilleur pote.

Nino : Hey mec! Tu arrives bientôt?

Adrien : Je suis désolé. Je suis privé de sorti.

Nino : Hein? Et pourquoi?

Adrien : J'ai mal dormi cette nuit… Enfin je n'ai pas vraiment dormi cette nuit et disons que ça pas été super pour mon shooting. Mon père l'a mal pris.

Nino : Ton père est vraiment nase, mec! Tu as 20 ans! Il devrait te lâcher un peu.

Adrien : J'ai bien peur que si je veux que ça arrive, je doive me trouver une autre place où pieuter.

Nino : Ouais… Je crois aussi. C'est dommage pour ce soir. On aurait eu du fun! Mais bon on va jouer sans toi.

Adrien : Vous allez? Tu n'es pas seul?

Nino : Non finalement les filles ont pu se libérer. Elles arrivent sous peu. En plus, Marinette m'a dit qu'elle apportait des macarons pour grignoter ce soir.

Son cœur manque un battement. Il aurait pu passer la soirée avec Marinette… Non… Il peut passer la soirée avec Marinette.

Adrien : Des macarons de Marinette! Je m'en viens.

Nino : Mais tu ne viens pas de dire que tu es privé de sorti, mec?

Adrien : Hey! J'ai 20 ans, je suis majeur… Il ne peut pas faire grand-chose, non?

Nino : Vrai. Super! On t'attend.

Alors qu'il raccroche l'adrénaline redescend. Soudainement, il ne se voit pas affronter son père ainsi. Avec un soupir, il prend son courage à deux mains, se rendant dans le bureau de son père. Il est surpris de ne pas le trouver dans son bureau. Alors il se dirige vers sa chambre encore là, personne. Il se rend vers l'atrium quand il croise Nathalie.

Adrien : Nathalie, avez-vous père?

Nathalie : Il est sorti pour la soirée, Adrien.

Adrien : Bien. Dans ce cas, je vais aller me coucher pour rattraper le sommeil manquant.

Nathalie : Je vous souhaite bonne nuit Adrien.

Adrien : Merci vous aussi Nathalie.

Il se dirige vers sa chambre. Il barre sa porte puis se transforme avant de quitter par la fenêtre. À quelques rues de chez Nino, il se dé transforme, pour finir le trajet à pied. Une fois arrivé devant chez Nino, il toque à la porte. Un éclat de rire cristallin résonne alors que la porte s'ouvre. Ses yeux tombent sur Marinette qui rit de bon cœur. Son rire se mue en gloussement alors qu'elle le regarde.

Marinette : Bonsoir Adrien!

Elle se tasse pour qu'il puisse passer. Alors qu'il passe tout proche d'elle, une bouffée de vanille lui titille les narines.

Adrien : Bonsoir Mari! Ça va?

Marinette : Super! Nino et Alya sont en bas. J'était monté cherché mes macarons que j'ai oublier sur le banc d'entrée.

Elle se penche et prend la boite beige.

Adrien : J'ai hâte d'y gouter.

Elle se mordille la lèvre avant de lui sourire. Son cœur manque un battement. Elle se dirige vers le sous-sol, et tandis qu'il la suit, il réalise qu'il ignore complétement comment s'y prendre pour lui faire comprendre ses sentiments. Il se voit mal lâcher la bombe comme ça sans préparatif. Elle le prendrait sans doute pour un fou… Après tout cela fait si longtemps qu'elle attend qu'il se réveille. Ils rejoignent Alya et Nino, tandis que son esprit élabore les plans les plus fous.

La soirée est remplie de rire et de bonheur. Adrien apprécie vraiment ses moments de complicités simples avec ses trois meilleurs amis, mais ce soir c'est encore mieux. Il ne cesse de jeter des regards vers Marinette. Immanquablement ses yeux cherchent les siens ou fixent sa bouche rose lorsqu'elle parle. Il réalise qu'il n'est pas très subtil alors que Marinette rougit pour la cinquième fois et que Nino lui lance une perche qu'il s'empresse de saisir.

Nino : Hey Mec! Ça va? Tu n'es pas du tout concentré sur le jeu.

Adrien : Non, en effet… je suis un brin déconcentré.

Il a toujours su qu'Alya aimait se mêlée de ce qui ne la regarde pas, instinct de journaliste sans doute. Et étant la meilleure amie de Marinette depuis longtemps, elle devait être au courant des sentiments de Marinette à son égard. Alors il ne fut pas surpris qu'elle lui tende la seconde perche qu'il avait besoin pour se lancer.

Alya : Et on peut savoir ce qui vous déconcentre ainsi Monsieur Agreste?

Il voit Alya donner un subtil coup de coude à Marinette suivit d'un clin d'œil. Mais Marinette regarde son amie secouant la tête très légèrement. Il sent son cœur s'emballer et il passe la main sur sa nuque, se lançant.

Adrien : Marinette.

Son amie se retourne rapidement, et Adrien se rend compte que ses trois amis le dévisagent carrément.

Adrien : Euh… je veux dire… est-ce que je peux te parler un instant, seul à seul, Mari?

Elle acquiesce, alors qu'il voit une jolie teinte rose se propager sur ses joues. Il se lève et emprunte l'escalier pour monter en haut. Il la voit se lever pour le suivre et ne manque pas le petit signe d'encouragement qu'Alya fait à Marinette. Une fois en haut, il s'accote contre le mur dans ce qu'il veut une pose relaxe. Pourtant, il est tout sauf relaxe. Il a les genoux en gelée et son cœur fait des bonds d'acrobate dans sa poitrine. Lentement la jeune femme se place devant lui, à distance respectable.

Marinette : Est-ce que tout va bien Adrien?

Adrien : Euh… pas vraiment. J'ai mal dormi hier… en fait je n'ai presque pas dormi.

Marinette : Pour quelle raison?

Marinette penche la tête sur le côté et il peut voir à travers ses grands yeux expressifs une lueur d'inquiétude. Toujours aussi altruiste. Elle s'inquiète pour tout le monde. Cependant cette fois il apprécie beaucoup trop que ce soit lui l'objet de son inquiétude. Il aime savoir que Marinette s'inquiète pour lui, car on s'inquiète uniquement des gens que l'on aime. Avec un grand respire, il plonge. Il utilise son pied qui est appuyer contre le mur pour se propulser lentement loin du mur, plus près d'elle.

Adrien : Je n'arrêtais pas de penser qu'à une seule chose….

Ses yeux se posent sur les mains de la jeune femme. Avec un sourire, il laisse les doigts de sa main frôler une de ses mains. Sa peau est douce contre ses doigts. Lentement il se rapproche encore d'elle, croisant ses doigts avec ceux de Marinette. Lorsqu'il relève les yeux pour la regarder, il remarque que Marinette est carrément écarlate.

Adrien : T'embrasser… Est-ce que je peux?

Cette fois, Marinette est si rouge, qu'il est sûr qu'elle va exploser telle une bombe. Il la voit avaler difficilement avant de hocher la tête. Il sourit en se rapprochant encore un d'elle. Puis il fait glisser sa main libre, le long de sa mâchoire, jusqu'à la délicate nuque de la jeune femme. Doucement il rapproche leurs visages. Alors qu'il ne reste qu'un infime espace entre eux, il s'arrête, savourant la douce sensation de l'haleine chaude et fruitée de Marinette contre ses lèvres, ainsi que la douce odeur de vanille qui l'entoure. Puis n'en pouvant plus, il clôt la distance entre eux. À peine ses lèvres ont touché les siennes, qu'une puissante vague de désir le submerge. Les lèvres chaude et souple de Marinette lui font l'effet d'une drogue. Marinette gémit doucement contre sa bouche, faisant accélérer les pulsations déjà déchainées de son cœur. Il lâche sa main pour aller emprisonner la nuque de la jeune femme entre ses mains. Doucement, il incline la tête de la jeune femme, approfondissant le baiser. La raison le quitte alors que la jeune femme dépose les mains sur ses épaules, entrouvrant légèrement les dents pour lui donner accès à sa langue.

Maintenant la nuque de Marinette d'une main, il laisse descendre l'autre dans son dos, jusqu'à la chute de ses reins. Une fois sa main au creux de son dos, il l'attire contre lui, pressant son corps souple contre le sien. Sa langue trouve la sienne. Alors que leurs langues se mettent à danser un ballet sensuel, une vague électrisante le traverse. Presqu'à regret, il libère la bouche de la jeune femme, maintenant cependant le corps de la jeune femme contre le sien. Il appuie son front contre celui de Marinette. Son regard parcoure doucement son visage. La jeune femme garde les yeux fermés un instant. Il doit se retenir de l'embrasser à nouveau alors qu'elle porte les doigts à ses lèvres gonflées. Puis doucement Marinette ouvre les yeux. Il se perd dans le bleu de ses yeux.

Adrien : Wow!

Il sent le corps de Marinette trembler légèrement contre lui. Avec un sourire, il embrasse la courbe de sa mâchoire, lui soutirant un second gémissement.

Marinette : A-Adrien…

Adrien sourit contre son cou. Déposant un dernier baiser à la base de son cou, dans le creux de sa clavicule, il redresse la tête, plongeant ses yeux dans les siens.

Adrien : Oui?

Marinette : Je ne comprends pas…

La main d'Adrien, logée dans son dos, commence à faire des cercles langoureux contre la courbe de son dos.

Adrien : Je suis désolé… Mais j'avais tellement le gout de gouter tes lèvres.

Il sent Marinette se raidir contre lui un instant. Il sent le cœur de Marinette cogné violemment contre son propre torse. Elle allait finir par faire un arrêt cardiaque s'il n'allait pas droit au but.

Adrien : Est-ce que tu crois que tu accepterais de sortir avec moi?

L'instant d'après trois choses se produisent en même temps.

Un. Alya qui a monter les marches pour voir pourquoi c'était si long, s'écrie :

Alya : OH MON DIEU!

Deux. Nino qu'il a suivi Alya, échappe sa manette dans les marches, en disant :

Nino : Il était temps mon vieux.

Et trois. Il a juste le temps de resserrer son étreinte autour du corps de Marinette alors que celle-ci s'évanouit.

* * *

 **Pis Pis PIS? Avez-vous aimé? Je sais pas si vous avez apprécié la tournure des sentiments d'Adrien pour Marinette, mais je voulais qu'il l'aime pour elle et non pour Ladybug... Commentez svp ;)**


	6. 6 - Marinette

**Un autre... L'action et les chapitres matures s'en viennent à grands pas... Encore un peu de mise en bouche avant car un coup que les chapitre Mature vont débuter ça va rouler! Bonne lecture!**

* * *

-Marinette-

Une étrange sensation la réveille. Elle a chaud mais en même temps elle se sent frigorifiée. Elle se sent légère, comme si elle pouvait voler. Pourtant elle pouvait sentir son corps, à demi-assis, contre quelque chose d'à la fois mou et ferme, et excessivement chaud. Elle est bien, trop bien. Sans savoir pourquoi elle voudrait rester ainsi, prostré dans une semi inconscience, dans ce cocoon de bien être absolu.

Alya : Elle revient à elle!

La voix d'Alya lui parvient à travers la ouate qui englobe encore son cerveau. Que s'est-il passé? Elle bat la sensation de vertige qui assaille son esprit, alors qu'elle ouvre les yeux. La première chose qu'elle remarque c'est le vert incandescent des yeux d'Adrien. Elle sent ses joues rougir.

Adrien : Mari…

Un sourire de soulagement parcourt son si parfait visage. Mais que s'est-il passé?

Adrien : Tu m'as fait peur.

Puis elle se souviens. Adrien qui l'embrasse. Sa voix suave qui lui demande de sortir avec lui. Cette petite phrase simple qu'elle espère depuis si longtemps l'avait complétement prise de court. Puis plus rien. Elle avait perdu pied et le noir l'avait emporté. Maintenant, elle devine qu'elle a dû évanouir… pathétique.

Puis elle prend conscience de son environnement. Ils sont tous les quatre près de l'entrée. Adrien est assis sur le petit banc d'entrée l'a maintenant assise contre lui. Elle avale la boule qui monte dans sa gorge, alors qu'elle réalise que sa tête est appuyée contre l'épaule chaude du jeune homme, et que ses deux bras ferme la maintiennent solidement. Elle est assise sur ses cuisses, de profil. Alya et Nino sont agenouillée face à Adrien, et ses trois amis semblent soulagés.

Marinette : Euh… que s'est-il passé?

Alya : Tu t'es évanouie, ma belle. Une chance que Monsieur Agreste ait de bons réflexes.

Elle détourne les yeux d'Alya pour regarder le jeune homme qui la tient fermement contre lui.

Adrien : Et tu n'as pas répondu à ma question…

Sa question? Ah oui LA question. Adrien lui fait un petit sourire qui se veux désinvolte mais elle le sent trembler légèrement contre elle. Elle plonge son regard dans le sien et elle voit la peur traverser son regard émeraude. Elle réalise qu'Adrien a peur qu'elle le rejette, qu'elle refuse. C'est presque trop beau pour être vrai…

Marinette : Tu es sûr?

Les mots ont traversé ses lèvres sans qu'elle ne puisse les empêcher. Elle ne veut pas qu'il retire sa proposition, mais elle désire être certaine. Elle ne pourrait encaisser le choc s'il n'était pas sérieux.

Adrien hoche doucement la tête, tandis que les yeux d'Adrien deviennent presque noirs de désir. Elle sent ses joues bruler sous le regard sombre d'Adrien. Elle sent son propre corps trembler, réalisant que son souhait le plus cher vient de se réaliser.

Marinette : Oui, j'accepte.

Le plus merveilleux des sourires éclaire rapidement le visage d'Adrien, et elle entend Alya hurler de joie. Mais tout s'estompe dans ses oreilles alors qu'Adrien plonge vers elle pour l'embrasser. Le baiser est court mais la laisse pantoise.

Nino : Il était temps, mec!

Adrien rit doucement, ses yeux quittant les siens pour regarder Nino. Marinette refuse de détourner le regard, de peur que cet instant magique ne s'envole.

Adrien : Que veux-tu je ne suis pas le plus rapide sur la détente!

Nino : Ça je ne te le fais pas dire. Tu viens? C'est à ton tour d'essayer de battre ma meuf!

Marinette se demande si elle est capable de tenir sur ses deux jambes en ce moment. Trop d'émotions! De plus, elle ne se sent pas prête à quitter immédiatement les bras d'Adrien.

Adrien : Je pense que je vais attendre encore un peu ici avec Marinette.

Il a deviné qu'elle ne se sentait pas prête à se lever. Alya se relève prenant la main de Nino.

Alya : Viens chéri, laissons-leur encore un peu de temps. Venez nous rejoindre quand vous serez prêt.

Adrien approuve d'un signe de tête, tandis qu'elle regarde ses amis redescendre en bas, un large sourire sur leurs lèvres. Elle réalise alors qu'elle est seule avec Adrien et que leurs corps se touchent beaucoup. Elle fixe avec intensité ses propres mains, ne sachant pas quoi dire ou faire. Adrien devine encore une fois son trouble.

Adrien : Alors c'est tout l'effet que je te fais?

La taquinerie dans le ton de sa voix ne ment pas. Il se joue d'elle. La main d'Adrien se pose sur son menton, et doucement il la force à la regarder.

Adrien : Est-ce que ça va?

Il est sincèrement inquiet. Une boule de chaleur nait dans sa poitrine. Lorsqu'elle lui répond sa voix n'est qu'un filet de murmures, de peur de briser la magie.

Marinette : Oui, ça va. Je suis simplement sous le choc, je crois.

Adrien dépose un baiser chaud sur son front, tandis que sa main quitte son menton pour prendre la sienne, leurs doigts se croisant. Elle continue de sentir la chaleur de ses lèvres un moment après qu'il se soit reculé.

Adrien : Désolé. J'aurai dû y aller plus doucement, mais …

Il secoue la tête, piquant sa curiosité.

Marinette : Mais quoi?

Adrien soupir doucement tandis que ses yeux trouvent les siens.

Adrien : C'est compliqué… Hier matin, quand tu m'as parlé d'amour non réciproque, ça… ça m'a fait réfléchir… tu vois… il y avait cette fille…

Le cœur de Marinette se serre soudainement, et l'air se bloque dans sa gorge.

Adrien : Pendant longtemps j'ai cru que moi et elle… Enfin, j'ai nourri un amour pour cette fille pendant longtemps sans qu'il me soit rendu. La nuit dernière, je n'ai pas beaucoup dormi… J'ai fait le point sur toutes les émotions qui m'assaillent depuis un bout. J'ai réalisé que l'amour que j'avais pour cette fille, était devenu avec le temps que de l'amitié, et que mon cœur appartenait à quelqu'un d'autre.

Marinette commence à voir des points noirs.

Adrien : Respire Mari…

Un doux sourire nait sur les lèvres d'Adrien alors qu'elle prend un grand respire.

Adrien : Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir réalisé avant à quel point tu es importante pour moi.

Elle sent son cœur s'envoler vers le plafond.

Marinette : Tu es important pour moi aussi Adrien.

La main d'Adrien serre la sienne doucement. D'un mouvement de tête, il indique l'escalier.

Adrien : Tu te sens capable d'aller les rejoindre?

Marinette évalue ses jambes.

Marinette : Je crois oui…

Elle se lève doucement, regrettant presqu'instantanément la chaleur d'Adrien. Une fois debout, Adrien se lève à son tour. Alors qu'elle se retourne pour se diriger vers l'escalier, la main d'Adrien lui agrippe le bras. Il la fait tourner pour qu'elle lui fasse face. Puis sans attendre, il passe son autre main dans son dos alors qu'il plonge pour l'embrasser encore. Elle sent ses genoux ramollir. Lorsqu'il brise le baiser, elle soupire.

Marinette : Adrien, si tu m'embrasse encore je ne suis pas sûre d'être en état pour aller rejoindre Laya et Nino.

Adrien rit en laissant glisser sa main le long de son bras pour entrelacer ses doigts avec les siens. Il la libère, ne gardant que sa main dans la sienne. Alors qu'elle rougit, Adrien l'entraine vers le sous-sol.

Il retrouve Nino et Alya en bas. Nino est assit dans une causeuse une place et Alya est assise sur ses cuisses. Nino tend une manette à Adrien, et ce dernier lâche la main de Marinette pour la prendre. Il prend place sur le petit divan place face à l'écran. Alors qu'elle se dirige vers la chaise qu'elle occupait tout à l'heure, la main d'Adrien saisit la sienne et l'attire d'un geste brusque vers lui. Perdant l'équilibre, elle bascule et tombe assit juste à côté de lui. Avec un clin d'œil, il lui lance :

Adrien : Hey! Va pas trop loin toi!

Marinette se sent rougir. Depuis si longtemps qu'elle souhaite être la cible de ses attentions, maintenant que c'était le cas, elle ne savait plus comment agir.

Adrien : Tu vas me porter chance!

Il dépose un petit baiser sur sa main. C'est étrange! Elle a l'impression qu'Adrien est incapable de ne pas l'embrasser, la toucher. Elle se sent si bien… c'est incroyable.

Adrien : Alya, cette fois, je vais te faire mordre la poussière!

Nino : Bonne chance mon vieux!

Adrien : Je suis très chanceux ce soir!

La partie commence alors que Marinette se sent littéralement devenir rouge vin.

* * *

 **Prochain chapitre sous peu!**


	7. 7 - Marinette

**On commence à jaser Mature ici... Aucune violence, juste ben ben Mature. Cependant les prochains chapitres seront très violents et Mature. Bonne lecture.**

* * *

Marinette

Elle étouffe un bâillement et s'étire lentement. Les yeux d'Adrien se posent sur elle.

Adrien : Nino, je crois qu'on va faire un bout. Marinette semble épuisée et j'ai ma compétition d'escrime demain.

Il se retourne vers elle.

Adrien : Ça te dérange si je te raccompagne chez toi?

Encore une fois les mots se bloquent dans sa gorge et d'un mouvement de tête elle lui répond. Un doux sourire éclair son visage. Ils se lèvent et remercie Nino pour la soirée et Marinette en profite pour faire une accolade à Alya. Puis il monte en haut pour sortir de chez Nino. Marinette regarde dans la rue et elle est surprise de ne pas voir la voiture d'Adrien. Elle sent la main d'Adrien prendre la sienne.

Adrien : J'ai fait le mur… On va devoir marcher.

Elle se retourne surprise.

Marinette : Toi… Tu as fait le mur?

Adrien rit doucement.

Adrien : Oui, mon père m'a privé de sortie ce soir. Et quand Nino m'A dit que tu allais être présente, je n'ai pas eu le choix. J'ai fait le mur.

Marinette se sent rougir. Il a fait le mur pour la voir. Elle est encore sous le choc des dernières heures.

Marinette : Tu n'auras pas de problème, j'espère.

Adrien soupire puis commence à marcher alors qu'elle lui emboite le pas.

Adrien : Non… Mon père… il ne se soucie pas vraiment de moi. Il ne remarquera même pas que je ne suis pas dans ma chambre.

Elle sent son cœur se serrer. Adrien est tellement incroyable qu'elle conçoit mal que quelqu'un ne s'en soucie pas. L'air est frais mais elle est bien. Il marche lentement vers chez elle, profitant de la présence l'un de l'autre. Il arrive à une intersection et comme ils attendent le signal piéton, Adrien la dévisage. Ses yeux glissent encore sur ses lèvres avant qu'il ne s'approche très très près d'elle. Il appui son front contre le sien glissant ses mains chaudes contre ses flancs jusqu'à ses hanches. Leurs corps ne sont qu'à quelques millimètres l'un de l'autre. Elle sent la douce chaleur qui se dégage d'Adrien à travers son propre linge. Il soupire en fermant les yeux. Une vague la submerge alors qu'elle laisse son cœur prendre le contrôle. Elle jette ses bras autour de son cou, et écrase ses lèvres contre les siennes. L'instant d'après elle entend le son le plus merveilleux au monde. Adrien gémit contre sa bouche alors que ses mains sur ses hanches l'attirent contre lui. Elle incline la tête laissant ses mains glisser dans la soie de ses cheveux. La texture des cheveux d'Adrien est si douce qu'elle en gémit contre les lèvres du jeune homme. Elle sent les mains d'Adrien glisser contre ses hanches pour se croiser dans son dos. Elle ouvre la bouche lui donnant accès à sa bouche. Rapidement leurs langues se trouvent et commencent à danser un ballet des plus sensuel. Elle sent les mains d'Adrien glisser sur la courbe de ses fesses. Adrien grogne alors qu'il rompt le baiser pour appuyer fortement sur ses fesses, écrasant le bassin de Marinette contre le sien. Elle frissonne alors qu'elle le sent dur contre elle. Il ferme les yeux et sa voix est rauque alors qu'il lui murmurre à l'oreille :

Adrien : Désolé… mais tu me fais un tel effet, princesse!

Elle sursaute. Tout va trop vite, mais en même temps elle a si souvent rêver de ça qu'elle s'en contrefiche un peu.

Marinette : J'aime savoir que je te fais de l'effet.

Se sentant forte de savoir qu'elle, Marinette, lui procure cet effet, elle balance son bassin contre lui de façon langoureuse. Elle le voit fermer les yeux alors qu'une expression presque douloureuse traverse son visage. Lorsqu'il ouvre les yeux, elle remarque qu'ils sont noirs de désir. Elle sourit doucement satisfaite et surprise de sa propre audace. Doucement, il se décolle d'elle. Elle peut voir à quel point cela lui coute, mais il passe un bras autour de sa taille, la rapprochant de lui pour continuer leur chemin.

Adrien : Tu vas me faire mourir avant mon heure toi…

Marinette rit de bon cœur. Adrien sourit en la regardant amoureusement. Une fois devant chez elle, il l'embrasse plus chastement. Il se donne rendez-vous lundi matin devant les marches de l'école, étant donné que la compétition d'Adrien le lendemain n'est pas à Paris et que ce dernier ne sera de retour que vers 21 heures.

Marinette est sur un petit nuage tout le reste du week-end. Sa vie a pris une autre direction et elle en plus que ravie.

Lundi matin, la surprise est générale au collège, alors qu'ils entrent main dans la main. Rapidement, ils sont le couple coqueluche de l'école… sauf pour ce qui est de Chloé. Adrien a d'ailleurs dû la prendre à part tout l'heure du diner pour clarifier la situation. Elle n'a aucune idée de ce qu'il lui a dit, mais Chloé ne lui a jamais plus adresser la parole et c'est à peine si elle regarde dorénavant Adrien.

Lentement une merveilleuse routine s'installe entre eux. Il se voit en cours, dine ensemble et lorsque l'horaire d'Adrien lui permet ils passent leur soirée ensemble. Habituellement, ils passent leur soirée chez elle, mais ils leurs arrivés quelques fois d'aller chez lui. Lors de sa première visite en tant que petite amie d'Adrien au manoir, Marinette a bien crue mourir sous le regard dur et froid de Gabriel Agreste. Il n'avait rien dit sauf un direct : tant que cela nuit pas à tes autres activités… Avant de quitter la pièce. Dire que la réaction l'avait surprise était un euphémiste. Cela avait été absolument différent à la réaction de ses propres parents. Ces derniers avaient pris Adrien dans leurs bras et les avaient félicités. Sa mère avait même versé une larme.

Si cela n'avait été des attaques Akuma, sa vie auraient été parfaite. Cependant on aurait pu croire que le Papillon voulait lui nuire. À minute qu'elle avait un moment, seule à seul avec Adrien, elle pouvait presque deviner qu'un akuma allait se pointer.

C'était encore le cas ce soir, alors qu'ils étaient seuls chez Marinette, ses parents était sortis chez des amis. Marinette est en extase. Les baisers qu'ils partageaient depuis plusieurs minutes ont amener Adrien à glisser sa main chaude sous son chandail, Marinette prie de toute ses forces pour que le Papillon lui laisse la soirée tranquille. Sa main caresse doucement la peau tendre de son ventre. Elle l'entend gémir contre ses lèvres. Elle se laisse glisser sur son lit l'entrainant à sa suite. Il rompt le baiser. Ses yeux noirs de désir trouvent les sien.

Adrien : Je ne veux pas te forcer. Dis-le-moi si je vais trop loin, d'accord?

Elle hoche la tête puis d'un geste brusque elle l'attire a elle, dans un baiser des plus passionné. La main d'Adrien s'immobilise alors qu'il répond à son baiser. Puis doucement ses doigts se mettent à tracer des cercles et des arabesque lents sur son ventre. Toujours plus haut… Ils brisent en même temps le baiser, alors que les doigts d'Adrien frôlent le bas de son soutien-gorge s'immobilisant. Il plonge sont regard affamé dans le sien puis grognant il replonge sur sa bouche alors que sa main encercle le bas de son sein. Marinette mordille la lèvre d'Adrien. Elle sent la chaleur de ses doigts à travers son soutien-gorge. C'est presque une torture. Délicatement, les doigts d'Adrien montent plus haut et agrippe le bord du bonnet. Il libère sa bouche et se met à parsemer une série de baiser langoureux contre son menton vers son oreille, lors que ses doigts tirent d'un coup son bonnet vers le bas, libérant ainsi son sein. Elle frisonne alors que la langue d'Adrien se met à décrire des ronds le long de son cou vers sa clavicule. La main chaude d'Adrien se dépose enfin sur son sein. La sensation est telle qu'elle ne peut s'empêcher de gémir alors que son dos de s'arc pressant son sein contre sa main. Adrien embrasse son épaule alors que ses doigts caressent son sein, le pressant délicatement.

Adrien : Hmmm tu sens tellement bonne… tu es si douce…

Marinette ne peut que murmurer son nom dans un léger gémissement. N'en pouvant plus elle glisse sa main sous le chandail d'Adrien. Elle a l'impression que la pièce tourne alors qu'Adrien lâche son sein un l'instant pour retirer son chandail. Elle ne peut qu'admirer le torse parfait d'Adrien. Ses abdos en palette de chocolat sans l'ombre d'un défaut. Elle glisse le bout de ses doigts sur son ventre, surprise de voir ses abdos se contracter sous ses doigts. Adrien redresse sa tête d'une main puis l'embrasse alors que sa main se glisse vers la bordure du son chandail. Elle le prend de vitesse alors qu'elle le retire d'un mouvement souple en même temps que son soutien-gorge. Adrien cesse de respirer, alors que ses yeux la parcourent un instant. Puis ses yeux trouvent les siens. Avec un petit sourire, il lui dit :

Adrien : Tu es la plus belle chose que je n'ai jamais vu.

Et sans attendre il plonge embrassant son nombril, tandis qu'il glisse une main sur un de ses seins, l'autre caresse sa cuisse. Il sème des baiser sur son ventre, les yeux toujours en contact avec les siens. Comme il arrive à la hauteur de son sein libre, il s'arrête juste au-dessus. Il lui sourit doucement puis baissant les yeux vers son sein dresser, il souffle doucement sur la tétine. Elle sent l'air dans ses poumons se bloquer. Puis l'instant d'après le monde s'efface alors qu'elle sent la bouche d'Adrien s'emparer de sa tétine tendue. Elle grogne de plaisir tandis qu'il liche le bout de son sein et que sa main titille son autre sein. Elle est si bien mais en veux plus… Elle le repousse rapidement contre le lit puis elle s'installe à cheval par-dessus lui. Les mains d'Adrien encerclent ses hanches et il la dévisage.

Adrien : Tu es si belle, princesse. Je ne sais pas si je vais pouvoir m'arrêter…

Marinette : Je ne veux pas m'arrêter…

Pour lui comprendre, elle ondule les hanches contre lui. Elle sent la puissante érection d'Adrien frotter contre son entrejambe en feu. Il mordille se mord la joue fermant les yeux. Marinette se penche et liche son téton tendu, ondulant plus fortement son bassin contre le sien. La sensation est si bonne. D'un mouvement brusque il la jette sur le lit, et se couche à demie sur elle. Il s'empare presque sauvagement de son sein avec sa bouche. Elle gémit plus fort, propulsant ses hanches dans les airs. La main d'Adrien glisse contre son ventre puis il appuie ses son bassin pour l'écraser contre le matelas. Marinette est si excitée qu'elle se dit qu'elle ne peut pas ressentir rien de mieux. Mais elle se rend compte qu'elle a tord alors qu'elle sent les doigts d'Adrien se frayer un chemin sous son pantalon vers sa chatte humide. Alors que son doigt trouve son bourgeon elle se cambre à nouveau. Adrien gémit contre son sein et le lâche un instant.

Adrien : Oh merde Marinette… Tu es si douce, si mouillée…. Mmmmm

Il reprend ses attentions buccales à ses seins, alors que son doigt tourne sur son clitoris. Elle tend la main vers le pantalon d'Adrien. Elle appuie la paume contre la bosse dure de son érection. Il grogne contre son sein, mordillant légèrement sa tétine. Puis elle détache son pantalon avant de glisser la main sous son boxer. Sans mal elle trouve l'objet de son désir. Dur, chaud et tellement doux contre sa paume, elle laisse ses doigts s'enrouler contre lui. Il lâche son sein, poussant ses hanches contre elle en gémissant.

Adrien : Princesse… mmmm …. Je te désire tant.

Un des doigts d'Adrien se glisse en elle et ses jambes s'ouvrent alors qu'elle gémit et resserre ses doigts contre lui. Il ferme les yeux retenant un gémissement.

Adrien : Merde c'est tellement bon.

Il commence un va et viens avec son doigt en elle, tandis qu'elle descend lentement ses doigts contre lui. Jamais elle n'a été aussi vivante.

Un énorme BANG! retentit et toute la pièce tremble alors qu'une large fente apparait sur le mur non loin projetant des éclats de mur sur eux. Adrien réagit rapidement, couvrant Marinette de son corps. Rapidement, elle ne voit plus rien et son corps est complétement comprimé entre le lit et Adrien. La poussière autour d'eux la font tousser. Elle ouvre les yeux tentant de voir.

Adrien : Bouge pas… Le mur s'est effondré sur… n-nous… Je… Je vais tenter de nous sortir de là.

Elle le sent bouger contre elle. Elle entend un bruit étrange puis une autre secousse se fait entendre, elle la pression sur elle se fait plus forte. Elle gémit de douleur alors qu'elle sent les ressorts de son matelas lui refoncer le dos.

Adrien : M-Marinette…

Elle manque d'air… Ses poumons son si comprimés qu'elle n'arrive plus à respirer.

Adrien : Mari… répond-m-moi…

Marinette : Res-pi…ré…

Adrien : Eh Merde…

Elle sent les muscles d'Adrien se tendre alors qu'elle sent le monde disparaitre lentement. Une autre secousse parcoure le lit et Marinette perd connaissance, son corps devenant mou.

Elle sent les lèvres d'Adrien contre les siennes alors qu'une grande bouffée d'air la surprend. L'instant d'après elle sent ses mains contre son ventre. Alors qu'elle sent une forte pression contre elle. Elle ouvre les yeux. Elle est étendue sur le sol du salon. Adrien est au-dessus d'elle et un réel soulagement éclaire son visage. Il plonge vers elle la soulevant pour la serrer contre lui.

Adrien : Marinette, tu m'as foutue la chienne de ma vie.

Marinette : Que s'est-il passé?

Le visage d'Adrien prend une expression de colère.

Adrien : Une attaque Akuma. Il a détruit presque tout le quartier. Le mur de ta chambre s'est écroulé sur nom et tu as manquer d'air. Quand j'ai réussi à nous libérer tu ne respirais plus et tes lèvres étaient bleues. Je t'ai descendue ici et je te fais le RCR à peine une seconde que tu revenais à toi… Merde, j'ai vraiment eu peur de te perdre.

Marinette regarde autour d'elle. La moitié du salon est en ruine. Elle glisse ses mains contre le dos d'Adrien. Elle sursaute sentant ses doigts rencontrer une substance gluante.

Marinette : Tu es blessé!

Adrien : Ça va aller. Est-ce que tu es correcte? J'irai m'assurer que personne n'a besoin d'aide.

Marinette : Oui, vas-y je reste ici.

Elle grogne alors qu'il quitte… Le jour où elle rencontrera le Papillon elle va lui faire payer. Elle se transforme pour aller combattre l'akuma. Elle retrouve Chat Noir, qui lui aussi semble avoir la rage pour cet akuma. Ils sont si en colère qu'ils sont vite faits de s'en débarrasser. Alors qu'elle retrouve sa chambre, elle sent son cellulaire vibrer. Elle répond

Marinette : Adrien… ça va?

Adrien : Oui, mon père veut que je rentre immédiatement.

Marinette : (soupire) …Dans ce cas, bonne nuit, chéri.

Adrien : Ne t'en fais pas, moi aussi j'aurai préféré finir ce que l'on a commencé… Mais on se voit demain.

Marinette : Demain?

Adrien : Viens pas me dire que tu as oublié? Je te sors au restaurant demain pour nos 2 mois ensemble.

Marinette : Oh j'avais complétement oublié, j'ai prévu…

Adrien : Non… chéri ne me dis pas que…

Marinette éclate de rire, avant de lui répondre.

Marinette : Bien sûr que je n'ai pas oublier chéri. J'ai terriblement hâte. Je t'aime à demain.

Adrien : Je t'aime aussi! À demain.

Le lendemain soir, Adrien viens chercher Marinette juste avant l'heure du souper.

Tom : Prends soin de ma puce, Adrien.

Adrien : Promis.

Sabine : Revenez pas trop tard.

Marinette : Promis maman.

Elle embrasse ses parents, puis il se dirige vers le restaurant.

* * *

 **Chaud! LOL**


	8. 8 - Adrien

**AVERTISSEMENT: CHAPITRE TRES VIOLENT! Si vous n'êtes pas à l'aise avec le sang et les actes de violence pur et simple... passer! MENTION DE VIOL!**

* * *

Adrien

Il sait qu'il aurait dû refuser mais l'idée de passer un peu plus de temps seuls ensemble n'était pas sans intérêt. Alors il glisse sa main dans celle de sa princesse et se dirige lentement vers la pâtisserie. Elle s'accroche à son bras de sa main libre et appuie doucement sa tête sur son épaule. Adrien n'a jamais pensé que c'était possible d'être aussi heureux. Le souper avait été si plaisant et elle était si ravissante dans cette jolie petite jupe noire et ce petit chandail rouge. Alors qu'ils arrivent derrière l'école. Il arrête de marcher pour l'attirer vers lui. Sa main caresse doucement son menton, le levant lentement. Laissant ses doigts en place, il penche la tête à la rencontre de la sienne. Leurs lèvres se trouvent et rapidement le baiser devient un brasier.

Humpf! Qu'est-ce qu'on a là?

Adrien brise le baiser rapidement. Un homme aussi gros que le gorille se trouve devant eux, une lueur lubrique dans les yeux. Il met Marinette derrière lui, la protégeant de son corps. Marinette se colle à son dos, laissant une main sur son bras.

Homme : Jolie petite princesse que tu as là mon garçon!

Adrien : Marinette, on va…

Mais Adrien ne peut finir sa phrase alors qu'il sent le corps et la main de Marinette quitter son contact. La seconde suivante, le cri de Marinette le fait se retourner.

Marinette : NONNNN!

Adrien sent son pouls s'accéléré subitement. Marinette est tenue par deux autres hommes tout aussi baraqués. Adrien s'accroupis légèrement prêt a attaqué. Mais un bras encercle ses épaules et un autre immobilise sa tête, l'empêchant de s'élancer à sa rescousse. Il a complétement oublié le premier homme.

Homme derrière lui : Chut! Joli cœur! On veut juste gouter… Tes parents t'ont pas appris à partager?

Les deux autres hommes rient, tandis que Marinette se débat entre leur main. Un des deux gorilles qui la maintient grogne en disant :

Gorille : Tiens-toi tranquille!

Marinette tente de se rendre à son sac pour l'ouvrir.

Gorille : On t'a dit tranquille!

L'homme ferme le poing et l'abat contre la joue de Marinette. Cette dernière surprise voit des étoiles et cesse un instant de se débattre, cherchant le regard d'Adrien. Adrien sent son sang se glacer. Il ne peut pas laisser ses hommes s'en prendre à sa princesse. Un coup de pied sur le pied de son attaquant, lui suffit pour que l'homme le lâche. Il ferme le poing devant lui.

Adrien : Plagg, tr…

Une douleur incroyable derrière la tête lui fait plier les genoux. Sans pouvoir rien faire, il sent son corps glisser mollement au sol. Alors que son champ de vision devient noir et que les ténèbres l'appellent, il entend Marinette crier son nom. Puis plus rien.

Une sensation de froid le réveille. Sa tête l'élance à un point tel que juste d'ouvrir les yeux est pénible. Ces genoux et ses mains semblent égratigner. Il cligne des yeux quelquefois. Il est surpris de découvrir qu'il est étendu sur le bitume. Mais que s'est-il passé? Se redressant péniblement, il s'assoit sur le sol. Il passe la main dans ses cheveux. Une substance gluante rencontre ses doigts. Alors qu'il les regarde à nouveau, il remarque que du sang les recouvrent. Ses yeux glissent sur son environnement. Non loin de lui une planche de bois recouverte de sang, traine au sol. Comment… Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?

Soudainement, le souvenir des 3 hommes lui reviens. Ils ont frappé Marinette avant de l'assommer. Sa poitrine devient si serrer que l'air ne passe plus… Marinette! Il doit la retrouver. Il se lève rapidement, faisant fi de la douleur incroyable à sa tête. Il regarde autour de lui. Aucun signe de Marinette. Son pouls s'accélère. Tournant la tête de droite à gauche, il cherche des indices… Où peut-elle bien être?

Une vague glacée le transperce alors qu'il remarque le petit soulier de Marinette non loin du conteneur à déchet de l'école. Il court vers le soulier. Il se penche pour le prendre et alors qu'il se relève, son monde s'effondre. Il tombe à genoux alors que son estomac se retourne. La bile lui monte à la gorge. Il la ravale difficilement avant de ramper rapidement jusqu'à Marinette.

Couchée en travers des sacs de poubelle, sa tête renversée par l'arrière, ses bras ouverts, tout porte à croire qu'ils l'ont jeté là… Il dépose lentement sa main sur son cou, à la recherche d'une pulsation. Il tremble tellement qu'il est incapable de le sentir.

Adrien : Non… non… Marinette… Je t'en prie…

Essayant de se calmer, il réussit à sentir la faible pulsation sous ses doigts. Il sort rapidement son cellulaire, appelant les urgences. Alors que la téléphoniste lui répond, il regarde l'état de Marinette. Ses cheveux sont complétement décoiffés. Son visage est tuméfié à plusieurs endroit. Sa lèvre inférieure est fendue et gonflée. Son cou porte des marques de doigts. Sa gorge le serre. Son chandail est complétement déchiré et son soutien-gorge aussi. Sa poitrine ainsi exposée, semble immobile. Mais alors qu'il regarde les nombreux bleus et marques de morsure qui couvre son ventre, il remarque aussi le léger, très léger mouvement. Sa jupe est remontée, et du sang couvre une partie de ses cuisses. La peau de ses genoux est presque complétement arrachée et des marques rouges couvre une large partie de ses cuisses. Alors qu'il indique à la téléphoniste l'endroit où ils sont, il enlève sa veste et couvre Marinette du mieux qu'il peut. Il glisse son bras sous ses épaules. Un faible gémissement s'échappe des lèvres de Marinette. Il remarque alors que ses bras aussi n'ont pas été épargnés; morsure, égratignure, jointure en sang et un de ses poignet à clairement l'air cassé. Il la serre doucement contre lui, prenant de grand respire, tentant de calmer la fureur qui court dans ses veines. Il ferme les yeux, refoulant les larmes qui lui brûle les yeux.

Doucement il la berce. Il lui parle doucement, lui disant qu'il l'aime, qu'il va la venger et s'excusant. Quelques minutes plus tard, l'ambulance arrive sur les lieux. Rapidement les premiers secours embarque Marinette sur un brancard. Adrien l'accompagne dans l'ambulance alors que cette dernière s'éloigne pour l'hôpital.

* * *

 **Je ne veux en aucun cas que les personnes qui ont pu subir ce genre de traumatisme crois que je dénigre ce qu'il ont vécu ou que je m'en réjouissent. Cet épisode est essentiel pour le reste de ma fanfic.**


	9. 9 - Adrien

**J'en publie plusieurs d'affilés car ils sont déjà écrit. Bonne lecture.**

* * *

Adrien

Adrien a toutes les misères du monde à laisser Marinette aux mains des infirmières de l'urgence. Une vieille infirmière aux yeux doux, lui explique que pour le bien de Marinette, il doit la laisser partir pour qu'ils puissent s'en occuper.

Infirmière : Pendant qu'ils s'occupent d'elle, laisse-moi, mon petit, m'occuper de ta jolie petite tête.

Il était si centré sur Marinette qu'il en avait oublié sa tête. Le rappel de l'infirmière fait en sorte que la douleur revient, décuplé.

Infirmière : Ce n'est pas joli, mon petit. Je vais devoir te faire quelques points.

Adrien hausse les épaules. Quelques points, ce n'est rien à comparer à sa princesse. Une vague de colère et de tristesse nait au creux de son ventre, montant rapidement à sa gorge.

Adrien : Je dois aviser ses parents.

Infirmière : Fais-le pendant que je vais chercher le nécessaire pour ta blessure.

Adrien sort son cellulaire. Il avale rapidement la bile qui lui monte à la gorge. Comment annoncer à ses parents, qu'il avait faillit à sa mission de protéger leur fille? Que parce qu'il avait accepter de revenir à pied, et qu'il n'avait pas réagit plus tôt, Marinette avait été violée, battue et laissée pour morte? Il prend une grande inspiration, collectant son courage, pour elle… Puis il compose le numéro de la pâtisserie.

Tom : Oui, bonsoir.

Adrien : Monsieur Dupain…

Tom : Oh Adrien! Bonsoir, est-ce que tout va bien?

Le silence s'installe sur la ligne alors qu'Adrien tente de formuler la phrase qui détruira à jamais cette famille… Famille qu'il a appris à apprécier, dont il espère faire partie encore après …

Adrien : Je suis désolé… On … On a été attaqué… et … eh…

Un sanglot lui sert la gorge et il avale avant de terminer sa phrase rapidement.

Adrien : Je n'ai pas pu les empêcher…

Tom : Que racontes-tu fiston?

Adrien entend la peur faire vibrer la voix de Tom.

Adrien : On est à l'hôpital… Vous devriez venir.

Il y a un instant de silence sur la ligne, puis Tom dit :

Tom : On arrive tout de suite fiston.

Adrien laisse tomber sa main, échappant son cellulaire sur le sol. Il ancre ses coudes sur ses genoux et enfoui sa tête dans ses mains. Il appuie sur ses yeux, repoussant les larmes qui menacent de sortir. Des larmes de colère, des larmes de tristesse, de désespoir. L'infirmière reviens dans la petite salle. Elle se penche et doucement lui redonne son cellulaire, un doux sourire aux lèvres.

Infirmière : Je vais désinfecter la plaie. Ça va sans doute piquer un peu, puis ensuite je vais appliquer une crème anesthésiante sur la plaie pendant 25 minutes, ensuite on fera les points, d'accord.

Adrien : On peut sauter la crème… Je veux retourner auprès d'elle le plus rapidement possible.

Infirmière : On peut, mais je te le déconseille… Ça va être très douloureux. De plus, ils en ont encore pour un bout à s'occuper de ta copine. On a le temps.

Avec un soupir, Adrien hoche la tête. L'infirmière applique le désinfectant délicatement.

Infirmière : Alors c'est ta copine?

Adrien : Oui…

Infirmière : Cela fait longtemps vous deux?

Adrien : Non pas si longtemps mais je la connais, et je l'aime, depuis 4 ans. Elle est tout pour moi.

Infirmière : Oui ça se voit que tu l'aimes profondément.

Elle se lève et applique une crème sur la blessure. Puis elle met un plastique protecteur. Elle lui fait signe ensuite de prendre place sur la civière. Avec un soupire, il s'y assit. Elle relève le dossier de la civière pour qu'il soit appuyé sur son dos en position semi assise.

Infirmière : Je te laisse un moment… Je vais revenir dans 25 minutes, faire les points. Reste allongé ici, svp.

Adrien approuve fermant les yeux, pour les ouvrir immédiatement. Derrière ses paupières l'image de Marinette inerte sur les sacs à poubelle semble imprégnée. Il se mord l'intérieur de la joue, refoulant une fois de plus les larmes qui veulent sortir. Lentement la crème anesthésiante fait son effet, et la douleur disparait lentement. La porte de la salle s'ouvre et Tom et Sabine entrent, rouge et à bout de souffle. À l'instant où Sabine pose les yeux sur lui, ses mains couvrent sa bouche étouffant un gémissement. Les yeux de Tom deviennent noirs, alors qu'il ferme son poing. Adrien pivote sur la civière, balançant ses jambes vers le sol.

Tom : Qui t'a fait ça?

Adrien est surpris, il doit être dans un piètre état. Que feront-ils, diront-ils, en voyant Marinette?

Adrien : Je n'ai presque rien…

Sabine : Adrien… Tu es couvert de sang. Ta tête…

Adrien secoue la tête alors que l'infirmière reviens.

Infirmière : Bonsoir! Alors, mon petit, je vais faire ces points ensuite tu pourras aller attendre dans la salle d'attente pour ta copine, d'accord?

Adrien hoche la tête.

Tom : Que s'est-il passé? Où est Marinette?

Adrien prend une grande inspiration, essayant de calmer les sursauts de son estomac. L'infirmière dépose sa main chaude sur son avant-bras, lui souriant doucement. Ce simple contact humain, lui fait un grand bien et lentement les mots sortent de sa bouche, se répercutant dans le silence de la petite salle, brisant à jamais la vie des Dupain-Cheng.

Adrien : On revenait à pied du restaurant. On était rendu à la rue derrière l'école, quand un homme… Un véritable gorille nous a apostrophé. J'ai immédiatement plaqué Marinette derrière moi… Cependant j'ignorai qu'il n'était pas seul. Ils étaient 3… Trois véritables gorilles. Les deux autres ont empoignés Marinette et comme je me retournais pour aller l'aider le premier m'a agrippé par derrière, me retenant. Marinette à tenter de se libérer et l'un des deux gorilles l'a… l'a cogné au visage. J'ai frappé le pied du premier, j'ai réussi à me libérer… Mais l'instant d'après il m'a assommé avec un gros morceau de bois. J'ai… J'ai perdu connaissance…

Cette fois, les larmes coulent sur ses joues. Sabine et Tom, sont livides. Aucun d'eux ne bougent. Seule l'infirmière, occupée à faire les points, ose bouger.

Adrien : Je n'ai rien pu faire… Je… Je n'ai pas pu la protéger… Quand je suis revenu à moi, ça m'a pris un moment me souvenir de ce qui s'était passé… Alors je l'ai cherchée… Quand je l'ai trouvée…

Un haut le cœur le surprend. Rapidement l'infirmière lui tend un bol.

Infirmière : Prend un grand respire, mon petit. Tu es verdâtre. Tu dois avoir une commotion.

Adrien secoue la tête, ravalant la bille du mieux qu'il peut.

Adrien : Ils l'ont battue, violée et laissée pour morte dans les ordures… Je suis d-désolé…

De gros sanglots monte dans sa gorge, alors qu'il plonge la tête dans ses mains, pleurant enfin. Il n'avait pas su la protégée. Une vague glacée l'emporte alors que son corps est secoué de violents sanglots, libérant toute la pression accumulée en lui.

Adrien : Je suis tellement désolé!

Deux bras chauds l'enveloppent, l'attirant dans une étreinte. Il ouvre les yeux, et découvre que Sabine le tient contre lui. Perdant tout contrôle, il appui sa tête contre son épaule et pleure encore plus. Il se rend compte qu'elle pleure contre lui. Les deux s'accrochent à l'autre tel une bouée en pleine tempête. Peu à peu, leurs pleurs s'estompent. Adrien réalise que Tom s'étaient joint à eux à quelque part pendant leur épanchement.

Tom : Fiston. Je t'interdis de t'en vouloir. Tu ne pouvais rien faire.

Adrien : Si j'avais été plus rapide… Si on avait pris la voiture…

Sabine : Adrien, avec des si, on mettrait Paris en bouteille.

Infirmière : Mon petit, ils ont raison. Tu ne pouvais rien faire de plus. Tu as appelé les secours. Il faut que tu sois fort… pour elle…

Tom : Où est-elle maintenant?

Infirmière : Elle est en chirurgie. Le médecin viendra vous voir dès qu'il pourra pour vous en dire plus. Mais toi, mon petit, je n'aime pas ce que j'ai entendu et vu… Tu as eu une perte de mémoire temporaire et tu sembles être sur le point de vomir. Je suis pas mal sûre que tu dois avoir une vilaine commotion. Je préférai te garder à l'œil quelques heures.

Adrien : De toute façon, je ne quitte pas l'hôpital sans elle.

L'infirmière range ses choses, lui souriant doucement. Elle se lève et leur demande de les suivre. Elle les guide dans une petite salle d'attente adjacente à l'urgence.

Infirmière : Mon nom est Janine. Je reviendrai vous voir plus tard.

Elle regarde Tom et Sabine.

Infirmière : Si jamais il ne se sent pas bien, n'hésité à venir me chercher, au bureau des infirmières, au bout du couloirs. Et toi, mon petit, tu peux utiliser ce petit lit là-bas pour te reposer. Tu en as besoin après ce que tu as vécu.

Sur ce, elle quitte. Adrien se dirige vers le petit lit et s'y assoit. Il reprend sa position pensive, la tête dans les mains. Le petit matelas bouge alors que Sabine et Tom s'assoit de chaque côté de lui. Aucun ne parle, mais les mots sont inutiles. Il sait très bien qu'il ne dormira pas, tout comme Sabine et Tom. Ils resteront éveillés jusqu'à ce qu'il ait des nouvelles.

* * *

 **N'hésité pas à commentez :)**


	10. 10 - Adrien

**Un autre chapitre... Je ne suis pas médecin alors pas de roche s'il vous plait ;) Bonne lecture.**

* * *

Adrien

Il a l'impression la trotteuse de l'horloge recule au lieu d'avancer. Le temps fils a un rythme d'escargot. Il ne sait pas ce qui est pire : ne pas savoir comment elle va ou le sentiment de culpabilité intense qui le taraude. Dans sa tête, un marteau piqueur semble avoir élu domicile. Il grogne appuyant la paume de sa main contre ses yeux.

Sabine : Tu n'as vraiment pas l'air de bien aller Adrien.

Adrien : Ça va aller… J'ai juste mal à la tête.

Tom : Tu veux que je demande des comprimés?

Comme Adrien viens pour répondre, la porte s'ouvre sur un homme de grande taille. Ses cheveux noir jais sont coupé court et ses yeux gris sont perçant. Il porte une blouse blanche et un stéthoscope pendouille autour de son cou. Il tient un dossier dans ses mains et ses yeux le parcours, avant qu'il ne le referme rapidement, levant les yeux pour les regarder. Instantanément, les trois se lèvent.

Homme : Vous êtes la famille de Mademoiselle Dupain-Cheng?

Tom : O-oui… Comment va ma fille?

Homme : Je suis le docteur Morgan. Je suis l'urgentologue de garde ce soir. Vous devriez vous asseoir.

En tremblant, ils s'assoient. Adrien sent une sueur glacée courir dans son dos, alors qu'il réalise qu'il n'aimera pas ce que le docteur Morgan va leur dire.

Docteur Morgan : Bon… ce que je vais vous dire n'est pas facile, tant à annoncer qu'à entendre.

Il partage un regard avec chacun.

Docteur Morgan : Votre fille a subi plusieurs traumatismes et blessures. Selon le rapport d'ambulance, elle aurait probablement été battue et violée, ce qui confirme ce que nous avons observé. Nous avons dû l'opérer car plusieurs organe interne ont été touchés. De plus, nous avons effectuer un test de dépistage et une prise d'échantillon pour le viol qui sera transmis à la police. Elle a quelques fractures mineures ainsi que des ecchymoses et des égratignures… Cependant aucune de ses blessures ne nous inquiète. Ce qui nous inquiète c'est la fracture crânienne qu'elle a subie. Sa tête à dû entrer en contact violent avec une surface dure,de l'asphalte ou un mur de brique.

Le cœur d'Adrien stop alors qu'il se rappelle que la tête de Marinette était en effet accotée contre le mur de brique derrière elle. Il se relève, tremblant de la tête aux pieds.

Docteur Morgan : Elle est présentement dans un coma profond. Nous avons dû l'intuber. Nous lui avons fait un IRM, je devrais recevoir les résultats sous peu.

Tom : Va-t-elle s'en sortir?

Docteur Morgan : Il est trop tôt pour le dire.

Il secoue la tête doucement.

Docteur Morgan: J'en saurai plus quand j'aurai les résultats de l'IRM. Cependant, dans des cas de coma profond comme celui de votre fille, les pronostiques sont plutôt… défavorable. Je suis désolé.

Les genoux d'Adrien lâche alors qu'il tombe au sol. Un brouillard l'englobe. Au loin il entend vaguement Sabine hurler de douleur et Tom crier de colère. Il sent quelques choses coulés sur ses joues. Son monde s'écroule autour de lui. Il venait tout juste de gouter au bonheur… elle ne pouvait pas le quitter. Il ne s'en remettra jamais. Soudain deux paires de bras le serrent. Ses poumons brûlent ainsi que sa gorge. Puis comme une douche froide, une réalité s'impose à lui. Elle n'est pas encore morte. Elle devait se battre. Elle devait savoir qu'il était là pour elle. Il ne la quittera pas d'une semelle. Il fera tout pour la ramener à lui. Mû par une volonté digne du super-héros qui se cache en lui, il se lève pour regarder le docteur. Il ne se rend même pas compte que Tom et Sabine sont encore à ses pieds.

Adrien : Je veux la voir!

Le docteur hoche la tête.

Docteur Morgan : Suivez-moi.

Tom se relève, aidant Sabine et les trois suivent le Docteur dans le long corridor blanc. Après quelques minutes, ils atteignent une petite porte, que le docteur ouvre doucement. La pièce d'un blanc maculé est petite mais fonctionnelle. Une grande fenêtre avec vu sur la tour Eiffel fait face à la porte. À la droite de la fenêtre, un grand lit entouré d'une panoplie de machine, prends la moitié de la pièce. Au milieu de toutes les machines, Marinette, brisée, inconsciente, repose sur le lit trop grand. Le silence de la pièce est uniquement brisé par le bruits sourd des machines. Une énorme boule se loge dans la gorge d'Adrien alors que ses yeux parcourent le lit. Lentement, il s'approche et prend sa main valide dans les siennes. Il est rassuré par la chaleur qui émane de sa main. Doucement il porte les jointures blessées de sa princesse à ses lèvres. Il entend Sabine pleurer derrière lui, tandis qu'une large main se dépose sur son épaule. Ils restent ainsi un long moment. Par moment, l'un d'entre eux caresse sa joue, sa main ou encore embrasse son front. Le silence est pesant, pourtant aucun des trois n'osent le briser.

Ils sursautent quand la porte s'ouvre et que le docteur Morgan entre suivit de Janine l'infirmière, qui se dirige vers les machines pour effectuer une lecture rapide et prendre quelques notes.

Docteur Morgan : J'ai reçu les résultats de l'IRM. Elle a un bon hématome mais rien de critique.

Tom : ce qui veut dire?

Docteur Morgan : Qu'elle a des chances de s'en sortir. Cependant je ne peux pas vous le garantir ni vous dire quand cela se fera. Certaines personnes sont des années dans le coma, d'autres quelques heures. Cependant, je dois vous avertir. Si jamais elle s'en sort et qu'elle se réveille, elle aura un long et pénible chemin à faire. Ce qu'elle a vécu est extrême. J'ignore si vous ne retrouverez jamais votre fille.

Sabine : Nous l'aideront!

Docteur Morgan : Chaque chose en sont temps. Elle doit se battre pour sortir de là. Je vais vous laisser mais je vais revenir plus tard.

Tom : Merci Docteur.

Il quitte en même temps que l'infirmière, laissant Adrien à ses pensées. Cette petite lueur d'espoir a remis un peu de lumière dans leur cœur. Adrien regarde Marinette puis se penche doucement vers elle.

Adrien : Je suis là… Je t'attends… Je serai là quand tu ouvriras tes beaux grands yeux, ma princesse. Je t'aime! Bats-toi.

Tom dépose sa main sur son épaule, et Adrien se retourne pour le regarder. Des larmes coulent sur ses joues.

Tom : Est-ce que tu peux joindre Alya. Je crois qu'elle a le droit de savoir.

Adrien hoche la tête. Il se penche une autre fois vers l'oreille de sa douce.

Adrien : Je quitte quelques minutes, mais je reviens ma belle. Promis!

Et il l'embrasse avant de se lever pour sortir de la chambre. Puis il soupire en sortant son cellulaire. S'apprêtant à briser une autre vie, il compose le numéro d'Alya.

* * *

 **N'oubliez pas de commentez . :)**


	11. 11- Adrien

**Pauvre petit Adrien... :( Mais bon la vie continue... Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Adrien

Il n'a pas quitté le chevet de Marinette depuis qu'il a joint Alya. Le soleil pointe son nez à l'horizon. Il regarde Tom et Sabine qui sont tombé d'épuisement. Les deux, côte à côte, sur une petite banquette dans la chambre. Adrien les envie, leur amour l'un pour l'autre transparait dans chacun de leur geste. C'est ce qu'il désire vivre avec Marinette. Il lui est impossible d'imaginer sa vie sans elle. Dire qu'il a été assez bête pour passer à côté de quatre années où ils auraient pu être heureux ensemble.

Un petit coup à la porte lui indique l'arrivée de quelqu'un. Alors qu'il s'attend à voir une infirmière, son regard tombe plutôt sur Alya suivit de Nino. Décoiffée, les yeux rougis, elle entre avant de se jeter dans les bras d'Adrien. Elle pleure contre son épaule. Puis doucement elle tourne la tête vers le lit. Il entend le gémissement qui sort des lèvres d'Alya alors que cette dernière s'avance vers le lit en tremblant de la tête aux pieds. Doucement, elle prend la main de Marinette dans la sienne, puis la porte à sa joue.

Alya : Mari… Mari…

Nino lui serre l'épaule. Il remarque que lui aussi a les yeux rougit. Son attitude est rigide alors qu'il regarde Marinette.

Nino : Si je viens qu'à savoir qui a fait ça… je te jure que…

Adrien : Ne t'en fais pas… Tu n'es pas le seul.

Sabine : Adrien… pourquoi n'irai-tu pas manger et te reposer un peu.

Adrien secoue la tête.

Adrien : Je ne la quitte pas.

Tom : Nous t'appellerons si y a quoique ce soit. Tu dois aller te reposer. Elle aura besoin de toi en pleine forme, et tu dois guérir ta tête.

Alya : C'est vrai ta tête! Allez va te reposer! On t'appelle si y a du nouveau!

Adrien grogne, personne ne discute avec Alya. Il embrasse Marinette en lui promettant de revenir rapidement. Puis il embrasse Sabine et fait une accolade à Tom, Nino et Alya avant de quitter. Il sort son cellulaire et appelle son chauffeur.

Une fois à la maison, il se fait rapidement un sandwich et se dirige dans sa chambre. Après quatre bouchées, un haut le cœur le surprend. Il dépose son sandwich et décide d'aller prendre une douche. Une fois dans la salle de bain, il part la douche, et se retourne vers la vanité pour se déshabiller. Il remarque son reflet dans le miroir et grimace. Il fait vraiment peur à voir. Un côté de sa tête a pris une couleur brune de sang séché, son chandail est complétement fichu et il est tellement blême qu'on dirait un mort. Il termine de se déshabiller et saute dans la douche. Il se lave les cheveux en faisant attention à ses points puis se lave. Ensuite il appui ses deux mains contre le mur et laisse l'eau chaude couler contre lui. Il se met à trembler alors que la tension des dernières heures le quitte.

Il sort de sa douche et après s'être séché, il enfile un pantalon de survêtement et se glisse dans son lit. Rapidement, il s'endors d'un sommeil sans rêve. Il se réveille quelques heures plus tard, et sans perdre un instant s'habille. Il prend son sac et y dépose des articles de base et du linge de rechange puis il descend l'escalier pour se rendre à l'hôpital quand son père l'arrête.

Gabriel : Adrien, où vas-tu à cette heure?

Adrien : Marinette est à l'hôpital, je m'en vais la rejoindre.

Gabriel : Pas question. Tu as cours demain.

Adrien sent la colère qu'il a refoulée en lui, remontée tel un torrent de lave brulante.

Adrien : Père! Marinette a été battue, violée et laissée pour morte hier soir! Je n'ai rien pu faire pour l'empêcher! Mais si elle sort de son coma je veux être là pour l'aider à survivre à cette épreuve! Alors les classes s'est le cadet de mes soucis! Je ne retournerai en classe que lorsqu'elle m'y accompagnera! Me suis-je fait comprendre!

Son père le regarde surpris. Puis un petit sourire s'étends sur ses lèvres.

Gabriel : Bien! Vas-y. Tiens moi au courant.

Adrien se retourne sans un mot, sortant du manoir en claquant la porte. Lorsqu'il arrive à la chambre de Marinette, la colère s'est dissipée. Il pousse la porte pour découvrir que Tom et Sabine ne sont plus là et que seuls Nino et Alya sont présents.

Alya : Ses parents sont allés prendre une douche et manger un peu. Ils ont dit qu'ils seraient de retour sous peu.

Adrien hoche la tête et se dirige vers Marinette. Doucement il embrasse ses cheveux.

Adrien : Salut ma belle. Je suis de retour.

Puis il s'assit sur la chaise à côté du lit, prenant sa main dans la sienne.

Alya : Adrien, nous allons faire un bout… Tu nous appelles si y a du nouveau?

Adrien : Oui promis.

Nino lui tend le poing.

Nino : On se voit demain à l'école mec?

Adrien : Non. Je reste avec elle. Je retournerai au collège quand elle m'y accompagnera.

Alya et Nino partage un regard.

Alya : Adrien… si elle…

Adrien : NON! Alya! Elle va s'en sortir. Il ne faut pas dire cela.

Alya : Mais c'est une possibilité… Tu vas ruiner ton année scolaire.

Adrien : Tu ne comprends pas… Elle doit s'en sortir. Ma vie sans elle… non… elle va s'en sortir!

Alya le regarde avec des yeux tristes avant de le prendre dans ses bras.

Alya : Bien sûr! On va revenir demain d'accord?

Adrien : Bien sûr.

Ils quittent le laissant seul avec sa belle. Il laisse son regard parcourir les machines autour d'elle. Il caresse doucement sa main, soupirant. Il faut qu'elle s'en sorte!

La porte s'ouvre soudainement, et Adrien se retourne. Il tombe nez à nez avec un petit et très vieil homme tenant une étrange boite de bois. L'inconnu referme la porte et la barre. Le cœur d'Adrien s'accélère soudainement.

Homme : Bonjour Chat Noir!

* * *

 **Hey hey Maitre Fu à la rescousse! COmmentez!**


	12. 12 - Adrien

**Un mini chapitre de mise en bouche lol Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Adrien

Il est sous le choc, sa bouche ouvre et se ferme ne sachant quoi dire, alors qu'il dévisage l'homme.

Adrien : Comm… Comment le savez-vous?

Maitre Fu : Je suis Maitre Fu, le dernier gardien des Miraculous. C'est moi qui t'es donné ton miraculous, tout comme celui de Ladybug.

Maitre Fu indique du menton le lit. Adrien se retourne et regarde sa jeune amie sans comprendre.

Adrien : Je ne comprends pas.

Maitre Fu : Je vais faire ça court, mais nous avons un énorme problème et peu de temps. Le papillon est encore actif et nous ignorons si Ladybug nous reviendra.

Ladybug est partie? Puis soudain tout s'éclaire. Il se retourne rapidement vers la jeune femme. Délicatement, il tasse les cheveux de la jeune femme pour dégager son oreille. Sur son lobe, une boucle d'oreille toute simple, d'un rouge foncé presque noirs s'y trouve. Non… Marinette est Ladybug?!

Maitre Fu : En effet, Marinette est bel et bien Ladybug.

Il avait parlé à voix haute sans s'en rendre compte. Adrien sent sa chemise bougée alors que Plagg sort voltigeant dans la pièce.

Maitre Fu : Bonjour Plagg!

Un autre petit kwami sort de la poche de Maitre Fu, un petit être ressemblant étrangement à une tortue.

Wise : Bonjour Plagg! Bonjour Adrien! Je me nomme Wise et je suis le Kwami de Maitre Fu.

Maître Fu : Tikki? Tu es là?

Adrien voit avec surprise le petit sac de Marinette, placé sur la petite table basse, bouger. Un troisième Kwami apparait alors. Toute rouge avec pois noirs, comme une coccinelle. Si Adrien avait encore des doutes, maintenant il n'en a plus.

Tikki : Bonjour Maître Fu!

Maitre Fu : Comment se porte ta choisie?

Tikki : Elle se bat, je le sens.

Maitre Fu : Bien. Adrien, puisque ta partenaire n'est visiblement pas en état de combattre le papillon, nous allons devoir t'en trouver un autre.

Une autre Ladybug… Remplacer Marinette, jamais!

Adrien : NON! Marinette est Ladybug… Personne ne prendra sa place.

Un doux sourire traverse le visage du vieil homme.

Maitre fu : Non, Marinette est, et restera, Ladybug. Il y a d'autre kwamis… Dont le renard, qui possède un pouvoir qui nous permettrai d'attendre le retour de Ladybug pour purifier les akumas. Le seul problème c'est que la coccinelle et le chat sont deux miraculous très puissant. Celui du renard est beaucoup plus faible. Pour compenser, tu devras trouver 2 autres porteurs. Soit celui du renard et le mien, la tortue. Je me fais trop vieux pour me battre.

Adrien : Je dois trouver? Moi?

Maitre Fu : Oui, Wise t'aidera, mais Chat Noir devra trouver deux alliés pour combattre avec lui.

* * *

 **J'aime bien l'idée que c'est Chat Noir qui décide avec Wise de qui l'aidera... Et vous?**


	13. 13 - Adrien

**J'aime bien ce chapitre... Honnêtement je suis pas trop fan d'avoir d'autre super héro que Ladybug et Chat Noir alors j'ai essayer d'incorporer cette idée à ma fic, car le but de cette fic était de me sortir de ma zone de confort... ce que j'ai fait assez solidement je dois l'avouer. Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Adrien

Chat noir regarde encore une fois en direction de la grande fenêtre, en haut de l'immeuble lui faisant face. Dans la nuit noire, la lumière de la pièce derrière le rideau luit doucement, preuve que la personne à l'intérieur ne dort pas. Wise voltige près de lui.

Chat noir : J'ai l'impression de trahir Marinette, Wise.

Wise : Tu ne la trahis pas, Chat Noir. Tu lui permets de prendre son temps pour guérir, tout en t'assurant que Paris ne tombe pas aux mains du papillon.

Chat Noir : Peut-être, mais ce ne sera pas pareille sans elle…

Wise : Non, personne ne peut remplacer ce lien entre Ladybug et toi. Vous êtes comme le ying et yang. Deux parts d'un tout. Complémentaire. C'est pour ça qu'elle se bat. Ils ne remplaceront pas Marinette, mais ils t'aideront. Tu es prêt?

Chat Noir : Pas le choix, non?

Il ouvre la boite qu'il a dans sa main et Wise se glisse dans son miraculous. Chat noir referme la boite et la range dans son costume. Il prend son bâton et d'un geste souple, il se propulse vers le petit balcon de la fenêtre. Il atterrit doucement et cogne à la grande fenêtre. Des voix résonnent derrière la fenêtre, un bruit de chaise qui glisse sur le parquet et le rideau se tasse, dévoilant une Alya surprise. Elle ouvre rapidement la porte fenêtre, le laissant entrer. Son regard glisse derrière lui.

Alya : Ladybug n'est pas avec toi.

Chat Noir : Non.

Il regarde Alya un instant, puis son regard se tourne vers Nino qui s'est levé à son arrivée, pour fermer la porte de la chambre, leur assurant un peu d'intimité.

Chat Noir : Nous avons besoin de votre aide.

Alya : Avec plaisir.

Nino : Comment peut-on vous aider?

Chat Noir soupire et baisse les yeux.

Chat Noir : Ce n'est pas une décision à prendre à la légère, et vous avez tout à fait le droit de refuser. Prenez le temps d'y réfléchir.

Il sort deux petites boites octogonales en bois gravées de symbole chinois de la poche de son habit. Une dans chaque main, il tend chaque boite vers ses amis.

Chat Noir : Peu importe votre décision, je vous attendrai place des Vosges.

Ses amis prennent les petites boites dans leurs mains, visiblement curieux.

Chat noir : Je veux que vous sachiez que vous avez le droit de refuser.

Il recule vers la fenêtre agrippant son bâton, et avec un geste de la main, dit :

Chat Noir : À tantôt.

Alya se précipite vers la fenêtre par laquelle Chat Noir viens de quitter.

Alya : Mais attends, je ne comprends rien.

Elle se retourne vers Nino. Puis simultanément leurs regards tombent sur la petite boite dans leur main. D'un même mouvement, il ouvre leur boite et la pièce s'illumine d'une lueur verte et orange, alors que Wise et Trixx un petit renard orange avec le bout de la queue blanche vole dans la pièce.

Nino tombe à la renverse sur le lit alors qu'Alya se couvre la bouche pour étouffer le cri qui menace de sortir de sa bouche.

Wise : Bonjour Nino, Alya.

Nino : M-Mais…. C'est quoi ce bordel?

Trixx : On va tout vous expliquer, s'il vous plat éviter de crier ou de paniquer. On ne vous veut aucun mal.

Wise : Nous sommes des Kwamis.

Alya sursaute. Elle a déjà entendu ce mot quelque part mais où….

Nino : Des quoi?

Wise : Kwamis. Nous sommes des êtres magiques et nous…

La lumière se fait dans la tête d'Alya alors qu'elle coupe la parole à Wise.

Alya : Vous donnez des pouvoirs! Oui je me souviens! Ladybug a déjà utilisée ce mot lors d'une entrevue pour le Ladyblog. Je me souviens avoir fait une recherche par la suite sur internet sans grand succès et je n'ai jamais pensé à lui redemander par la suite sur sa signification.

Trixx : Exactement. Nous donnons à nos porteurs des pouvoirs, tout comme Plagg le Kwami de Chat Noir et Tikki le Kwami de Ladybug.

Nino : Et… pourquoi êtes-vous là?

Les deux kwamis se regardent avant de répondre.

Wise : Vous avez été choisi pour être porteur de Miraculous. Chat Noir et Ladybug ont besoin de vous.

La respiration de Nino se bloque alors que celle d'Alya s'accélère.

Alya : Devenir des super-héros! Comme Chat Noir et Ladybug! Trop dément!

Nino : C'est dangereux?

Alya se retourne vers son ami.

Wise : Je ne vous mentirai pas qu'en ce moment c'est dangereux. Je ne peux pas entrer dans les détails, mais vous devez savoir certaines choses. Il y a en tout 7 miraculous. Le renard, la tortue, l'abeille, le paon, le papillon, le chat et la coccinelle. Il y a très longtemps 2 miraculous ont été perdu, celui du Paon et du Papillon. Comme vous savez le Papillon est réapparu il y a quatre ans. Le gardien des Miraculous a alors sélectionné deux porteurs pour les deux plus puissants de tout les Miraculous, soit celui du Chat et son pouvoir de destruction et celui de la Coccinelle et son pouvoir de création. Les 5 autres Miraculous sont puissants à leur façon, mais les plus puissants de nous sont Plagg et Tikki.

Trixx : Nous vivons présentement une situation assez particulière. Ladybug est, et sera, absente pour un moment. Chat Noir a beau être puissant, il ne l'est pas suffisamment pour assurer la sécurité de Paris seul.

Wise : C'est là, que si vous acceptez, vous entrez en jeu. À vous trois, vous équilibrerez le combat.

Alya : J'accepte!

Nino : Et si nous refusons?

Wise : Tu redonnes la boite et le Miraculous à Chat Noir et nous trouverons un autre porteur.

Alya : Tu ne vas pas refuser, non?

Nino : Je ne sais pas… C'est une grosse responsabilité.

Wise : En effet, mais si vous avez été choisit c'est que l'on sait que vous êtes capable de l'assumer.

Nino contemple le bracelet orné d'une tortue de jade dans sa boite un instant. Puis il soupire. Il ne pouvait pas laisser Paris sans protection.

Nino : Bien. J'accepte aussi.

Trixx : Super! Nous pourrons discuter plus tard de vos pouvoirs respectifs, mais pour l'instant vous devez aller rejoindre Chat Noir pour lui dire que vous acceptez.

Alya : Attends on connaît nos identités et lui aussi par le fait même… Mais est-ce qu'on saura la sienne?

Wise et Trixx se regarde un instant.

Trixx : Cette décision lui appartient, ce n'est pas à nous à vous le dire.

Wise : Allons le rejoindre. Juste à dire Transforme-moi!

Les deux jeunes gens approuvent, prenant leur miraculous dans la boite. Alya passe le collier et dis :

Alya : Trixx transforme-moi!

Une aura orange l'entoure et elle se retrouve habiller d'un costume ressemblant étrangement à celui de Volpina. Nino enfile le bracelet à son poignet et dit :

Nino : Wise, transforme-moi!

Une aura vert pâle l'englobe dévoilant un costume de tortue vers a capuche. D'un bond ils sortent par la fenêtre direction parc des Vosges.

* * *

 **Un petit commentaire s.v.p. :)**


	14. 14 - Adrien

**Ok ce chapitre fais mal... Très mal à lire je préfère vous avertir. Aucune violence, juste un peu trop d'émotions...**

* * *

Adrien

Chat noir est assit sur le banc de parc, les fesses sur le haut du dossier et les pieds sur l'assise. Il joue avec son bâton. Il n'a jamais été très patient, et présentement sa patience était mise à rude épreuve. Il espérait que ses amis se décideraient rapidement pour qu'il puisse retourner rapidement auprès de sa Lady. Il n'avait pas encore tout à fait digéré l'information sur l'identité de Ladybug, et il refusait d'y penser pour l'instant. Il regarde une fois de plus son bâton, regardant s'il n'avait pas reçu un appel de l'hôpital. Rien. Un bruissement de feuille et un léger bruit lui font lever la tête. Un lent et paresseux sourire étire ses lèvres voyant ses deux amis devant lui arborant fièrement leurs nouveaux habits de super-héros. Il se lève et saute de façon nonchalante en bas du banc pour se rapprocher d'eux.

Chat Noir : J'en comprends que vous acceptez…

Alya : Bien sûr!

Nino : Oui.

Chat Noir penche la tête sur le côté, ces étranges yeux verts les dévisageant. Puis un petit sourire taquin parcourt son visage.

Chat Noir : Merci! Et vous êtes?

Ses amis réfléchissent un instant, et Alya tend la main vers lui. Comme Chat Noir l'empoigne pour la serrer dans la sienne, elle dit :

Alya : Rena Rouge, enchantée Chat Noir!

Nino tend la main lui aussi.

Nino : Carapace.

Chat Noir : Tout le plaisir est pour moi Carapace et Rena Rouge! Je crois que vous avez de quoi à discuter avec vos Kwamis, on se voit bientôt.

Rena Rouge : Chat Noir attend…

Elle agrippe son bras alors que Chat Noir se retourne pour quitter. Elle rougit légèrement. Elle avait beau savoir qu'elle était sur le point de devenir comme lui un super-héro, Chat Noir l'était depuis si longtemps qu'une certaine gêne naquit au creux de son ventre. Elle était légèrement intimidée. Elle sent Chat Noir se raidir sous ses doigts. Un puissant instant de panique la surprend… A-t-elle fait quelque chose de mal? Pourtant quand ses yeux trouvent les siens, elle n'y rien d'autre qu'un léger questionnement.

Chat Noir : Oui?

Rena Rouge : Je… Nous ferons de notre mieux pour t'aider.

Chat noir lui offrir un petit sourire en coin.

Chat Noir : Je sais. Ça va bien aller!

Rena Rouge mordille sa lèvre.

Rena Rouge : Tu sais qui ont est… Est-ce que l'on pourra savoir un jour qui tu es?

Chat Noir détourne lentement la tête. Il pense à Marinette…

Chat Noir : Un jour… peut-être… Je dois y aller. On se voit bientôt.

Rena relâche son bras et Chat Noir s'élance dans la nuit.

Carapace : Tu réalise on va se battre avec Chat Noir, putain c'est balèze!

Rena Rouge : Oui, nous devrions peut-être aller parler avec nos Kwamis, histoire d'être prêt quand l'heure sera venue.

Carapace l'embrasse doucement sur le bout du nez.

Carapace : Oui, je te vois demain à l'école. Bye Babe!

Rena Rouge : Bye chéri.

Et chacun s'éloigne rapidement vers leur domicile.

* * *

 _6 jours plus tard…_

Adrien frotte ses yeux engourdit de fatigue. Ses yeux se posent sur la main de Marinette entre les siennes. Il soupire, passant la main dans ses cheveux. Cela fait déjà une semaine qu'elle est dans le coma… Aucun changement ni positif ni négatif concernant son état.

Hier, il a eu son baptême de feu avec Rena Rouge et Carapace. Sommes toutes ça bien été, mais la complicité qu'il éprouve à se battre avec sa Ladybug lui manque. Ils ont réussi à emprisonner l'Akuma dans une bulle magique produit par Rena Rouge. Une fois l'akuma dans la bulle, cette dernière a rapetissé à la grosseur d'une bille que Rena Rouge à cueillit. Elle les gardera avec elle, jusqu'à ce que Ladybug soit capable des les purifiés. Ces deux nouveaux co-équipiers se sont bien débrouillés. Il est évident qu'il le considéré comme un ainé, et il les sent légèrement intimidé en sa présence, mais il se dit que cela leur passera rapidement. Il est heureux qu'ils n'aient pas poser de question sur l'absence de Ladybug.

Le plus difficile est de faire comme si de rien était, autant en tant qu'Adrien que Chat Noir. Il comprend maintenant pourquoi leurs identités avaient dû être secrète. Jamais il n'aurait développé une telle complicité avec Ladybug s'il avait su qui elle était au départ. Depuis dimanche dernier, il avait beaucoup réfléchi à Marinette et sa double identité. Il avait passé par toutes les émotions. Cependant l'émotion la plus présente est la peur. La peur de la perdre… Car il ne perdrait pas seulement Marinette l'amour de sa vie, mais aussi Ladybug sa meilleure amie. Juste à y penser un frisson le parcours.

Alya et Nino passent à chaque jour prendre de ses nouvelles. Des bouquets de fleurs et des toutous, des cadeaux de leurs amis à l'école recouvre le rebord de la fenêtre. Les parents de Marinette se relai à tour de rôle à son chevet, tandis que l'autre s'occupe de la boutique. Adrien n'a pas remis les pieds au Manoir depuis samedi soir passé, sauf pour prendre une rapide douche et du linge de rechange. Il n'a pas recroisé son père ni Nathalie dans ses visites surprises.

Il se penche sur Marinette, embrasse a tempe.

Adrien : Je vais à la cantine ma belle… Tu veux quelque chose à manger?

Comme d'habitude le silence lui répond.

Adrien : Bien! Tu ne sais pas ce que tu manques! Leur sandwich déjeuner est délicieux! Je reviens ma belle!

Adrien a pris l'habitude de lui parler. Il a lu que parfois les gens dans le coma entendent. Il a besoin de penser qu'elle est là, quelque part et qu'elle l'entend. Son visage a pris les couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel alors que les hématomes guérissent lentement. Il se lève avec un soupire pour aller se chercher à déjeuner.

* * *

 _13 jours plus tard…_

Chat Noir grogne alors que son cataclysme détruit l'objet akumatisé, libérant l'akuma mauve. Rena Rouge saute près de lui, sa flûte à la main.

Rena Rouge : Pas si vite toi! Ruse!

Elle souffle dans sa flûte et la bulle qui en sort capture l'akuma puis comme d'habitude la bulle rétrécit et deviens une bille. L'homme devant eux redeviens humain, se frottant la tête. Chat Noir lève les yeux au ciel, déçu de ne pas voir la volée de coccinelle réparer les dégâts. Paris a subi quelque dommage depuis qu'elle n'est plus là. Sa présence, ou plutôt son absence n'est pas passée inaperçue. Cependant le Ladyblog à calmer la vague de panique en expliquant que pour l'instant Rena Rouge et Carapace allait aider Chat Noir à maintenir la sécurité de Paris. Cependant, Chat Noir n'est pas aveugle. Il voit bien que les gens commencent à paniquer à l'idée qu'elle ne revienne pas et que le combat avec le papillon se termine du mauvais côté.

Ils sont maintenant sur un toit, loin des passants.

Rena Rouge : Ça va Chat Noir?

Chat Noir : Ne le prenez pas mal, mais elle me manque.

Carapace : On ne le prend pas mal… Vous avez sauvé nos fesses ensembles pendant 4 ans, c'est normal qu'elle te manque.

Rena Rouge : Je ne veux pas être indiscrète, mais… Est-ce qu'elle va revenir?

Les Miraculous de Carapace et de Chat Noir résonne dans l'air. Chat Noir sort son bâton.

Chat Noir : Il le faut Rena.

Rena Rouge : Chat… Où est-elle?

Chat Noir avale difficilement la boule qui s'est formé dans sa gorge.

Chat noir : J'aimerai vous le dire…

Sur ce, il s'éloigne pour aller retrouver sa Lady, toujours étendue dans son lit d'hôpital, coincée dans son état comateux.

* * *

 _12 jours plus tard…._

Cela fait un mois aujourd'hui... Adrien est appuyé contre le fenêtre, le regard perdu au loin, alors que le médecin parle avec Tom et Sabine de l'état de Marinette. Les paroles du médecin ne l'étonnent pas plus que ça. Depuis le début, il trouve ce médecin trop défaitiste.

Docteur Morgan : L'IRM d'hier à démontré que l'hématome qu'elle avait à la tête s'est complétement résorbée. Le reste de ses blessures sont presque guérit. Le fait que votre fille ne se réveille pas est plus préoccupant. Comme je vous l'ai déjà dit, lorsqu'un hématome causant un coma est guérit et que le patient ne se réveille pas, c'est qu'il ne se réveillera sans doute pas… Depuis le temps, nous aurions dû avoir des signes comme de quoi le réveil approche… mais c'est le contraire. Mes collègues et moi, sommes d'avis que vous devriez songer à couper l'aide artificiel.

Tom : Coupé les machines… La débrancher?

Sabine : Mais ne va-t-elle pas mourir si on coupe l'aide artificiel?

Docteur Morgan : Je suis désolé, mais à moins d'un miracle Madame Cheng, je crains que votre fille soit déjà morte.

Adrien : NON!

Son cri a fait sursauter tout le monde dans la pièce.

Adrien : JE REFUSE qu'on lui coupe l'aide artificiel… JE REFUSE même l'idée que vous y pensiez… JE REFUSE de croire qu'elle est morte, vous m'entendez! Elle est là je le sais!

Mais Adrien le voyait dans les yeux de Tom et Sabine, il le voyait depuis plusieurs jours dans les yeux de tous ceux qui entrait dans la chambre. Depuis une semaine, les constantes de Marinette était instable, et ce foutu médecin qui n'arrêtait pas de dire que c'était fini. Il le voyait que tous ceux qui tenaient à elle, souffrait et commençaient à se faire à l'idée. Pourquoi était-il le seul à ne pas le croire? Pourquoi était-il le seul à s'accrocher à la mince lueur d'espoir, de vie? Les larmes coulent sur ses joues. Ils ne les laisseraient pas débrancher Marinette. Quitte à demander à son père de la transféré chez lui pour qu'il s'en occupe!

Tom le regarde un instant tandis que Sabine s'approche pour le prendre dans ses bras. D'un geste, il tente de se défaire de l'étreinte de Sabine. Mais finalement il se laisse faire et les sanglots se font plus violents.

Tom : Merci Docteur, mais je crois qu'on a besoin encore de temps.

Docteur Morgan : Bien, je vais vous envoyer Maisy, notre assistante sociale. Elle pourra vous aider dans votre cheminement.

Adrien grogne tandis que le médecin sort de la chambre. Il n'y a aucun cheminement à faire, aucune décision à prendre. Son regard se porte vers la jeune fille de son cœur. À part le plâtre sur son poignet, plus rien ne paraît. Se défaisant doucement de l'étreinte de Sabine, il se dirige vers Marinette. Il dépose les lèvres sur son front. Respirant son odeur, fraîche de vanille. Les infirmières l'avaient lavée hier et sa mère avait apporter son shampooing. Il s'accroche à cette odeur, cherchant les mots.

Adrien : Je ne vous laisserai pas faire… Tom, Sabine… Vous ne pouvez pas sérieusement penser la débrancher.

Tom : Adrien, nous ne ferons rien sans ton accord. Mais pense à elle… Elle n'aurait pas voulu être maintenue en vie par des machines. Elle aimait la vie… plus que tout.

Adrien : Elle est optimiste et voit toujours le côté positif des gens… Elle n'abandonnera pas, moi non plus.

Adrien a remarqué la différence entre Tom et lui… Alors que lui parlait d'elle encore au présent, son père utilisait le temps passé… Il avait renoncé… La réalité le frappe, ses parents ont jeter l'éponge. Se secouant, Adrien serre la main de sa princesse. Il n'abandonnerait pas… Il ne le peut pas… IMPOSSIBLE!

Il dépose la tête contre la poitrine de Marinette, qui se lève et s'abaisse au rythme de la machine, et laisse les larmes coulées sans gêne.

* * *

 _6 jours plus tard…_

Adrien est complétement épuisé. Il a dû se battre pour se faire entendre cette nuit. La pire nuit de sa vie… enfin exæquo avec celle de l'attaque. Les constantes de Marinette sont tombées sous le seuil critique vers minuit. Le médecin de garde à refuser de la réanimée. Adrien a dû crier et menacé pour que finalement Sabine leur supplie de la réanimé. Ils se sont exécutés presqu'à contre cœur. Une fois les constantes revenues au beau fixe et tout le personnel sorti de la chambre, Janine est venue lui parler. Lui expliquant que Marinette ne veut plus se battre et désire partir. Adrien à pleurer dans ses bras, longuement. Lorsque Sabine et Tom sont revenu dans la chambre, ils ont longuement parlé et Adrien a dû se résigner a accepté que si jamais ses constantes retombaient, cette fois il ne la réanimera pas. Tom et Sabine sont au bout du rouleau, voir leur fille souffrir ainsi est pire que de la savoir morte. Adrien a alors passée la nuit à parler à Marinette, la suppliant de se battre, de ne pas se laisser mourir.

Son estomac gargouille soudain. Il réalise qu'il est presque l'heure du souper et qu'il n'a rien manger depuis la veille. Il se tourne vers Sabine et Tom.

Adrien : Je… Je vais aller chercher à manger à la cantine…

Il embrasse Marinette sur le front en lui promettant, comme toujours, de revenir très vite. Il sort son cellulaire et le montre aux parents de Marinette qui approuve d'un signe de tête. Puis il descend au sous-sol pour aller à la cantine. Il se prend un club sandwich et un soda. Comme il sort son argent son cellulaire sonne. Son cœur manque un battement alors qu'il voit numéro inconnu s'afficher. Tremblant de la tête aux pieds, il décroche.

Adrien : Oui allô?

La voix de Sabine est entrecoupée de sanglots.

Sabine; A-Adrien… c'est M-Ma…rinette….

Une vague de froid le saissit. Sans réfléchir, il ferme son cellulaire et cours vers l'ascenseur. Il appuie rapidement sur le bouton d'appel. Avec un grognement, il se retourne et emprunte l'escalier. Il monte à la course les 5 étages pour se rendre à la chambre de Marinette… Les larmes lui piquent les yeux.

 _Ne me quittes pas Marinette… Noooooon_

Il défonce presque la porte du cinquième étage, et cours dans le long couloir. Ses poumons brûlent sous l'effort. Il négocie un virage serrer et ses pieds s'arrête brusquement alors que ses yeux se posent sur Sabine et Tom, devant la porte de la chambre de Marinette. Les deux se tiennent un à l'autre, alors que les sanglots de Sabine résonne jusqu'à lui. Ses genoux lâchent sous lui, et son monde s'écroule.

Adrien : NONNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!

* * *

 **Je dois avouer que j'ai eu de la difficulté à écrire ce chapitre et que j'ai dû me reprendre quelques fois car les émotions étaient trop ouf! Pauvre Adrien, non? Désolé :(**


	15. 15 - Adrien

**Bon c'est le dernier chapitre que j'avais d'écrit d'avance... Je dois pondre les autres :) J'espère que vous m'en voulez pas d'avoir tuée Marinette... Mais faut que l'histoire avance. Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Adrien

Ses genoux cognent durement contre le linoléum du plancher. Sa vision se brouille et les sons ambiants disparaissent dans ses oreilles. Sa tête tombe contre son torse mollement alors qu'il sent son cœur se briser. Un part de lui se fractionne du reste de son corps. Un froid se glisse dans ses entrailles. Il ne verra plus jamais ses grands yeux bleus… Il ne sentira plus jamais ses lèvres douces répondre à ses baisers… À cet instant, plus rien n'a d'importance.

Il sent une pression sur ses épaules. Un bruit essai de percer le coton dans ses oreilles. Il redresse lentement la tête pour apercevoir Tom devant lui le visage baigner de larmes. Il voit ses lèvres bougées, mais aucun sort ne semble sortir de ses lèvres… Enfin peut-être car il entend un léger bourdonnement.

Qu'allait-il devenir sans elle?

Il sent son corps balloter d'avant en arrière, alors que les mains de Tom le secoue dissipant légèrement le brouillard dans son esprit. Il force les mots à sortir de sa bouche. Il est surpris à quel point sa voix est rauque et faible.

Adrien : Elle… est… partie…

Tom : Elle est réveillée!

Les mots se frayent un chemin lent vers sa conscience… Réveillée… Elle est réveillée… Il regarde Tom le dévisageant. Il remarque l'énorme sourire sur le visage de l'homme. Oui, elle est réveillée. Il force ses jambes à ses lever. D'un pas chancelant, il se dirige vers la chambre. Il entend les murmures de protestations de Sabine et Tom mais il s'en fout. Il ouvre la porte et ses yeux se pose immédiatement sur elle… plus exactement sur ses grands yeux bleus qui regarde autour d'elle sans le voir. Puis Janine le pousse gentiment hors de la pièce, sortant avec lui.

Janine : Adrien, tu dois laisser le temps au docteur de vérifier son état. C'est un miracle qui vient de se produire, mon petit.

Adrien : Elle est réveillée… Elle est sauvée?

Janine : Le médecin va venir vous voir. Laisse-leur un peu de temps, d'accord mon petit.

Il acquiesce doucement tandis qu'elle retourne dans la chambre. Il se tourne vers les parents de sa douce. Sabine lui saute au cou, pleurant.

Sabine : Tu avais raison! On n'aurait jamais dû douter. Dire qu'on aurait pu la laisser mourir cette nuit!

Tom : Tu n'as jamais douté… C'est toi qui l'a sauvée!

Dans sa poitrine, il sent son cœur battre plus fort. Elle était vivante seulement séparé de lui par un simple mur. Jamais de toute sa vie, il n'avait été aussi heureux. Il ne tenait plus en place.

Il se met à faire les cent pas dans le couloir. Pourquoi est-ce si long? Après ce qui lui parait une éternité, une dame en blouse blanche sort de la chambre.

Docteur : Bonjour, je suis le Docteur Valério, c'est moi qui est de garde aujourd'hui.

Tom : Comment va-t-elle?

Docteur Valerio : C'est tout simplement un miracle. Je n'ai pas d'autre mot. Vous êtes très chanceux. Ces constantes sont bonnes et on voit déjà qu'elles ont tendance à s'améliorer. Nous ne craignons plus pour sa vie. Cependant…

Adrien qui était sûr de voler d'extase, redescend rapidement sur Terre.

Docteur Valerio : Elle est en état de choc. Ce qui est comprenable. Elle souffre d'une sorte de mutisme. Ces cordes vocales, bien que touchée lors de l'agression, sont maintenant guérit donc normalement elle devrait être en mesure de parler, ce qui n'est pas le cas.

Sabine : Pourquoi?

Docteur Valerio : Un de mes collègues psychologue m'a expliqué qu'il arrive que certaines victimes de graves agressions ou accidents, souffrent ainsi de mutisme. C'est un genre de réflexe de protection du corps.

Adrien : Est-ce permanent?

Docteur Valerio : Non. Difficile de dire cependant quand elle reparlera… Mais quand elle fera se sera de son propre chef. Il ne faut surtout pas la pousser à parler. Attendez qu'elle soit prête. On ignore si elle se souviens de tout ou juste de certains détails. L'état de choc devrait se dissispé au cours des prochains jours. Cela devrait aider à la sortir de sa torpeur. Pour l'instant, elle agit sous reflexe et impulsion. Nous allons la garder quelques jours en observation pour être sûr qu'elle est sur la bonne voie, ensuite nous allons la laisser sortir. Laissez-la faire son cheminement, tout en étant là pour elle. Pas de bébé… Elle ne sera sans doute plus jamais la même jeune femme qu'avant mais avec beaucoup d'amour, d'encadrement et de temps, elle sera à même de vivre une vie sensiblement normale.

Tom : Le lieu de l'agression se trouve juste à côté de chez nous… Est-ce que vous croyez que ça peut causer problème?

Docteur Valerio : Peut-être qu'il serait mieux qu'elle aille habiter chez des parents, le temps qu'elle ait la force de retourner non loin des lieux du drames…

Tom : Notre famille habite loin… Je ne vois pas…

Adrien : Elle peut venir vivre au Manoir. Nous avons pleins de chambre d'invité. Je serai là. Vous pourrez venir à votre guise.

Sabine : Ton père acceptera?

Adrien : Oui, il le fera pour moi.

Docteur Valerio : Bien, je vous laisse une prescription de somnifère et de quelques médicaments qu'elle devra prendre pour le choc post-traumatique. Elle risque d'avoir de la difficulté à dormir et manger. C'est important de s'assurer que ses besoins de base soient comblés.

Adrien : Je veillerai sur elle. Est-ce qu'on peut aller la voir?

Docteur Valerio : Oui… N'oubliez pas... pas de bébé…

Elle glisse sa main contre son épaule, puis elle serre la main de Tom et Sabine avant de disparaître dans le couloir. Tom pousse la porte de la chambre. Adrien sent son cœur manquer des battements alors qu'il entre dans la chambre derrière Sabine. Il remarque à peine que Jannine est là tant tout son univers est centrée sur Marinette. Les parents de Marinette se jette littéralement sur leur fille en pleurant. Il remarque que cette dernière se raidit à leur contact, les yeux grands ouvert. Rapidement Tom et Sabine pleurs contre leur fille, qui elle affiche une expression des plus neutre en les regardant. Adrien reste planté sur place, ses pieds refusant de bouger. Il a tellement souhaité la retrouver que maintenant qu'il la voyait réveillé, il ne savait plus comment agir. Lentement ses parents s'éloignent d'elle pour lui faire place. Le regard de Marinette glisse lentement sur le plancher jusqu'à lui. Lorsque ses yeux trouvent les siens, il remarque le flash de reconnaissance qui traverse le bleu intense de ses pupilles. Elle sursaute en silence, portant la main à sa bouche. Comme un signal, Adrien franchi l'espace entre eux en une fraction de seconde, pour aller prendre les mains de la jeune fille. Il sent des larmes chaudes coulées de ses yeux.

Adrien : Marinette…

Marinette a rapidement retrouvé son expression neutre. Il a l'impression qu'elle ne ressent rien. Il hésite un instant puis dépose un baiser léger comme une plume sur son front. Il sent la jeune femme se raidir à son contact et une vague de colère lui monte à la gorge. Il sera là pour elle… Elle lui reviendra.

Il s'éloigne doucement alors qu'elle serre sa main de sa main valide.

Tom : Ma chérie… Je suis si content de te retrouver.

Son regard bleu se pose sur les trois personnes dans la chambre puis sur son environnement. Adrien remarque les sourcils froncés de sa Lady.

Adrien : Tu es à l'hôpital, ma belle. Tout va bien… Tout ira pour le mieux tu vas voir.

Elle se retourne et le fixe intensément, longuement. Puis elle hoche doucement la tête. Incapable de lâcher la main de Marinette, il s'assoit dans la chaise à côté du lit. Elle regarde la fenêtre longuement puis le regarde.

Sabine : Des cadeaux de tes amis d'école et de la famille.

Il voit que Marinette est perdue. Elle les regarde tous les trois.

Adrien : Ma chérie, tu à été dans le coma pendant 38 interminables jours.

Les yeux de Marinette s'agrandirent de surprise une fraction de seconde, puis une fois encore elle se ferme à eux alors que sont visage devient neutre et sans vie. La porte s'ouvre doucement et Alya et Nino entre. Instantanément Adrien se lève et se jette sur eux pour les sortir de la chambre.

Alya : A-Adrien… Je rêve ou elle est réveillée?

Adrien : Elle s'est réveillée il y a quelques heures.

Alya : Je veux la voir!

Mais Adrien bloque l'accès.

Adrien : Attends… Je dois t'avertir. Elle est en état de choc. Elle ne parle plus. Le médecin croit que ça reviendra mais pour l'instant elle n'a aucune réaction ou presque. Elle tolère difficilement d'être touchée. Elle revient de loin, faut lui laisser le temps et ne pas la brusquer.

Les yeux d'Alya se remplissent de larmes

Nino : Babe, faut être fort pour elle. On peut l'aider?

Adrien : Oui… en étant là pour elle et en lui laissant du temps pour se remettre. Le médecin dit qu'elle ne sera plus jamais la même, mais qu'avec beaucoup d'amour, d'aide et de soutiens, elle arrivera a vivre une vie normale.

Il regarde ses deux amis. Alya sèche ses larmes et redresse les épaules. Elle approuve d'un mouvement de tête tandis qu'Adrien ouvre la porte pour les laisser passer.

* * *

 **Ah ah ah! Est-ce qui en a qui ont vraiment crue que je l'ai tuée? Ben non je ferais jamais ça... enfin peut-être... Qui sait? Chose certaine c'est loin d'être fini! Commentez s.v.p.!**


	16. 16 - Adrien

**Je m'excuse d'avance mais j'ai galéré sur ce chapitre.**

 **Merci pour les commentaires...**

 **J'avoue que certains chapitres ou certains événements aurait pu être plus détaillé, moins rapide. Cependant j'écrit cette fic selon les idées qui me sortent de la tête. Le premier chapitre que j'ai écrit est celui du viol... Puis j'ai écrit les 5-6 chapitres qui le suivent avant d'écrire le premier. Je sais ou je veux aller, j'ai mes idées, mais c'est entre le point A et le point B que parfois je sais pas trop comment apporter les chose et que ça peut avoir l'air rapide. J'ai des chapitres qui sont déjà écrit qui se passent beaucoup plus tard dans l'histoire... Je dois juste amener les personnages là-bas!**

 **Pour ce qui est des sentiments d'Adrien pour Marinette et Ladybug, je me suis dit qu'Adrien n'est pas stupide... Depuis quatre ans qu'il vit le rejet de Ladybug. Un homme finit par comprendre (c'est comprenable non LOL désolé fallait que je le place) Alors quand il s'est fait clairement rejeter, ça été une évidence point. Puis selon les scripteur Marinette et lui sont des âmes sœurs... Dans ma fic, il se côtoient comme ami depuis quatre ans, ils ont maturé et ont changé, du à l'adolescence. Il est donc normal qu'il ait des sentiments pour elle. Et elle vu qu'elle n'a jamais réellement senti de rejet de la part d'Adrien, elle s'est accrochée à ce mince amour et s'est contentée de son amitié... Enfin pour moi s'était clair... LOL**

 **Bon sur cet agréable réflexion, bonne lecture!**

* * *

Adrien

Le regard d'Adrien glisse lentement sur Marinette. Un puissant sentiment de désespoir le submerge. Depuis maintenant 2 jours qu'elle est réveillée, et Adrien réalise enfin à quel point le chemin pour le rétablissement de Marinette sera long et ardu. Les médecins l'avaient averti, mais de le voir de ses propres yeux étaient une autre paire de manche. Le premier choc fût le soir même, quand ils ont apporté le repas de Marinette. Une crème de légumes avec un biscuit soda. Elle a réussi à avaler quatre cuillères… Le médecin lui a alors expliquer que son estomac, privé de nourriture depuis presque 40 jours avait rétrécit et n'était plus habitué à manger. Elle devait ré apprendre à manger, tel un bébé. Le lendemain, ce fût son premier levé du lit. Elle devait prendre appui sur Janine pour faire une dizaine de pas et s'étaler sur son lit, complétement épuisée. Janine lui avait expliquer que les muscles de ses jambes étaient affaiblis par l'inertie du coma. Mais elle l'a rassurée qu'en peu de temps, avec de l'exercice quotidien, elle serait de nouveau sur pied. Mais ce qu'il l'a le plus marqué c'est ce matin… Il sent la colère montée en lui, alors que sa mémoire lui rappelle l'incident du matin. Pour la première fois depuis son réveillé, un homme qu'elle ne connaissait pas, est entré dans la chambre. Un jeune infirmier, venant prendre ses constantes, est entré tout sourire dans la chambre. Marinette a complétement paniqué. Elle a viré au blanc et s'est mise à trembler si fort que le lit s'est mis à vibrer. Il a lu la panique dans ses grands yeux bleus et il s'est précipité vers elle pour la calmer. Mais à l'instant où ses mains l'ont touché, essayant de la calmer, elle s'est mise à se débattre telle une furie. Elle poussait contre ses talons pour monter plus haut dans le lit, histoire d'être plus loin des deux hommes. Adrien a alors remarquer les ombres dans le regard de Marinette. Elle ne les voyait plus, elle revoyait les hommes qui l'avaient agressé. Elle se débattait si fort qu'elle était sur le point d'arracher ses fils et son soluté. L'infirmier a agi rapidement, injectant un calmant dans son tube à soluté. Presqu'instantanément Marinette s'est calmé et moins de deux minutes plus tard, elle dormait.

Adrien baisse les yeux sur les papiers qu'il tient. Le docteur Valerio lui a donner une panoplie de document sur les chocs post-traumatique et sur ce à quoi s'attendre au cours des prochaines semaines. Elle a cependant mentionné que chaque cas est différent et que rien n'était coulée dans le béton. En plus des documents à lire, elle lui a donner une feuille lui indiquant comment l'aider à tonifier ses muscles et comment introduire les aliments de façon saine. Et pour finir il avait un petit paquet de feuille de prescription pour les médicaments qu'elle devait prendre régulièrement ou en cas d'urgence, telle la crise de ce matin. Dès que Marinette serait remise de son mutisme, Adrien devait l'amener chez un spécialiste des traumatismes pour l'aider à avancer.

Un autre que lui aurait paniqué, voir se serait trouvé une excuse pour ne pas avoir à s'en occuper mais pour Adrien s'est tout le contraire. Aider Marinette à aller mieux, l'aide à se sentir mieux… comme s'il réparait les tords dont il se sent coupable. Puis il y a aussi le fait de s'occuper d'elle… Marinette… car son amour est tellement fort pour elle, que de savoir qu'elle a besoin de lui, qu'il peut l'aider, qu'il l'aidera à aller mieux, le remplit d'un bonheur incroyable. Décidément son année scolaire est fichue, mais ça lui est bien égal!

Tom et Sabine arrive dans la chambre avec une chaise roulante et un large sac de voyage. Tom lui tend le sac.

Tom : Nous avons mis le nécessaire pour au moins une semaine. Cependant nous viendront la voir fréquemment.

Adrien : La porte du manoir vous sera toujours ouverte.

Sabine : Tu es sûr que cela ne dérange pas ton père, Adrien?

Adrien : Non ça va.

Adrien se remémore alors sa discussion houleuse avec son père. Pour une des rares fois de sa vie, il a affronté son père avec ardeur. Il l'a même menacé de se prendre un logement le lendemain pour s'occuper de Marinette. Son père a eu un drôle de regard puis a donner son consentement. Décidément, il se transformait de plus en plus en chien de garde en ce qui a trait à Marinette… hmmm… chat de garde?

Délicatement Tom à soulever Marinette du lit pour le déposer dans la chaise roulante. Adrien a fait une accolade à Janine, le remerciant pour tout, puis ils se sont dirigés vers la sortie. Une fois dehors Adrien à aider Marinette à se glisser dans sa voiture tandis que Tom range le sac de voyage dans le coffre. Tom et Sabine ont embrasser leur fille, lui promettant de venir la voir bientôt, tandis qu'Adrien a pris place à côté d'elle.

Le trajet vers le manoir se fait en silence. Adrien ne peut s'empêcher de regarder Marinette, qui elle, toujours aussi neutre, regarde le dossier devant elle. Une fois stationner devant l'énorme manoir, Adrien contourne la voiture pour aller prendre Marinette dans ses bras. Une fois à l'intérieur, il dépose Marinette sur ses pieds, la tenant contre lui.

Adrien : De ce côté, c'est la salle à manger et la cuisine. De l'autre, c'est le bureau de mon père. Tu veux essayer de marcher un peu?

Elle le regarde longuement, puis hoche la tête.

Lentement, il monte les escaliers en direction de l'étage supérieur du manoir. Arrivé au palier, il remarque que les jambes de la jeune fille tremblent. Il s'arrête un instant.

Adrien : De ce côté c'est la chambre de mon père et la bibliothèque, de l'autre côté y a ma chambre et la tienne.

Lentement, il se penche et la soulève de nouveau. Puis il monte la dernière volée de marches vers le pallier. Puis il longe le corridor jusqu'à la porte de sa chambre. Il ouvre la porte située en face de la sienne. La chambre d'ami est la plus petite des chambres du manoir, cependant elle est plus grande que n'importe quelle chambre standard. Un lit double est appuyé contre mur gauche, une commode et un placard font le coin de la chambre droit. Une grande porte fenêtre, qui donne sur un petit balcon situé derrière le manoir, laisse passer la lumière du jour sur le mur du fond. Une petite porte à quelque pas de la commode mène à une autre pièce. Sur le mur face au lit, un écran plat de taille non négligeable trône. Adrien dépose lentement Marinette sur le lit.

Adrien : Je reviens tout de suite.

Adrien sort en courant chercher le sac de voyage et reviens rapidement. Il découvre Marinette, le regard perdu vers la fenêtre de la chambre. Il dépose le sac de voyage et ouvre la porte de côté.

Adrien : Tu as ta propre salle de bain. Ma chambre est en face, donc je suis tout près, si tu as besoin.

Les yeux de Marinette se tourne vers lui, le détaillant un instant.

Adrien : Je vais demander à Nathalie d'aller chercher tes médicaments. Est-ce… que… euh… est-ce que tu veux manger?

Doucement Marinette approuve.

Adrien : Bien! Je vais nous chercher un peu de soupe, d'accord. Je reviens.

Il plonge dans le sac de voyage et sort le cellulaire de Marinette, et lui tend. Marinette le prend doucement entre ses mains.

Adrien : Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit pendant mon absence, texte-moi. Je fais vite.

Alors qu'il sort de la chambre, son cellulaire vibre contre lui. Surpris, il le sort pour apercevoir un texto de Marinette. Il l'ouvre.

Marinette : Merci Adrien.

Il lève la tête et rencontre le bleu de ses yeux. Avec un sourire, il se penche dans une élégante courbette digne de son alter-ego :

Adrien : Mais tout le plaisir est pour moi Princesse!

* * *

 **J'espère que vous me pardonnez ce chapitre médiocre... Le prochain est meilleur PROMIS!**


	17. 17 - Adrien

**J'aime bien ce chapitre. Il est précurseur de pleins de petits moments dans les prochains chapitres. Toutes les réactions des personnages sont, selon moi, importante ici. Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Adrien

Ils ont mangé ensemble sur le lit de Marinette. Puis Adrien s'est mis à lui raconter ce qu'elle a manqué depuis l'incident. Il ne manque pas son expression de pure surprise quand il lui annonce que deux nouveaux super-héros ont joins les rangs de Chat Noir, ni l'expression angoissé quand il mentionne l'absence de Ladybug depuis un certain temps. Il sait qu'il se doit d'être honnête avec elle, lui dire qu'il sait qui elle est, mais il a peur de sa réaction. Il préfère qu'elle se concentre sur le fait d'aller mieux avant de lui lâcher cette bombe. Après leur frugal repas, Adrien a ouvert la télé et ils ont écouté un film léger dans son lit. La présence de Marinette à porter de bras sans pouvoir la toucher est un véritable supplice. Il se retourne à la moitié du film pour découvrir qu'elle dort à point fermer. Il sourit. Elle n'aura pas besoin des somnifères ce soir. Une petite victoire dans le cœur d'Adrien. Doucement, il la descend plus bas et la recouvre avec la couverture. Puis il ferme la télé et la lumière avant de quitter pour retrouver sa chambre. Il étire ses membres endoloris par la position raide qu'il a maintenu pendant le film. Un petit tour dehors en tant que Chat Noir lui fera le plus grand bien. Marinette dort profondément et si elle a besoin de lui, elle le textera.

Rapidement il se transforme et se faufile par sa fenêtre. Il se met à courir sur les toits de Paris, laissant tout le stress et la peur des dernières semaines, s'envoler dans le ciel noir. Soudain des formes au loin captent son attention. Avec un sourire, il se dirige rapidement vers eux. Il atterrit derrière Carapace et Rena Rouge, dans un petit bruit. Ces deux amis se retourne en sursautant.

Rena : Chat Noir? Tu m'as fait peur!

Chat Noir : Désolé. Que faites vous dehors à cette heure?

Carapace se dandine doucement d'un pied à l'autre, visiblement mal à l'aise.

Carapace : Bien en fait, on patrouille.

Chat Noir : Vous patrouillez?

Rena Rouge : O-Oui… on s'est dit que l'on pouvait aider un peu plus, en patrouillant.

Chat Noir : Depuis quand faites-vous cela?

Rena Rouge : On a commencé quelques jours après avoir reçu nos miraculous. Tu n'es pas fâché, dis?

Chat Noir : Hein? Non non! J'avais l'habitude de faire des patrouilles le soir avec Ladybug. Mais je n'en ai pas refait depuis…

Carapace : Ne te sens pas mal d'avoir arrêté… On ne sait pas ce qui se passe réellement mais on se doute que c'est grave.

Il dévisage ses amis, ils ont été là, présent pour lui depuis le début, même avant qu'ils ne deviennent Rena Rouge et Carapace. Il sait qu'ils ne diront jamais qui il est. Il sait qu'il peut leur faire confiance. Mais avant de leur avouer, il se doit d'être honnête avec Marinette. En même temps, il trouve injuste de caché autant d'informations à ses amis qui l'aide et qui prennent à cœur leur aventures de super-héros et la sécurité de Paris. Il pouvait leur en dire un peu... Il avait confiance en eux.

Chat Noir : C'est compliqué… Plusieurs choses sont arrivées en même temps ou presque. Et tout s'est bousculé. Mais bon pour faire court, depuis un bout, ma vie personnelle est des plus chaotique. Ma petite amie est très… malade. Et je passe le plus clair de mon temps à m'occuper d'elle.

Rena Rouge : Ta petite amie? Je croyais que tu en pinçais pour Ladybug!... Non attends! Ladybug est absente depuis un bail… Ladybug et toi?

Chat Noir sursaute. Il avait réellement sous-estimé les pouvoirs de déduction d'Alya. Il sent ses joues rougir légèrement.

Chat Noir : Euh… eh bien c'est que…

Rena Rouge : Pas vrai! Ça fait longtemps?

Chat Noir : On peut dire ça!

Rena Rouge : C'est dément! Mais attends, tu as dit qu'elle est malade?

Chat Noir je mord la joue, il doit faire attention à ce qu'il dit. Alya est vraiment trop perspicace.

Chat Noir : Oui. Alya, tu ne peux pas publier rien ce ceci sur le Ladyblog. N'oublie pas que le Papillon doit le lire. Tant ma relation avec Ladybug que sa maladie doivent rester caché du public.

Carapace met la main sur l'épaule de Rena Rouge, s'apprêtant à la calmer, cependant Rena Rouge répond ce qu'il souhaitait entendre.

Rena Rouge : je comprends, je n'avais aucunement l'intention de le mentionné sur le Ladyblog.

Chat Noir : Merci. Je dois rentrer maintenant. Je vais tenter de venir plus souvent en patrouille. Merci d'avoir pris le relai.

Carapace : De rien. On est là pour ça…

Rena Rouge : Souhaite prompt rétablissement à Ladybug de notre part s'il vous plait.

Chat Noir : Je le ferai. Bonne soirée.

Sur ce, il s'élance rapidement dans la nuit. La bourrée d'adrénaline qui l'a saisi alors qu'Alya découvrait une partie de sa vie, le propulse rapidement d'un toit à l'autre. Il atteint rapidement sa chambre. Il se dé transforme et tend un camembert à Plagg. Il jette un coup d'œil dans la chambre de Marinette, et la découvre profondément endormie et sereine. Avec un sourire, il retourne dans sa chambre puis saute dans la douche. Après avoir calmer ses nerfs sous les jets chaud de la douche, il se sèche et enfile un pantalon de survêtement, et se dirige vers son lit. Comme il s'apprête à s'assoir, un cri perçant retentit.

ADRRRRIIIIIIEEEENNNNNN

Adrien bondit sur ses pieds alors que l'adrénaline reflue dans ses veines puissamment. Il court vers la chambre de Marinette. Arrivé devant la porte de la chambre de Marinette un second cri retentit, un cri rempli de désespoir.

NOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNN

Il s'attend presque à trouver un intrus dans sa chambre mais non. Marinette se débat dans son sommeil. Ses bras battent l'air et ses pieds se déchaine contre le matelas. Une larme coule sur la joue de la jeune fille alors que ses yeux sont fermés sur le cauchemar qui la terrifie.

Rapidement, il la rejoint il hésite une seconde avant de mettre ses mains sur ses épaules évitant de justesse ses poings.

Adrien : Marinette… Marinette c'est un rêve!

Elle continue à se débattre sous ses doigts. Doucement, il la secoue et hausse la voix.

Adrien : Mari! Je suis là! Mari réveille-toi!

Ses mouvements s'arrêtent soudainement tandis qu'elle se raidit. Elle ouvre soudain les yeux et Adrien soupire. Il remarque alors les ombres dans ses yeux, et en même temps elle se met à trembler alors qu'elle recommence à se débattre. Elle est encore prise dans ses souvenirs.

Marinette : Non…Non… Je vous en prie !

Adrien sent la colère et l'impuissance lui tordre le ventre.

Adrien : Mari… Princesse… Je suis là… C'est fini.

Il semble impossible de percer les ténèbres qui entoure la jeune fille. Il la secoue un peu plus fort puis se jette contre elle, encerclant ses épaules la retenant contre lui. Il la sent se raidir contre lui, et il l'entend son souffle se bloquer dans sa gorge.

Adrien : Princesse… C'est moi… Chut! Tout va bien!

Lentement, il décolle sa tête de l'épaule de la jeune fille, pour croiser son regard. Les ombres ont disparues et il retrouve le bleu si magnifique des yeux de sa Lady. Lentement, il se décolle, remarquant qu'elle n'affiche pas cet air neutre qui habite son visage depuis son réveille. Alors qu'il est presque assis, un énorme sanglot secoue Marinette, qui porte ses mains à son visage. Adrien s'assoit n'osant pas la touchée. Les larmes coulent à flots sur ses joues. Adrien est démuni, sans réellement réfléchir, il la rapproche de lui, la serrant contre lui.

Adrien : Ça va aller… Je suis tellement désolé, tout ça, c'est de ma faute. Mais je suis là… Je te promets de t'aider…

Il la sent se raidir contre lui. Puis elle se remet à pleurer de plus belle. Lentement Adrien fait des cercles avec ses mains dans le dos de la jeune fille, apaisant ses larmes. Après plusieurs minutes Marinette se calme.

Adrien : Tu veux qu'on en parle?

Marinette secoue la tête, se mordillant la lèvre.

Adrien : D'accord… Mais je te planifie un rendez-vous avec ce spécialiste rapidement. C'est important que tu le rencontre, pour que tu puisses avancer et recommencer à vivre normalement… enfin le plus normalement possible.

Marinette détourne le visage en le repoussant doucement. Adrien sent son cœur s'effriter alors qu'elle lui tourne le dos pour se recoucher. Avec un soupir, il sort de la chambre, non sans entendre Marinette pleurer doucement dans son dos.

* * *

 **Comme on dit: Y en aura pas de facile! Commentez!**


	18. 18 - Adrien

**ATTENTION: CHAPITRE MATURE! MENTION DE VIOLENCE!**

 **Bon, j'avais l'intention de faire durer le malaise plus longtemps mais finalement je crois que ce qui ce passe dans ce chapitre est important pour que l'histoire avance. Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Adrien

Ce ne fût pas la nuit la plus reposante pour Adrien. Il est si heureux qu'elle soit enfin sortie de sa constante stupeur. Et que dire du fait qu'elle parle enfin! Son cœur a presque explosé de joie quand il a réalisé que le premier mot qu'elle a prononcé était son nom. Ok, il n'a pas apprécié l'urgence et la peur qui perçait à travers sa voix, mais c'était son nom.

Son esprit ne cesse de rejouer en boucle les évènements. Il aimerait tellement savoir ce qui se passe dans sa tête. Elle a pleuré contre lui, puis la repousser, pour finir par pleurer seule. Il s'est abstenu de tout commentaires ou de la pousser à se confier, car il savait qu'elle avait besoin de temps. Elle était brisée et devait affronter ce qui lui était arrivée à son propre rythme. Mais Dieu seul sait à quel point il a été difficile pour lui de sortir de la chambre et de la laisser seule. Alors que les premiers rayons du soleil percent le ciel, Adrien se lève. Tranquillement il s'habille et se dirige vers la chambre de Marinette. Il est surpris de la trouvée assise au bord du lit les yeux fixes sur la porte de la salle de bain. Il aurait crue qu'elle aurait dormie plus longtemps ce matin.

Adrien : Bon matin, Marinette.

Elle se retourne lentement. Il remarque ses yeux rougis sur ses joues blanches. Elle n'a peut-être pas dormi elle aussi.

Marinette : Bonjour Adrien.

Sa voix est faible et rauque, mais qu'elle plaisir de l'entendre.

Adrien : Tu veux prendre une douche?

Elle hoche doucement la tête, puis ses yeux se pose sur ses jambes, alors qu'un pli soucieux lui barre le front.

Adrien : Besoin d'aide?

Elle relève la tête subitement. Elle devient plus blanche encore alors que ses yeux s'agrandissent.

Marinette : Non… non… ça… ça va aller…

Puis elle se lève lentement. Il remarque la grimace de concentration qui se forme sur son visage, alors qu'elle pose un pied devant l'autre. Subtilement Adrien s'approche pour être là si jamais ses jambes flanchent. Elle atteint sans encombre la porte de la salle de bain.

Adrien : Y a des serviettes dans l'armoire, juste là. Tu veux que je t'apporte des vêtements de rechanges?

Elle hoche doucement la tête. Tandis qu'Adrien sort des vêtements propres de la valise de Marinette celle-ci part la douche. Adrien dépose les vêtements de Marinette sur la vanité ainsi que son cellulaire.

Adrien : Je vais nous faire à déjeuner. Si y a un problème, texte-moi, d'accord.

Elle hoche doucement la tête, Adrien quitte la salle de bain en fermant la porte derrière lui. Presqu'aussitôt Tikki s'envole pour le rejoindre.

Tikki : Adrien, je peux t'accompagner je prendrai bien un biscuit.

Avec un sourire, Adrien ouvre sa veste.

Adrien : Bien sûr!

Tikki se faufille sous sa chemise et Adrien se rend à la cuisine. Un mot de Nathalie sur le frigo lui apprend que son père et elle, ont quittés pour la journée et seront de retour pour le souper. Lentement, il prépare des crêpes et des fruits frais. Il tend un camembert à Plagg et un biscuit à Tikki. Puis verse deux verres de jus d'orange, un pour lui et un pour Marinette. Il dispose le tout sur un grand cabaret. Soudain Tikki échappe son biscuit et se fige.

Adrien : Tikki?

Tikki : Adrien, vite… Marinette…

Adrien se propulse à la vitesse de l'éclair vers l'étage supérieur, suivit des deux Kwamis. Puis entre dans la chambre, ne voyant pas Marinette, il ouvre la porte de la salle de bain. Il ne voit presque rien tant il y a de la vapeur. Puis il voit une tâche blanche au sol. Il s'approche rapidement. Marinette est assise par terre, non loin de la toilette, les genoux contre son ventre, les bras encerclent les genoux. Sa tête est appuyée contre ses genoux et elle pleure.

Il dépose sa main contre son bras. Elle lève la tête et détourne rapidement les yeux.

Marinette : Laisse-moi Adrien…

Adrien remarque alors que le haut de la serviette, qui repose sur les genoux de Marinette, est rouge. Son souffle se fait difficile, alors qu'il tente de prendre les bras de Marinette entre ses doigts.

Marinette : Non… Adrien… Laisse-moi… s'il te plait…

Sa voix n'est qu'un filet. Il secoue la tête doucement, tandis que le bruit assourdissant du sang qui frappe dans ses oreilles, semble être plus fort.

Adrien : Oh Mari….

Un puissant sentiment d'impuissance le saisit alors que ses doigts retournent les bras de la jeune fille. Du sang coule de ses poignets. Rien de majeur mais le geste n'en reste pas moins grave. D'un mouvement souple, il soulève Marinette pour l'installer contre son torse, entre ses jambes, alors qu'il s'assoit contre le mur de la salle de bain. Puis il encercle la jeune fille de ses bras. Il la sent trembler contre lui.

Adrien : Je ne te ferai aucun mal Mari… J'espère que tu le sais. Je ne veux pas que tu te fasses du mal…

Marinette pleure de plus belle contre lui. Doucement il caresse ses cheveux mouillés, déposant un doux baiser sur le sommet de sa tête. Adrien remarque alors le petit rasoir sur le plancher non loin. Une vague de culpabilité le submerge. Il ressert l'étreinte contre Marinette. Celle-ci cesse de trembler un instant. Il passe deux doigts sous son menton, levant sa tête. Il plonge ses yeux dans les siens. Puis embrasse doucement le bout de son nez avant d'étirer le bras vers l'armoire non loin. Il s'étire, lâchant momentanément Marinette, pour sortir une trousse de premiers soins. Lentement il sort le nécessaire et commence à bander les poignets de la jeune fille. Il la regarde du coin de l'œil, tandis qu'elle détourne le regard. Une fois les deux poignet soignés et bandés, Adrien repousse la trousse d'un coup de pied et reprend la jeune fille contre lui.

Adrien : Je sais que tu n'as probablement pas le goût d'en parler… Mais je suis là si tu en as besoin… Je serai toujours là.

Le silence qui s'en suit est lourd et rempli de non-dits. Il sent Marinette frissonner contre lui.

Adrien : Allons te sécher…

Comme Adrien viens pour se lever, elle l'arrête d'un geste de la main.

Marinette : Pas... Pas tout de suite…

Il se rassoit doucement, appuyant sa tête contre le mur alors qu'elle niche son visage contre son torse, cachant son visage à son regard. Adrien ferme les yeux un instant, se laissant aller à la merveilleuse sensation de leurs deux corps collés l'un contre l'autre. Un doux murmure brise le silence.

Adrien : Je n'ai pas compris…

Marinette : Je suis un fardeau pour toi…

Adrien vient pour répondre mais elle le coupe. Elle a ouvert une valve et l'a tout semble couler de ses lèvres.

Marinette : Je suis brisée… Sale… Je refuse que tu te sentes coupable de ce qui s'est passée… J'ai été lâche et je ne mérite pas ta pitié. Personne ne veut d'une fille qui a été… enfin… qui es lâche et souillée… Je connais ton grand cœur. Je sais que tu t'en veux et que c'est pour cette raison que tu m'aides; pour alléger ta culpabilité, et je refuse d'être un obstacle à ton bonheur. Mais je suis tellement égoïste que de te voir heureux dans les bras d'une autre serait une vraie torture, je préfère mourir que de vivre ainsi…

Adrien : Premièrement, tu n'es pas sale, tu viens de prendre ta douche.

Il tente d'alléger la situation, mais visiblement, cela ne fonctionne pas.

Adrien : Je suis sérieux Marinette… Tu n'es pas sale, souillée ou lâche. C'est de ma faute, si nous avions pris la voiture pour revenir rien de tout ça ne serait arrivée.

Marinette : C'est de ma faute si on est revenu à pieds.

Adrien : Et c'est moi qui n'a pas su te protéger.

Marinette : Tu ne pouvais rien faire, ils t'ont assommé… Il y avait tellement de sang.

Marinette tremble contre lui. Doucement il la serre contre lui.

Adrien : Et puis, je ne fais pas ça parce que je m'en veux, pour alléger ma culpabilité comme tu dis. Je t'aime et pour moi c'est simplement naturel de t'aider.

Marinette : Tu ne m'aimes pas… enfin tu ne peux pas m'aimer… Pas après…

Les larmes coulent à nouveau sur le visage de Marinette, bien qu'ils ne les voient pas, il sent son chandail se mouillée doucement.

Adrien : Chut Mari… Tu ne pouvais rien faire…

Marinette : Tu ne sais rien… J'ai été…

Adrien : Tout va bien Mari…

Marinette secoue la tête contre lui, puis un grand soupire lui fait hausser les épaules contre lui. Lorsqu'elle parle à nouveau, sa voix à une teinte déterminée mais en même temps triste.

Marinette : J'ai été lâche. Je me suis laisser faire. Ils m'ont demandé des choses et je les aie faites… sans rechigner…

À ses mots, Adrien se tend. Comment Marinette avait pu … participer, de ce qui semble être de son plein gré…

Marinette : J'ai fait ce qu'ils m'ont demandé… J'aurai pu me débattre, tenter de me sauver mais je ne l'ai pas fait.

Malgré le mal que les mots de Marinette lui font, il se doit de lui demander :

Adrien : Pourquoi?

Marinette : Pourquoi, quoi?

Il sent la colère bouillir en lui, et les mots sont sorti secs et froids.

Adrien : Pourquoi les as-tu laissé faire?

Marinette : Parce que je t'aime…

Il se dit qu'elle a une drôle de façon de l'aimer.

Marinette : Il te menaçait sans cesse…

Il sent Marinette frémir alors qu'elle répète les mots de ses assaillants.

Marinette : Suce-moi ou on l'achève… Cris pas ou on le bute… Je ne pouvais pas les laisser faire. J'ai tenté une fois de m'échapper, mais ils ont repris le morceau de bois et ils t'ont redonné un coup sur la tête. J'ai hurlé alors ils se sont mis à me frapper. Puis j'ai réalisé que je pouvais mourir mais aussi que je pouvais te sauver enfin… essayer. Alors je les aient laisser faire. Mais à un certain moment donné, c'étaient trop… Je… Je n'ai pas pu retenir les cris et les larmes alors il se sont mis à me battre pour que je la ferme. Et je crois que j'ai simplement cesser de battre et j'ai perdu connaissance une fraction de seconde ou deux. Je souhaitais qu'il m'achève… Je ne voulais pas vivre un instant de plus, mais encore là c'était lâche de ma part. Je crois que le fait que j'était plus vraiment là, et que je ne réagissais plus, les as dégouté. Alors un des mecs a dit : Allons-y elle ne sert plus à rien. Il n'avait visiblement pas fini avec moi mais je n'opposais plus la résistance qu'ils voulaient alors ils m'ont jeté contre le mur. Et la seule chose que je me souviens c'est de m'être réveillée à l'hôpital.

Adrien ne réagit plus, son esprit est complétement abasourdi. Elle s'est laissée violée et battre pour le protégé… Ils avaient osé menacer de le tuer pour la forcer.

Marinette : Quand je t'ai vu à l'hôpital, j'ai compris que tu avais survécu et moi aussi. Alors je me suis sentie tellement mal et sale… Je ne pouvais pas me permettre de salir encore plus ta vie et….

Adrien : Chut! Ma belle…

Adrien la serre fort contre lui. Il a mal tellement la confession de Marinette le perturbe. Il sent le frêle corps de Marinette être parcouru de gros sanglots. Il laisse un temps à la jeune fille. Elle venait de vider un gros bagage à ses pieds, et il ignorait exactement ce qu'il devait faire ou dire. Alors il laissa les mots du cœur sortir.

Adrien : Marinette… Tu n'es pas lâche. Tu as fait, pour moi, plus que n'importe qui aurait fait. Tu as sacrifié ta vie pour moi. Comment ne pas t'aimer? Je t'aime tellement… Et peux importe les obstacles, les épreuves et les cicatrices, je serai avec toi à chaque pas. Je vais prendre rendez-vous aujourd'hui avec le thérapeute… Je serai toujours là pour t'écouter mais nous avons besoin de toute l'aide possible pour t'aider. Je… Je… J'ai besoin de toi.

Marinette renifle contre lui tandis qu'Adrien se relève doucement. D'un mouvement souple, il la prend dans ses bras et l'apporte dans la chambre. Il la dépose sur le lit avant de retourner dans la salle de bain chercher ses vêtements. Il laisse ensuite Marinette s'habiller en se dirigeant vers la cuisine, téléphone à l'oreille pour joindre le thérapeute.

* * *

 **La suite sous peu... J'aimerai avoir vos commentaires, sur ce chapitre. Et j'hésite... Est-ce qu'elle découvre par hasard qu'il est chat Noir ou il lui dit? Et Pareillement pour Rena Rouge et Carapace est-ce qu'ils découvrent qui est Chat Noir par hasard ou il leur dit? Que souhaitez-vous? Dites-le moi!**


	19. 19 - Adrien

**Un petit chapitre... Comme pour Marinette on avance à pas de bébé dans cette histoire ;) Je recommence le boulot demain... Après 18 jours de vacances bein trop méritée... Normalement le retour à la routine devrait aider pour le retour à la régularité des publications de mes chapitres. Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Adrien

Il dépose les assiettes garnies de crêpes sous le réchaud du four alors que la réceptionniste répond à son appel.

Réceptionniste : Cabinet thérapeutique de la Côte, bonjour… Comment puis-je vous aider?

Adrien : Bonjour, j'aimerai prendre un rendez-vous avec le Docteur Brooks.

Réceptionniste : Êtes-vous déjà suivit par le Docteur Brooks?

Adrien : Non, en fait c'est pour ma copine.

Réceptionniste : D'accord. Est-ce que votre copine à un dossier à la clinique?

Adrien : Non, pas que je sache.

Réceptionniste : Bien… j'aurai de la place avec le Docteur Boileau, ce vendredi…

Adrien : Non, nous voulons le docteur Brooks.

Réceptionniste : Le docteur Brooks n'a aucune disponibilité avant 5 mois. Je peux vous mettre sur la liste d'attente, si vous voulez…

Cinq mois d'attente… Non Marinette a besoin d'aide immédiatement.

Adrien : C'est que voyez vous on nous a référé le docteur Brooks étant donné que c'est le meilleur dans son domaine. Mais ma copine ne peut pas attendre cinq mois…

Réceptionniste : Je suis désolé. Je ne peux rien faire.

Adrien : D'accord, je vais rejoindre le docteur Valerio pour lui demander une autre référence.

Réceptionniste : Attendez… Vous avez été référé par le docteur Valério?

Adrien : Oui, elle nous a dit qu'elle ferait parvenir le dossier de ma copine au docteur Brooks pour une prise en charge.

Réceptionniste : attendez…

Il entend un bruit de papier que l'on feuillète.

Réceptionniste : C'est au nom de ?

Adrien : Marinette Dupain-Cheng.

Réceptionniste : Oui nous avons reçu le dossier. J'ai une note du docteur Brooks ici… hmmm…

Il entend le martèlement des doigts de la réceptionniste sur un clavier d'ordinateur.

Réceptionniste : J'ai une place pour votre copine demain matin a 10h. C'est ok?

Adrien : Euh… oui… oui super!

Réceptionniste : Parfait à demain 10h. Bonne journée.

La ligne se ferme, et Adrien regarde son cellulaire un peu sous le choc… C'est incroyable ce qu'une référence médicale peut réaliser. Ils sont passée de cinq moi d'attente à moins de 24 heures.

Il prend le plateau et va déposer les verres de jus et les fruits sur la table dans la salle à manger. Puis il retourne chercher les ustensiles. Il monte rapidement la table. Un bruit se fait entendre dans le hall. Il se dirige vers l'escalier. Il découvre Marinette descendant lentement les marches. Rapidement, il se lance dans l'escalier, pour se placer juste à côté d'elle.

Marinette : Ça va Adrien… Je me sens de plus en plus forte sur mes jambes.

Adrien : Bien mais je reste tout de même à côté de toi.

Une fois en bas des marches, qu'elle a descendue seule sans aide, Adrien glisse ses doigts entre les siens. Elle se raidit un instant, puis ses doigts se referme contre les siens. Lentement ils se dirigent vers la cuisine. Adrien lui tire sa chaise.

Adrien : Je vais chercher les crêpes, je reviens.

Il prend une manique et sort les assiettes du réchaud les déposant sur le plateau de service, puis manique et plateau en main, il retourne auprès de Marinette.

Adrien : Attention l'assiette est chaude.

Il dépose l'assiette devant elle alors qu'elle hume les vapeurs qui s'échappe de la crêpe.

Marinette : Ça sent bon… C'est toi qui les as faites?

Adrien : Bien sûr. J'ai dû les remettre au chaud, mais elle devrait être bonnes.

Puis ils entament leur repas en silence. Adrien n'a de cesse de regarder Marinette. Cette dernière mange avec appétit. Il remarque quelques fois que les yeux de Marinette se fixe dans le vide, alors qu'une ombre traverse son regard. Il frissonne alors qu'il a appris à reconnaître ce signe comme le passage d'un souvenir de ce soir-là. Mais l'ombre ne reste pas longtemps et Marinette recommence alors à manger. Alors qu'il a terminé, il remarque que cette fois, Marinette n'est plus avec lui. Son regard est sombre et fixe à nouveau et sa main tremble. Il la voit pâlir un instant. Il dépose sa main sur la sienne, la serrant doucement.

Adrien : Marinette…

Elle sursaute violemment, se retournant vers lui. Il voit l'ombre dans ses yeux se dissoudre alors qu'elle le reconnait.

Adrien : ça va?

Marinette : Je… je ne sais pas…

Adrien : Je suis là pour toi, tu le sais?

Marinette lui sourit lentement.

Marinette : Oui, et je t'en remercie. Je ne mérite pas que tu t'occupes de moi, mais j'apprécie.

Adrien porte la main de la jeune fille à ses lèvres.

Adrien : Tout le plaisir est pour moi, Princesse.

Il lui fait un clin d'œil digne de Chat Noir. La main de Marinette se met à trembler et ses yeux s'agrandissent soudainement. Adrien sent l'adrénaline courir dans ses veines, se demandant si elle l'avait reconnu. Mais aussi rapidement qu'apparu, la surprise sur le visage de Marinette s'envole. Il lâche à regret sa main et prend leurs assiettes pour aller les porter dans la cuisine.

Adrien : J'ai pris rendez-vous pour toi avec le docteur Brooks, demain à dix heures. C'est ok?

Marinette : Euh…je…

Adrien se rassoit à côté d'elle. Prenant ses deux mains entre les siennes, il fait de petits cercles avec ses pouces sur le dos des mains de la jeune fille. Il sent les bandages frais contre ses doigts.

Adrien : Je ne te force pas à faire quoi que ce soit… Cependant ce docteur est un des meilleurs spécialistes en matière de traumatisme comme tu as vécu. C'est le docteur Valério qui nous le suggères, et je pense que cela ne peut pas faire de mal d'aller le rencontrer.

Marinette : Je ne sais pas… J'ai…

Elle avale difficilement, cherchant les mots.

Marinette : J'ai peur.

Adrien : Ne t'en fais pas, je t'accompagne. Et si tu veux que je sois avec toi dans la salle, je serai là.

Marinette lui fait un léger sourire en coin.

Marinette : Merci Adrien. J'aimerai vraiment que tu sois là.

Adrien hoche la tête.

Adrien : J'y serai promis.

Sur ce, il vide d'un trait son jus d'orange. Il finit ensuite de ramasser le reste de leur déjeuner pour aller le porter dans la cuisine. Puis il retourne vers la salle à manger.

Adrien : Tu aimerais faire quelque chose de particulier aujourd'hui?

Marinette se dandine légèrement sur la chaise, comme inconfortable.

Adrien : On est pas obligé de sortir, si tu ne t'en sens pas la force. On peut simplement rester ici, tranquille. J'ai une tonne de jeux vidéo, de livres et de films.

Marinette lève vers lui un regard de remerciement.

Marinette : J'aimerai bien jouer à quelques jeux vidéos.

Avec un sourire, Adrien lui tend la main. Elle la prend doucement et ils se dirigent d'un pas lent vers la chambre d'Adrien.

* * *

 **J'adore vos critiques... Merci CMOA j'adore tes critiques... eh oui ;) je suis sadique à mes heures LOL**


	20. 20- Marinette

**Bon pas facile à écrire ce chapitre... Fais longtemps que je n'ai pas écrit du point de vue de Marinette, mais j'espère que cela sera à votre goût. ATTENTION: CONTENU EXPLICITE!**

* * *

Marinette

Mes yeux ne cessent de parcourir le visage angélique d'Adrien alors qu'il est concentré sur l'écran devant nous. Ses doigts pianotent rapidement sur les boutons de la manette qu'il tient, tandis qu'il tente de battre mon record. J'aperçoit le bout de sa langue qui pointe entre ses lèvres, signe qu'il est concentré. Je sens ma gorge se serrer et j'ai soudainement du mal à respirer. Dire que j'aurai pu le perdre…

Soudainement il bascule la tête vers l'arrière alors que ses grands yeux verts me regardent.

Adrien : Tu sais que tu es vraiment imbattable à ce jeu Mari?

Je tente tant bien de mal de sourire. Instantanément, il se redresse. Je sens la chaleur de ses mains recouvrir les miennes, tandis que son regard me scrute longuement. J'avale difficilement. Je dois rester concentré sur ses yeux sinon je sais que les souvenirs reviendront.

Adrien : Que se passe-t-il chérie?

Doucement je secoue la tête, incapable de parler. J'ai l'impression que si je laisse sortir les mots qui sont coincés en moi, ils ouvriront la voie aux souvenirs… Je ne veux pas… Ils sont déjà trop présents.

Les yeux d'Adrien se voilent de cette lueur triste que je vois trop souvent depuis que je suis sortie du coma… J'ai encore de la difficulté à réalisé que j'ai été presque 40 jours dans le coma. J'ai eu l'impression de n'avoir été endormie que quelques minutes. Je sais qu'il se fait du soucie, j'aimerai pouvoir lui dire que tout ira bien, mais même moi je l'ignore. Quelque chose est brisé en moi, comme si j'avais perdu une part de moi dans cette allée.

Mes yeux dérive vers les grandes fenêtres de la chambre d'Adrien, pour rencontrer le ciel bleu sans nuage. Puis tout disparait. Une main s'écrase contre mon sein, le malaxant durement. Je sens une autre main courir dans mes cheveux tandis qu'une odeur répugnante de sueur masculine et de fluide corporelle me rempli le nez. Un morceau de peau dur et souple frappe mes lèvres closes, et le cœur me lève alors qu'il pousse son gland entre mes lèvres.

Deux bras m'enveloppe et une odeur douce et sécurisante m'entoure. Les images, les sensations et les souvenirs s'estompent alors que je reprends pied dans la réalité. Adrien m'a pris dans ses bras et me berce doucement.

Adrien : Chut… Je suis là…

Sa voix est rauque et basse. J'appuie ma tête contre lui, respirant son odeur unique. Je sens sa main venir caresser mes joues. Je suis surprise quand je le sens essuyer une larme qui recouvre ma joue. Je n'ai même pas réalisé que je pleure. Je me déteste tellement. Je m'en veux. J'ai l'impression d'avoir été faible et que c'est lui qui paye pour ma lâcheté. Il mérite tellement plus que ce que je peux maintenant lui offrir.

Je sens ses lèvres se déposer contre mon front. Je me raidis alors qu'un souvenir désagréable me parcours. J'entends le souffle d'Adrien se coincé dans sa gorge.

Adrien : Et si on écoutait un film?

Je hoche la tête. Il saisit sa télécommande et passe des jeux vidéo au film sur demande. Il me propose une comédie légère, que je ne connais pas. D'un geste lent de la tête j'approuve. Lentement je reste appuyer contre lui, alors que le film débute.

C'est étrange comme situation… Il n'y a qu'avec lui que je me sens en sécurité. Même les bras puissants de mon père ou l'étreinte pleine d'amour maternelle de ma mère, réveille en moi les images désagréables que je veux à tout prix éviter. Seul Adrien, son odeur, ses bras, réussissent à chasser, en partie à tout le moins, les ténèbres de mon être.

Lentement la chaleur d'Adrien et le manque de sommeil, on raison de moi et je sombre dans un sommeil léger sans rêve.

Puis je me retrouve à nouveau dans la ruelle. Des dents me mordent le ventre. Une main dans mes cheveux tire ma tête vers le ciel. Des doigts pincent mes seins. Quelque chose de dure me percent le ventre, durement, rapidement. Mes yeux fixent le corps inerte d'Adrien et les larmes brouille ma vision. La douleur entre mes jambes est insoutenable. Je crie à plein poumons, j'ai trop mal. Soudainement, je me sens dérivé, sauvée… J'ai l'impression de voler vers le ciel. Lentement je me réveille. Adrien me serre fort dans ses bras. J'ai le nez contre son torse chaud. Je sens son corps tressauter contre moi. Son souffle est saccadé et difficile. Il pleure contre mes cheveux. J'ignore la raison de sa détresse, mais automatiquement mes bras encerclent son torse. Je le sens trembler contre moi.

Marinette : A-Adrien?

Adrien : Oh ma chérie! Je suis tellement désolé… Je… Je…

Je me repousse légèrement de lui, pour croiser son regard. Je suis surprise en réalisant que le soleil est presque couché.

Marinette : J'ai dormi longtemps?

Adrien : Quelques heures… Je… Je t'ai laissée un instant… pour aller chercher… une couverture. Quand je suis revenu… tu… tu criais… Mon Dieu! Je te jure ma chérie si je les retrouve, ils vont payer le mal qu'ils t'ont fait.

Il se remet à trembler contre moi. Ses mots me font frissonner. La peur me tord les entrailles. Nous restons un moment dans les bras l'un de l'autre, profitant de la présence de l'autre. Puis il se secoue.

Adrien : Il est l'heure de souper.

Marinette : Je n'ai pas vraiment faim.

Adrien : Il faut que tu mange ma jolie. Ordre du médecin.

Il me fait un clin d'œil, puis il se lève m'aidant à me lever à mon tour. Puis il mord sa lèvre, me regardant doucement.

Adrien : Il faut que je te dise… euh…

Soudainement l'air autour de nous change. Il regarde ses pieds un instant, avant de me regarder à nouveau.

Adrien : Je veux dire, je sais que… tu es…

Il soupire, se passant la main dans les cheveux.

Adrien : … Fatiguée. Allons manger. Ensuite on se couche. Demain nous rencontrons le docteur Brooks.

Je hoche la tête, lentement. J'ai cependant l'impression que ce n'est pas ce qu'il voulait me dire. Nous descendons à la salle à manger. Après un souper léger, nous retournons à l'étage. Devant ma porte de chambre, il prend ma main entre les siennes. Ses yeux me fixent intensément. Je vois sa bouche ouvrir et fermer légèrement, comme s'il cherchait ses mots. Puis il penche la tête sur le côté, me regardant avec une lueur indéfinissable dans ses beaux yeux verts.

Adrien : Bonne nuit, Ma L… Marinette.

Il embrasse doucement mon front.

Marinette : Bonne nuit Adrien.

Je me retourne et entre dans ma chambre. Je me retourne pour fermer la porte. Je le surprends, les yeux et les épaules baissés, comme abattu, alors qu'il se retourne vers sa chambre. Mon cœur se serre. Je ferme ma porte puis me dirige vers mon sac. Je prends un pyjama, et me change. Doucement, je me glisse dans les draps de satin du lit et je fixe le plafond. Mon esprit est tellement pris par Adrien et ce qu'il semble vouloir me dire, que je ne remarque pas le temps qui passe. Engourdie par ma position trop stationnaire, je me tourne sur le côté. Mon cellulaire sur la table de nuit indique qu'il est déjà minuit passée.

Marinette : Tikki?

Tikki : Marinette… tu ne dors pas?

Marinette : Non… tu crois qu'Adrien… Qu'Adrien veux que je m'en aille?

Tikki : Non… pourquoi penses-tu cela?

Marinette : J'ai eu l'impression qu'il voulait me dire quelque chose mais qu'il ne savait pas comment me le dire. Peut-être qu'il a réfléchi…peut-être a-t-il réalisé que …

Tikki : Non Non Marinette… Je peux te garantir qu'Adrien ne penses pas du tout comme ça. Il t'aime sincèrement. Il s'est battu bec et ongle pour toi à l'hôpital.

Marinette : Que veux-tu dire?

Excepté le fait que l'on lui avait qu'elle avait été 38 jours dans le coma, personne ne lui avait rien dit sur ce qui lui était arrivé durant ce laps de temps. Tikki se rapproche d'elle, se glissant contre son cou.

Tikki : J'étais avec toi tout le long. Bien caché mais témoin de tout… Quelques jours avant ton réveil… Tes signes vitaux ont commencé à vaciller. Un des médecins à expliquer que ce n'était pas bon signe. Tes parents et tes amis ont commencés à perdre espoir. Mais pas Adrien. Ils ont suggéré de te débranchée.

Marinette sent son cœur arrêter.

Tikki : Tes parents y songeaient. Adrien a refusé. Il s'est interposé entre toi et les médecins. Puis la nuit avant ton réveil, tu… tu es tombée sous le seuil critique. Les médecins ne voulaient pas te réanimer. Adrien s'est battu pour toi, et finalement tes parents ont plaider en sa faveur. Les médecins t'ont réanimée. Tes parents ont alors convaincu Adrien qu'il ne te réanimerait pas si cela se reproduisait. Il était dévasté Marinette. Il t'aime… plus que tout. Crois-moi!

Marinette sent les larmes coulées sur ses joues. Elle qui croyait qu'il l'aidait pour soulager sa conscience… Son amour pour elle, la déstabilisait. Elle se lève, ses jambes semblent molles. Elle tombe au sol durement. Sa vision est brouillée de larmes. Elle se relève difficilement et se dirige d'un pas incertain vers la chambre d'Adrien. Elle cogne doucement à la porte. Aucun bruit. Elle mord sa lèvre, et cogne plus fort. L'instant d'après la porte s'ouvre. À peine la porte est ouverte qu'elle se jette dans ses bras, contre son torse. Automatiquement ses bras se referme contre elle.

Adrien : Ma-Marinette?

Marinette : A-Adrien! Je… Je… Je t'aime… Ne me laisse pas.

Adrien resserre ses bras autour d'elle.

Adrien : Jamais!

* * *

 **Je me demande ce qu'Adrien veux lui dire? Pas vous LOL... Prochain chapitre sous peu... On va revoir bientôt Alya et Nino... Et ne vous en faites pas... Encore de belles surprises s'en viennent... N'oubliez pas de commenter!**


	21. 21 - Adrien

**Ok, ce chapitre a pris vie tout seul... Je n'avais pas du tout prévu d'aller en ce sens mais mes doigts sont devenus possédés LOL... Merci CMOA tu me motives à me dépasser dans cette fic!**

* * *

Adrien

Il devait lui dire. Le secret qu'il garde en lui gruge trop d'énergie. Il semble marcher sur des œufs depuis le réveil de Marinette à l'hôpital. Il se doit d'être honnête, ainsi il pourra avancer. Il la dévisage lentement. Une idée lui vint en tête. Il penche la tête, façon Chat Noir.

Adrien : Bonne nuit, Ma L… Marinette.

Il aurait été si simple de l'appeler Ma Lady et la laisser faire ses propres déductions. Mais le regard épuisé qu'elle arbore, l'en dissuade. Il laisse ses lèvres rencontrer la peau douce du front de Marinette.

Marinette : Bonne nuit Adrien.

Puis elle se retourne pour entrer dans sa chambre. Il se retourne, sentant le poids du secret peser sur ses épaules. Il penche la tête et rentre les épaules. Il doit trouver le courage d'être honnête avec elle. Il entend la porte se refermer derrière lui. Il a l'impression qu'il va exploser tant ses pensées vont en tous sens. Il referme la porte de sa chambre, puis sans attendre, il se transforme et quitte par la fenêtre.

Il se met à courir de toit en toit, laissant l'air frais clarifier son esprit. Il se concentre sur le bruit régulier de ses semelles qui heurtent les toits. Il s'arrête alors que ses poumons sont en feu. Il croise les bras devant lui admirant Paris tout en lumière. Il ignore combien de temps, il reste ainsi perdu dans ses pensées, mais un petit bruit derrière lui le fait sursauter.

Rena Rouge : Bonsoir Chat Noir!

Chat Noir : Bonsoir Rena! Bonsoir Carapace!

Chat Noir hoche la tête, se retournant à nouveau vers la ville.

Rena : Comment… Comment vas-tu?

Il sourit doucement.

Chat Noir : J'ai connu des jours meilleurs mais aussi des pires… Alors disons que chat va!

Il tourne la tête vers eux, jouant de ses sourcils. Carapace éclate de rire. Rena rit doucement. L'esprit joueur de Chat Noir semble se réveillé, et il a l'impression de revivre doucement.

Rena : Là je reconnais Chat Noir!

Carapace : La classe le jeu de mot Chat Noir.

Il se tapote le menton, essayant de se rappeler le dernier jeu de mot qu'il a fait. Mais aucun ne lui vint. Voyant son air confus, Rena lui dit :

Rena : Depuis que l'on a reçu nos Miraculous, tu n'as fait aucun jeu de mot. Carapace et moi, on croyait… Enfin… on a penser que c'était parce que tu n'étais pas… comment dire…

Carapace : … heureux d'être avec nous… Enfin jusqu'à l'autre soir, quand tu nous as expliquer ce qui se passait réellement.

Chat Noir : Non, je suis heureux que cela soit vous… Je ne vous aurai pas choisi sinon.

Rena : Tu nous… nous a choisi!

Les yeux de la jeune renarde sont si immenses, et Carapace semble figé. Chat Noir doit se mordre la joue pour ne pas rire. Chat Noir s'assoit sur le toit, laissant pendre ses jambes dans le vide. Lentement, Rena s'assoit non loin de lui et Carapace s'assoit derrière elle, l'entourant de ses bras.

Chat Noir : Je croyais que vous le saviez.

Rena : Non, on a cru que le choix t'avait été imposé!

Chat Noir : Nan… J'ai proposé vos noms et le gardien à accepté.

Carapace : Gardien?

Chat Noir : Hmm… c'est compliqué. Mais il y a cet homme, qui est le gardien des Miraculous. C'est lui qui nous a donner nos Miraculous à Ladybug et moi. Il était d'ailleurs le porteur du Miraculous de la tortue jusqu'à récemment.

Le silence se fait entre les trois héros, léger et agréable.

Rena : Et comment va Ladybug?

Chat Noir regarde la jeune femme. Elle semble toujours si tendue avec lui. Carapace aussi d'ailleurs.

Chat Noir : Elle reprend du mieux lentement mais surement.

Les deux héros soupirent de soulagement, tandis que Chat Noir retourne à la contemplation de Paris. Sans détourner le regard, il leur demande :

Chat Noir : Je peux vous poser une question?

Carapace et Rena se regarde un instant, surpris.

Carapace : Bien sûr…

Chat Noir : Vous avez toujours l'air sur vos gardes avec moi… Pourquoi?

Rena : Sur nos gardes?

Chat Noir : Oui… J'ai l'impression que vos marchez sur des œufs quand on se voit. Ça ne vous ressemble pas… Surtout toi Rena.

Rena : Donc… Tu nous connais… Je veux dire, je sais que tu sais qui je suis... La fille qui tient le Ladyblog. Mais Carapace…

Chat Noir : Si tu veux dire si je vous connais en dehors du masque?

Il pointe son masque de don index griffu. Rena hoche la tête, frénétiquement. Chat Noir réfléchi un instant. Il sait que l'esprit de déduction d'Alya est incroyable. S'il avoue, elle fera peut-être le lien… Pas que cela le dérange que ses amis le sachent, mais il aimerait que Marinette soit au courant avant… Mais peut-être que cela le forcerait à être honnête. Chat Noir détourne les yeux de la ville pour regarder ses deux amis. Il a une confiance aveugle en eux. Il sent son esprit joueur danser dans sa tête, alors qu'un sourire taquin s'affiche sur son visage.

Chat Noir : Ouais.

Il prend appui sur ses mains derrière lui, détournant la tête vers le ciel étoilé. Il savait qu'Alya était en mode « recherche d'informations » et cela l'amusait au plus haut point.

Rena : Et on se connait bien?

Chat Noir rit doucement, en se relevant. Il s'étire doucement. L'heure de rentrer a sonné.

Chat Noir : Et si on jouait à un petit jeu…

Rena et Carapace se relève. Chat Noir capte le regard joueur de Rena.

Chat Noir : Vous avez droit à une question chacun chaque fois qu'on se voit, question d'ordre général… Je vous accorde… hmmm 3 questions chacun. Ensuite on verra où vous en êtes.

Carapace : Ça va être drôle! J'embarque.

Rena : Moi aussi.

Il voit ses amis se creuser la tête.

Carapace : Ta couleur préféré?

Chat Noir : Vert.

Rena se mordille la lèvre.

Rena : Hmmm… Frère et sœur?

Chat Noir : Non, enfant unique.

Avec un grand sourire, il les regarde se creuser la tête.

Chat Noir : Sur ce, j'y vais à bientôt.

Et après un au revoir, il s'élance sur les toits. Quelques minutes plus tard, il atterrit dans sa chambre. Il se transforme et enfile un bas de pyjama et un t-shirt. Puis il se couche. Le bonheur d'être avec ses amis s'estompe alors que ses yeux se posent sur le divan dans sa chambre. Les souvenirs de sa journée remontent en lui.

Marinette étendue sur le divan en plein rêve…

Elle se débat avec l'énergie du désespoir…

Son cri douloureux venant lui briser le cœur : ARRRRÊÊÊÊTTTTEEEEEZ

Il se devait d'être fort pour elle, mais il avait craqué. Il avait simplement pris la douce jeune fille entre ses bras, pour la réveillée. Il ferme les yeux, chassant les images, puis se tourne dans son lit cherchant le sommeil.

Un petit bruit le réveille. Incertain, il tend l'oreille.

 _…_ _Toc …_

Quelqu'un cogne bel et bien à sa porte. Il se lève rapidement et va ouvrir. À peine la porte est ouverte, qu'un corps souple et chaud le percute en pleine poitrine. Il baisse les yeux et découvre Marinette collé contre lui. Ses bras se referme autour d'elle.

Adrien : Ma-Marinette?

Marinette : A-Adrien! Je… Je… Je t'aime… Ne me laisse pas.

Adrien resserre ses bras autour d'elle. Un sentiment de grand bien-être le rempli.

Adrien : Jamais!

Doucement, il l'entraine dans sa chambre en refermant la porte. Les jambes de la jeune fille peinent à la maintenir debout. Il se penche et la prend dans ses bras. Elle niche son nez dans le creux de son cou. Adrien sent son cœur s'accéléré. Lentement, il dépose la jeune fille dans son lit. Cette dernière se raidit.

Adrien : Ne t'en fais pas… Je ne te ferais pas de mal, tu le sais.

Marinette : O-oui…

Adrien : Dormons… On en a tous les deux besoins.

Elle se tourne lentement sur le côté. Il se couche derrière et encercle sa taille fine de son bras, la rapprochant de lui de façon à ce que son dos soit complétement contre son torse. Lentement, ils laissent le sommeil les porter.

* * *

 **Maintenant voyons où cela nous mènent! Merci de vos commentaires!**


	22. 22- Marinette

**Celle la vous l'aurez pas venu venir LOL! :)**

* * *

Marinette

Mon corps est lourd… J'ai chaud… Un rayon de soleil caresse mon visage. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps je me sens bien, en paix. Je me sens reposée. Je n'ose pas bouger, prise dans un cocoon de bien-être, un poids lourd sur mon ventre. Doucement, mes yeux papillonnent.

Mon cœur s'accélère subitement. Je ne reconnais pas le mur qui me fait face. Le matelas bouge et je sens mon cœur s'arrêter d'un coup.

Adrien : Salut toi!

Je tourne rapidement la tête sur le côté, pour tomber nez à nez avec le sourire le plus merveilleux sur Terre. Son bras qui m'encerclait le ventre remonte jusqu'à mon visage alors qu'il fait courir ses doigts sur ma joue.

Marinette : Salut!

Ses yeux me scrutent langoureusement.

Adrien : Tu semble reposée.

Je me tourne doucement pour m'étendre sur le dos. Mes yeux se perdent dans les siens, alors qu'il est étendu sur le côté, une de ses mains perdues dans ses cheveux dorés, soutenant sa tête, tandis que l'autre caresse ma joue.

Marinette : Oui… J'ai enfin réussit à fermer les yeux sans…

Les mots se bloquent dans ma gorge. Je sens la panique me gagner alors que je refoule les images qui tentent de percées mon état de bien-être.

Adrien : Marinette… regarde-moi.

Mes yeux retrouvent les siens. La paix revient dans ma tête.

Marinette : J'ignore pourquoi… mais tu as un effet calmant sur moi.

Un sourire sexy apparaît sur ses lèvres. Il se penche vers moi et ses lèvres capturent les miennes dans un baiser des plus léger. Je perds pied alors que tout devient noir.

Un gout semence empli ma bouche alors que je sens le sexe de l'homme pousser contre ma gorge. Des coups répétés et rapides me vrille le ventre, alors que je sens le ventre de l'autre homme frapper contre mes fesses, sa pogne d'acier m'écrasant les hanches. Le dernier homme me tord le poignet me forçant à le caresser. Puis tout disparaît alors qu'un cri me tire de ma stupeur.

Adrien : MERDE! MARINETTE!

Il me secoue, me tirant de mon souvenir. Mes yeux embrouillés rencontrent son visage blême, dévasté. Il me lâche subitement et saute hors du lit, loin de moi. Je me redresse lentement. Il marche en demi-cercle au bout du lit. Ses mains courant dans ses cheveux, le décoiffant d'une façon trop sexy. Je mords ma lèvre, sentant mon cœur se serrer.

Marinette : Je… Je suis désolé Adrien.

Il arrête net de marcher pour me fixer, avant de sauter d'un bond souple sur le lit à côté de moi, saisissant ma main entre les siennes.

Adrien : Tu n'as pas à être désolé… Je…

Il baisse les yeux sur nos mains jointes. Avec un grognement, il se lève et recommence ses demi-cercles. Je n'ai jamais vu Adrien ainsi…

Adrien : Bordel Mari! Je n'aurai pas dû t'embrasser. Je n'ai pas réfléchi! C'est moi qui est désolé.

Il grogne de nouveau. Je m'agenouille lentement sur le lit.

Adrien : Je t'aime plus que tout… Merde! Je dois me contrôler.

Les larmes coulent sur mes joues. Je sais qu'il souffre autant que moi. J'aimerai me débarrasser de ce fardeau pour lui… pour nous!

Marinette : J-je t'aime…

Il ralenti ses pas, la tête baissée contre son torse. Puis il se secoue et me regarde à nouveau.

Adrien : Je t'aime tellement moi aussi. Je suis désolé. C'est à moi d'être fort pour nous. Je vais faire plus attention.

Je ne sais pas quoi lui répondre. La tension qui l'habite est encore palpable mais il tente de la camoufler sous un sourire timide. Il me tend la main et je glisse la mienne dans la sienne. Un frisson me parcourt alors que je laisse la chaleur de sa main réchauffer la mienne.

Adrien : Allons déjeuner. Nous rencontrons le Docteur Brooks tout à l'heure.

J'approuve d'un hochement de tête.

* * *

Le cabinet du Docteur Brooks est situé à environ 15 minutes du Manoir. Une jolie petite bâtisse de brique rouge avec de grandes fenêtres à volet blanc. À l'intérieur, nous sommes accueillis par une odeur de lavande et un environnement sobre et propre. Après avoir rempli les formulaires d'ouverture de dossier, nous prenons place dans la petite salle d'attente. Adrien me tient la main, m'empêchant de trembler.

Une femme âgée d'une quarantaine d'année sort d'un bureau, annonçant mon nom. Elle est grande, ses cheveux bruns sont attachés en un chignon lâche sur sa nuque et ses yeux gris sont doux. Adrien se lève et m'entraine à sa suite. Le petit bureau est clair et accueillant. Un petit bureau de bois naturel occupe un coin tandis qu'une grande fenêtre laisse entrée les rayons de soleil. Un divan blanc occupe l'espace au centre face à une chaise tout aussi immaculée. Adrien prend place sur le divan, je m'assieds à côté de lui. La dame prend un dossier et s'installant face à nous.

-Bonjour Marinette, je suis le Docteur Sam Brooks, mais tu peux m'appeler Sam.

Je hoche la tête. Je suis terrifiée et les mots sont coincés dans ma gorge.

Adrien : Bonjour Docteur Brooks. Je suis Adrien, son petit ami.

Sam : Enchanté! J'ai parcouru le dossier que m'a fait parvenir le docteur Valerio.

Le regard gris du docteur se pose sur moi.

Sam : Tu n'as rien à craindre Marinette. Je suis là pour t'aider. Tout ce que tu diras ici restera entre nous. Secret professionnel, promis. Et Adrien est là pour te soutenir tant que tu le souhaite.

Encore une fois, je hoche la tête, incapable d'articuler un mot. Elle m'adresse un doux sourire.

Sam : Est-ce que cela te dérange si je parle un peu avec Adrien, le temps que tu sentes plus à l'aise.

Immédiatement, l'étau dans ma gorge se relâche. Elle ne me force pas à parler.

Sam : Alors comment vas-tu Adrien?

Adrien semble surpris. Il partage un regard avec Sam et un regard de compréhension traverse ses beaux yeux verts.

Adrien : Un jour à la fois. Je… J'ai passé par tant d'émotions que j'ai l'impression d'avoir un brasier à la place de la tête.

Sam hoche la tête.

Adrien : Je veux aider, mais je ne sais pas si ce que je dis ou ce que je fais est correcte.

Mon cœur s'accélère. Adrien sert les mâchoires secouant la tête.

Adrien : J'ai une rage en moi… c'est fort! Ça brûle… Mais en même temps, j'ai ce froid constant. Le froid de n'avoir pu rien faire et de devoir voir ses beaux yeux bleus se couvrir d'ombres malfaisantes.

Je sens les larmes remontées en moi et je prends une grande inspiration pour les refoulés. Sa main trouve la mienne et il la serre dans la sienne.

Adrien : Je donnerai n'importe quoi pour prendre son fardeau sur mes épaules. Elle est ce que j'ai de plus cher et je ne veux que son bien.

Sam : Je vois. Mais tu dois faire attention à toi aussi. Il est facile de tomber dans les excès de colère ou de rancœur. Vous avez vécu une expérience des plus difficiles. Je vois beaucoup de gens marqués par des actes indescriptibles ici. Je peux vous dire une certitude que j'ai appris avec mes années de pratiques. Des traumatismes aussi graves que ceux que vous avez subit se terminent de deux façons….

Elle partage un regard avec chacun de nous.

Sam : Soit le couple se détruit et se brise entraîner dans la rancœur, la culpabilité et le regret. Soit le couple en sort plus fort que jamais.

La main d'Adrien sert la mienne fortement. Je le sens trembler légèrement contre moi. Les yeux de Sam se pose sur moi.

Sam : Marinette, j'aimerai savoir comment tu vas?

Je prends une grande inspiration. Les mots de Sam se répercutant dans ma tête. Je refuse de perdre Adrien. Je veux que notre couple s'en sorte plus fort! Je force les mots à sortir.

Marinette : Je l'ignore.

Je fixe mes yeux sur Sam. Pour une raison que j'ignore, je tente de faire abstraction d'Adrien.

Marinette : Je passe d'un extrême à l'autre. J'ai l'impression d'être incapable de fermer les yeux sans revivre cette agression. Mais cette nuit, j'ai dormi comme un bébé. L'odeur et la présence d'Adrien me rassure mais mon corps, mon cœur et ma tête ne s'entendent pas. Mon cœur s'envole pour ses baisers, ses touchers, mais mon corps se raidit et ma tête me renvoi ces images…

Je frissonne.

Marinette : Je suis perdue. Je me sens brisée et sale et l'instant d'après je me sens littéralement éclater d'un bonheur sans fin. J'ai sans cesse peur… Ce n'est pas moi… Je…

Les larmes coulent sur mes joues. Je dépose ma tête entre mes mains. Oubliant où je suis, je laisse les mots sortir avec force, libérant mon cœur et ma tête. Je sens mes paroles brûler ma gorge.

Marinette : J'aurai dû agir! J'ai essayé mais ils m'ont empêché. Quand ils ont assommé Adrien, mon monde s'est effondré. J'aurai dû réagir, me battre… Mais non! J'était tellement sous le choc que je n'ai réalisé ce qu'il se passait réellement que lorsqu'ils m'ont plaquée entre eux. J'ai hurlé, pleuré, supplié… Ils m'ont forcé à regarder Adrien se vider de son sang tandis qu'il me battait et me v-violait. Ils ont pris la seule chose qui m'appartenait. Je ne pourrai jamais plus…

Un bras se dépose doucement contre mes épaules. Je secoue la tête lentement contre mes paumes.

Marinette : Je voulais que ce soit Adrien… Je voulais que ce soit lui, mon premier… En plus de m'avoir pris cette part de moi, ils ont brisé quelques choses en moi, je le sais, je le sens…

Les sanglots étranglent ma voix… Comment suis-je censée sauver Paris si je n'ai même pas pu nous sauver?

Les bras autour de mes épaules se tendent soudainement. Surprise je relève la tête rapidement. Je rencontre le regard perplexe de Sam et celui paniqué d'Adrien. _Oh non Oh non! Je n'ai pas dit cela à voix haute…_ Ma respiration s'accélère et mes poumons se compriment. Des points noirs brouillent ma vision. Je pose la main sur ma poitrine mais l'air refuse de passer.

Sam : Elle panique… Elle va s'évanouir!

Ma vision se brouille encore plus. Je la vois vaguement se lever, alors que le monde m'engouffre.

* * *

 **Alors ?**


	23. 23 - Adrien

**Merci pour vos commentaires! Les prochains chapitres seront riches en émotions et en actions. En attendant, bonne lecture!**

* * *

Adrien

J'ai l'impression d'avoir combattu 18 akumas sans relâche, tellement je suis lessivé. Le fait d'avoir vidé ce qui me pesait sur le cœur à Sam, me donne l'impression d'être léger, un poids de moins sur mes épaules. Quand Sam m'a demandée de commencer, j'ai compris qu'elle voulait que je montre à Marinette qu'elle n'avait pas à craindre de parler. Puis les mots ont déboulés, libérés de leur prison. Quand je me suis arrêté, j'étais épuisé.

Quand Marinette a pris la parole, j'ai essayé de me faire le plus petit possible tout en étant présent pour elle. Je sais que ce qu'elle a vécu est énorme et qu'elle doit s'en libérer. Quand mon nom franchi ses lèvres, je sens un mouvement de panique s'emparer de mon cœur, rapidement calmé par le reste de sa phrase. Je la sens craquée à côté de moi… Les mots sortent de sa bouche, rapides et hachés, évacuant une partie du mal qui la ronge. Les larmes commencent à coulées sur ses joues blanches. Elle enfoui son visage entre ses mains, alors qu'elle revit certains instants.

Je suis désemparé. Sans réfléchir mon bras entoure ses frêles épaules et le monde arrête.

Marinette : Je voulais que ce soit Adrien… Je voulais que ce soit lui, mon premier… En plus de m'avoir pris cette part de moi, ils ont brisé quelque chose en moi, je le sais, je le sens…

Une vague de fureur monstre monte en moi, tel un volcan. Elle était vierge! C'est moi qu'elle voulait comme premier… Mais c'est trois hommes pourris, l'ont violé, lui volant au passage quelque chose de pur, une partie d'elle. Sa première fois n'a été que violence. Je croise le regard de Sam, qui comprends ma fureur, mais d'un regard m'incite à me calmer. Je prends un grand respire pour me calmer.

Marinette : Comment suis-je censée sauver Paris si je n'ai même pas pu nous sauver?

Les mots ont franchi ses lèvres dans un souffle léger, un murmure à peine audible, mais qui résonne tel un coup de canon dans le silence de la pièce. Je sens mon corps se raidir alors que mes yeux trouvent ceux de Sam. A-t-elle compris? Son regard perplexe alors qu'elle dévisage Marinette, ne laisse pas beaucoup de place aux doutes. Enfin les deux se ressemble énormément et pour cause. De plus, si moindrement Sam suit l'actualité, elle comprendra rapidement que l'absence de Ladybug coïncide étrangement avec l'hospitalisation de Marinette.

Ma tête veut exploser. Je me retourne pour croiser le regard apeuré de Marinette. Sa respiration se fait rapide et superficielle. Elle pose la main contre sa poitrine.

Sam : Elle panique… Elle va s'évanouir!

Sam se lève rapidement pour sortir de la pièce, alors que je tends les bras pour attraper Marinette alors que son corps s'effondre. Son évanouissement est passager. J'ai à peine le temps de l'étendre sur le divan et Sam de revenir avec un linge humide et froid, que déjà ses yeux papillonnent. Sam me tend le linge que je dépose délicatement sur le front pâle de Marinette. Elle se mord la lèvre en me regardant. Je sens la tension émaner par vague de son corps, alors qu'elle tremble comme une feuille sous mes doigts.

Adrien : Tu te sens mieux? Tu veux t'asseoir?

Elle hoche doucement la tête. Je glisse ma main sous son coude l'aidant à se redresser. Un silence de plomb tombe sur nous.

Sam : Je ne sais pas ce que vous en pensez, mais je crois que l'on peut arrêter là pour aujourd'hui?

Je hoche la tête.

Sam : J'aimerai vous revoir au moins 2 fois par semaine… Je sais que ce vous avez vécus, en particulier toi Marinette, est loin d'être évident. Mais je vous promets de vous aider, au mieux de mes compétences, à passez à travers ce chaos. La vie a tant à t'apporter encore… Accroche-toi à l'amour d'Adrien et prends appui sur lui. En attendant que l'on se revoit, accepte de vivre une minute à la fois et de la vivre pleinement. On se revoit bientôt, d'accord?

Marinette hoche la tête lentement. Sam sourit me tendant la main. Je serre sa main chaude avant de prendre celle glacée de Marinette dans la mienne. Je laisse mes doigts s'entrecroiser avec les siens. Je me lève, l'aidant à se lever. Sam me tends une carte sur lequel est inscrit notre prochain rendez-vous, dans 3 jours. Comme Sam met la main sur la poignée pour nous ouvrir, la voix faible de Marinette résonne :

Marinette : Merci Docteur Brooks!

Sam : Tout le plaisir est pour moi.

Nous sortons et retrouvons la voiture qui nous attends. Une fois en route vers le manoir, je contemple le paysage, laissant les derniers évènements s'ancrer en moi. Je dois tout lui avouer… Cette fois, plus question de reculer… Je me retourne vers elle. Ses yeux fixent intensément ses souliers, ses bras sont tendus en appuis sur ses genoux. Tout son corps est tendu comme un arc. La voiture se rapproche du manoir tandis que je laisse mon pouce glisser sur le dos d'une de ses mains. Ses joues se colorent d'une jolie teinte rose mais elle ne bouge pas. Une fois arrivé, je sors et contourne la voiture pour lui ouvrir la portière. Les yeux toujours baissés elle descend de la voiture. Je lui prends délicatement la main et l'entraine à l'intérieur, la guidant vers ma chambre. Je barre la porte derrière nous et la conduit vers le divan. Elle s'y assoit en silence, les yeux toujours rivés au sol. Je m'accroupis face à elle. C'est l'heure…

Adrien : Marinette, regarde-moi…

Elle ne bouge pas.

Adrien : S'il te plait ma chérie…

Avec un soupire, elle lève les yeux sur moi. Elle mordille sa lèvre tremblante et ses yeux sont remplis appréhension.

Marinette : Je… Je… Je suis désolé Adrien… Je ne pouvais pas te le di…

Je secoue la tête, l'arrêtant dans son élan.

Adrien : Je sais… Je… Je savais.

Ses yeux s'agrandissent sous le choc… Doucement je prends ses mains entre les miennes. Je laisse mes pouces faire des ronds sur le dos de ses mains.

Marinette : T-tu savais?... Depuis quand?

Je secoue les épaules rassemblant les mots. Je fixe nos mains jointes.

Adrien : Je le sais depuis un peu plus d'un mois. Je l'ai appris quand tu étais à l'hôpital.

Marinette : C-Comment?

Adrien : C'est Maître Fu qui me l'a dit.

Marinette se raidit sous mes doigts. Je lève les yeux vers elle, ses yeux sont écarquillés.

Marinette : Maitre Fu!

Je hoche la tête.

Adrien : Maitre Fu est venu me trouvez parce que tu… parce que Ladybug ne pouvais plus combattre et que Paris était en danger. Chat Noir ne pouvait pas combattre seul...

Ses grands yeux me scrutent, je vois dans ses yeux qu'elle tente de comprendre.

Marinette : Rena Rouge … Carapace…

J'approuve.

Marinette : T-Tu es Carapace?

Je passe à un cheveu de tomber à terre ou d'éclater de rire.

Adrien : Quoi? Non… Non… Je ne suis pas Carapace, c'est moi qui a aider Maitre Fu à choisir les porteurs de Miraculous.

Marinette : Je ne comprends pas… pourquoi te demander à … toi… de l'aider?

Je mords ma lèvre.

Adrien : P-parce que je suis Chat Noir!

* * *

 **Ne vous en faites pas! Je vous réserve quand même d'autre belle surprise côté Révélation :)**


	24. 24 - Adrien

**Que diriez-vous d'un peu de chaleur dans cette fic?**

* * *

Adrien

À peine les mots ont franchi mes lèvres que ses yeux me fixent, sous le choc. Sa main se porte à sa bouche alors qu'elle semble sous le choc. Je lui sors mon sourire en coin, typiquement Chat Noir. Un silence s'installe entre nous.

 _BANG!_

Le manoir au complet tremble. Je me redresse rapidement et regarde par les fenêtres de ma chambre. Je réprime un grognement de frustration.

Adrien : Vraiment!

Je me retourne vers Marinette, elle s'est levée, elle aussi, et regarde par la fenêtre la colonne de fumée, signe d'une attaque Akuma. De ma main, je tourne son visage pour qu'elle me regarde.

Adrien : Je dois y aller… On discute quand je reviens d'accord?

Ses yeux brillant me scrutent quand une lueur de détermination passe dans son regard.

Marinette : Je viens…

Adrien : Non tu restes ici Ma Lady…

Les mots sont sortis durs de ma bouche, dû à la peur. Les yeux de Marinette s'embuent de larmes, alors qu'elle se détourne.

Marinette : Vas-y…

Je veut rester, la consoler, comprendre pourquoi elle pleure, mais une autre détonation résonne. Je grogne en disant :

Adrien : Plagg transforme-moi!

Marinette se retourne et ses yeux me parcourt… enfin parcours Chat Noir. Elle se mord la lèvre et se retourne pour quitter la chambre. Rapidement j'agrippe son bras, la tirant vers mon lit. Marinette tombe assise sur le lit.

Chat Noir : Non… s'il te plais… reste … attend-moi ici… je t'en prie…

Marinette hoche docilement la tête avant de regarder le sol, les larmes ruisselant sur ses joues. Je cours et m'élance vers l'extérieur. Je rejoins rapidement Carapace et Rena qui sont déjà sur place.

L'akuma est puissant. Le combat s'éternise et ma patience s'effrite. Le ciel s'assombrit alors que le combat se poursuit. Carapace et Rena sont exténué et je ne fonctionne que par l'adrénaline. Par un miraculeux tour de chance, une ouverture improbable s'ouvre et nous sautons sur l'occasion et nous réussissons à vaincre l'akuma. Rena attrape le papillon dans sa bulle et range la bille dans sa poche.

Je prends appui sur mon bâton reprenant mon souffle. Je regarde mes compagnons, Carapace est assis à terre complétement lessivé et Rena est en appui sur ses genoux reprenant son souffle.

Carapace : Ouf Dur!

Rena : Je crois que je vais être courbaturée demain.

Chat Noir : Merci pour votre aide aujourd'hui.

Carapace : Toujours un plaisir!

Alors que je m'apprête à quitter, je me rappelle notre petit jeu. Je me retourne pour les regarder.

Chat Noir : Votre deuxième question?

Rena sourit et Carapace se gratte la tête.

Carapace : Ton âge?

Chat Noir : 20 ans.

Rena : Quoi! Attend! Tu veux dire que tu as commencé à combattre à 16 ans?

Je lui sourit.

Chat Noir : En fait, j'avais 15 mais j'ai eu 16 peu de temps après. On se revoit bientôt.

Je me retourne pour quitter.

Rena : Hey ma question!

Je sourit malicieusement.

Chat Noir : Tu viens de me la poser…

Puis j'éclate de rire.

Rena : Hey ce n'est pas juste!

Chat Noir : J'avoue… Vas-y.

Rena : hmmm… Tu nous as dis qu'on se connaissait… Ou s'est-on rencontrer?

J'hésite un instant. Elle est beaucoup trop perspicace, je doit rester vague.

Chat Noir : hmmm… On s'est connu, toi et moi, par ami interposé.

Ce n'est pas un mensonge… J'ai rencontré Alya grâce à Nino. Je leur adresse un salut avant de retourner vers le manoir. Lorsque j'arrive à ma chambre, je suis surpris de la trouver plongée dans la noirceur. Je me dé transforme et allume la lumière de mon bureau. Une douce lumière nimbe ma chambre. Je découvre Marinette étendue sur mon lit, profondément endormie. Lentement, je rampe sur le lit. Je m'étend derrière elle et encercle son ventre de mon bras. Nos deux corps nicher un contre l'autre me comble de bonheur. Je dépose un baiser sur la courbe de son cou. Instantanément le corps de Marinette se tend.

Adrien : Désolé Ma Lady, ça été un peu plus long que prévu.

Le corps de Marinette se détend contre moi. Je dépose un autre baiser contre son épaule à demie dénudée.

Adrien : Tu es prête à discuter?

Marinette se retourne contre moi. Elle s'étend sur le dos tandis que je conserve ma position sur le côté, un bras sur le ventre de Marinette et l'autre soutenant ma tête. Ses joues blanches striées de larmes séchées m'arrache le cœur.

Adrien : Que se passe-t-il?

Marinette : Je t'ai déçu, n'est-ce pas?

Adrien : Bien sûr que non… Pourquoi penses-tu cela?

Marinette : J-je n'ai pas su te protéger…

Adrien : Moi non plus…

Marinette : Je suis faible…

Elle se mord la lèvre.

Adrien : Tu n'es pas faible. Tu es la fille la plus forte et la plus courageuse que je connaisse. Tu es incroyable Marinette.

Marinette baisse les yeux.

Marinette : Mais tu es déçu de Ladybug… Je veux dire…

Je remonte son menton pour que nos yeux se croisent.

Adrien : Je ne suis nullement déçu que tu sois Ladybug. Au contraire, cela est juste merveilleux.

Marinette : Alors pourquoi me garder à l'écart aujourd'hui?

Je suis mal à l'aise, je ferme les yeux.

Adrien : C'est moi… Je suis… enfin je me sens protecteur… trop… avec toi. Je préfère te savoir en sécurité ici… Depuis ce soir-là, je me suis juré de te protéger… coute que coute. Je n'aurai pas … S'il t'était arrivé quelque chose pendant l'attaque je m'en serai tellement voulu, je ne crois pas que j'aurai pu le supporter.

J'ouvre les yeux pour découvrir le regard chaud de Marinette qui me dévisage étrangement.

Elle lève la main, et du bout des doigts, elle caresse ma joue. Ses doigts glissent lentement sur ma mâchoire. Je serre les dents. Je la sent tendue contre mon bras. Puis doucement elle prend appui sur son autre coude pour se redresse à moitié. Sa main quitte ma mâchoire pour aller se perdre dans mes cheveux, les ébouriffant délicatement. Les yeux de la jeune fille regardent ses doigts jouer dans le blond de mes cheveux.

Ses yeux retrouvent mes siens et sa main descend sur mon visage traçant le contour invisible de mon masque. Je tremble sous la caresse de Marinette. Un doux sourire parcourt ses lèvres roses avant qu'elle ne mordille sa lèvre. Je remarque un éclat d'incertitude traverser ses yeux bleus. Puis elle glisse sa main sur mon cou. Lentement elle s'avance et appui son front contre le mien. Je sens son souffle chaud contre ma bouche alors que nos bouches ne sont qu'à quelques millimètres l'une de l'autre. Je n'ose pas bouger alors que l'anticipation et la peur se mêlent au désir.

Avec un soupire, je la sens se détendre complétement à côté de moi, alors que les lèvres douces et chaudes de Marinette se posent sur les miennes. Je ne peux retenir le gémissement de plaisir qui s'échappent de ma gorge. Elle incline la tête approfondissant le baiser. Ma main sur sa taille vole à son cou et je prends sa nuque entre mes doigts ferme. Lentement, elle redescend vers le matelas m'entrainant avec elle.

Je sens la pointe de la langue de Marinette caresser mes lèvres et sans hésitation j'ouvre la bouche pour la laisser explorer. J'avale le petit gémissement qui la traverse alors que nos langues se trouvent. La main de Marinette caresse mes cheveux et j'ai l'impression de planer. Doucement elle rompt le baiser.

Adrien: Wow!

Je laisse sa main caresser la joue de la plus jolie femme au monde.

Marinette : Merci!

Adrien : Pourquoi?

Marinette : Pour tout… Pour m'avoir protégé à l'hôpital, pour me protéger encore et pour être là pour moi, Chaton.

Je gémis sous l'effet de mon surnom entre ses lèvres.

Adrien : Redit-le.

Marinette : Chaton?

Adrien : J'adore t'entendre m'appeler ainsi.

Elle me sourit.

Marinette : Je t'aime Chaton!

Adrien : Merde Ma lady! Je t'aime tellement moi aussi.

J'appui mon front contre le sien.

Adrien : Je peux t'embrasser?

Elle approuve doucement. Je plonge et notre second baiser est tout simplement ardent. Après un instant, je me laisse emporter par la sensualité des lèvres de ma Lady et ma main glisse contre son flanc. Elle se raidit et je rompt instantanément le baiser, à bout de souffle.

Adrien : Désolé… désolé ma belle…

Marinette : Ça va vite Adrien.

Adrien : Désolé, je me calme. C'est déjà une belle étape de passer. Je peux t'embrasser.

Marinette : Oui, j'essai ce que Sam m'a dit… D'accepter de vivre chaque minutes… Je ne peux pas continuer à vivre ainsi, je veux être heureuse avec toi… Je ne veux pas être de ses couples qui se déchirent. Je veux être de ces couples qui s'en sortent plus fort.

Adrien : Moi aussi, ma Lady… Moi aussi.

* * *

 **On remonte lentement la pente? Est-ce que tout va se placer ou est-ce qu'une autre bombe va tout faire sauter entre eux?**


	25. 25- Marinette

**Bonne journée à tous, je ne sais pas si vous avez vu l'épisode de MLB d'aujourd'hui (Glaciator) mais c'est à voir! J'AI ADORÉE! Y a du materiel pour plein de fictions avec cette épisode! Merci encore pour vos commentaires, ça fait chaud au cœur.**

 **CMOA: Je vais essayer de pas trop les torturer... :)**

 **Sur ce, bonne lecture!**

* * *

Marinette

Nous sommes étendus sur son grand lit, nos épaules se touchent et notre regard est fixé au plafond. Je sens sa main sur la mienne, chaude et rassurante. Les derniers instants ont été intense, mais agréable.

J'ai encore du mal à digéré le fait qu'Adrien soit Chat Noir et qu'il sache pour moi. Mais en même temps, j'en suis heureuse.

Marinette : Alors Chat Noir, hein?

Adrien : Yep! Pas trop déçu?

Marinette : Non pas du tout… En fait, c'est juste parfait…

Marinette : Quelle imbécile je fais…

Adrien : Hey! Ne parle pas de toi comme ça…

Marinette : Non, mais avoue que c'est risible… J'ai rejeter l'amour de Chat Noir pour Chat Noir…

J'entends Adrien rire doucement.

Adrien : Et moi…

Marinette : Toi quoi?

Adrien : Moi je ne te voyais pas car j'étais complétement obnubilé par Ladybug.

Un souvenir vague refait surface en moi.

Marinette : Tu… Tu… attends quand tu m'as parler de cette autre fille pour qui tu entretenais des sentiments non réciproque… c'était Ladybug?

Adrien : Pathétique n'est-ce pas?

Marinette : Autant l'un que l'autre…

Son rire joint le mien.

Marinette : Adrien, Rena Rouge et Carapace… C'est toi qui les as choisis?

Adrien : Oui.

Marinette : Alors tu sais qui ils sont?

Adrien : Oui.

Marinette : Est-ce… Est-ce qu'ils savent qui tu es?

Je sais que c'est stupide mais j'espère ne pas être la dernière dans le secret. Il soupire doucement, je sens qu'il prend son temps pour me répondre, et l'anxiété monte en moi.

Adrien : Non. Mais ils savent que Chat Noir et Ladybug sont ensemble.

Marinette : Oh…

Adrien : Et… enfin… Nous avons commencé un jeu.

Marinette : Un jeu?

Adrien : Oui… Ils sont le droit à une question d'ordre général à chaque fois qu'on se voit jusqu'à concurrence de 3. Donc ils savent certaines choses, mais je ne crois pas qu'ils aient découvert qui je suis. Je n'ai pas vraiment réfléchi aux l'implications pour toi Ma Lady…Je suis désolé.

Marinette : Tu leur fait confiance?

Adrien : Totalement!

Marinette : Combien de question leur restent-ils?

Adrien : Une chaque… Tu ne m'en veux pas?

Marinette : Bien sûr que non… Tu leur fait confiance donc moi aussi.

Il se redresse sur un coude et son regard parcours mon visage.

Adrien : Tu sais que tu es parrrrrrfaite?

Je sens mes joues rougir doucement alors que je ris.

Marinette : Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre sans le costume!

Adrien : Mais tu aimes tellement chat!

Cette fois je ris de bon cœur. Adrien se recouche et nous retombons dans un silence apaisant. Après quelques minutes, mon ventre gargouille.

Adrien : Quel petit ami indigne je fais… Je commande de la pizza est-ce que ça fait?

Marinette : Avec plaisir.

Adrien se lève et prend son cellulaire pour commander. Je m'assieds au bout le regardant. Il est tout simplement époustouflant. Il me fait un sourire et mon souffle se bloque dans ma gorge. Il raccroche et se rapproche rapidement de moi. Il s'accroupit devant moi, ses larges mains chaudes prenant les miennes.

Adrien : Ça va?

Je souris devant son air si attentionné.

Marinette : Oui, j'admirai le paysage…

Adrien : Oh! Et tu as vu quelque chose qui te plais?

Marinette : Oui… un beau grand jeune homme avec un superbe sourire.

Adrien me souris de nouveau.

Adrien : Content que je te plaise! Et je te renvoie le compliment ma belle.

Il se redresse et m'aide à me lever.

Adrien : Plan de match pour ce soir… Douche, pyjama, pizza devant un film… qu'en penses-tu?

Marinette : Avec plaisir.

Il embrasse ma joue. Puis je me dirige vers ma chambre. Je prends mon pyjama et me dirige vers la salle de bain. Une fois dans la douche, je laisse l'eau chaude caresser mon corps. Je suis émerveillée d'avoir franchi cette étape avec Adrien. Pour la première fois depuis mon réveil, j'ai l'impression que je vais pouvoir m'en sortir. Une fois laver et mes cheveux propres, je sors de la douche. Je m'essuie et enfile mon pyjama. Une fois sorti de la chambre, je me dirige vers la chambre d'Adrien. Je suis surprise de ne pas le voir. J'entends alors la sonnette du manoir résonner. Je me dirige vers le hall. Je vois Adrien, vêtu du pyjama le plus sexy au monde, qui ouvre au livreur de pizza. Je descends le rejoindre, il me tend la boite tandis qu'il paye. Puis le livreur quitte nous laissant dans une bonne odeur de pizza chaude. Adrien embrasse ma joue en me prenant la boite des mains. Puis nous remontons dans sa chambre. Il choisit un film d'action et on dévore la pizza en silence devant le film. Une fois repu, Adrien encercle mes épaules de son bras et m'attire à lui. Je laisse ma main contre son torse, respirant son odeur. Je dois avouer qu'à partir de ce moment, j'ai perdu le fil du film. Quand le générique défile, je soupire. Je me redresse en m'étirant. Mon chandail se relève doucement, dévoilant mon ventre, et alors que je croise le regard d'Adrien, je remarque la lueur de désir qui luit dans ses prunelles. Je me sens rougir.

Marinette : Euh… Il va être l'heure de se coucher je crois…

Adrien : J'ai bien peur. Tes parents veulent venir te voir demain matin.

Je souris doucement. J'embrasse sa joue délicatement.

Marinette : Bonne nuit Adrien!

Adrien : Bonne nuit Marinette…

Je me retourne et somme je m'apprête à sortir de sa chambre, je sens sa main sur mon bras, me retenir. Je me retourne et mon sang se fige alors qu'il me fait le sourire le plus séduisant que je n'ai jamais vu.

Adrien : Hey! Où tu vas?

Marinette : M-me c-coucher… m-ma chambre…

Adrien secoue la tête, ses cheveux blond dansant doucement.

Adrien : Nan… À partir d'aujourd'hui tu dors avec moi!

Je me sens prise de vertige. Le visage d'Adrien change subitement pour adopter un regard franchement inquiet.

Adrien : Hey Mari… Ma belle… Non, ne t'en fais pas!... On y va à ton rythme. Je ne te pousserai jamais à faire quoi que ce soit que tu ne désires pas… C'est juste que…

Il passe la main sur sa nuque, et se dandine d'un pied à l'autre, signe de sa gêne.

Adrien : C'est juste que je veux savoir que tu es là… à mes côtés.

Je souris lentement. Je m'approche de lui et l'embrasse délicatement sur la bouche. Un baiser léger mais vrai.

Marinette : D'accord.

Il prend ma main et m'entraine dans son grand lit. Je me couche sur le côté. Il se couche derrière moi alors que son drap léger nous recouvre. Il passe son bras autour de ma taille, me collant à lui. Je prends de grands respires calmant la sensation de vertige qui me saisit. Après quelques instants, je me suis calmée.

Adrien : Je suis surpris.

Marinette : De quoi?

Adrien : Je m'attendais à ce que tu me demande l'identité de Rena et Carapace…

Marinette : Ça me chicotte mais ce ne serait pas correcte de ma part…

Adrien : J'y ai penser… Je crois que tu as le droit de savoir… Voir si tu approuves mon choix.

Marinette : Je ne suis pas sûre que…

Adrien : Je crois que tu devrais…

Marinette : Non… je ne crois pas…

Adrien : Dans ce cas, dis-moi… Si c'est moi qui avait été dans le coma et que tu avais dû choisir… Qui aurais-tu choisis?

Je réfléchis longuement…

Marinette : Je crois que j'aurai choisis Alya et Nino.

Je l'entends faire son petit bruit entre le rire et le soupire.

Adrien : On est vraiment sur la même longueur d'onde, Ma Lady!

Je me redresse rapidement, le cœur tambourinant.

Marinette : Non! Pas vrai!

Adrien : Et si!

Je mords ma lèvre et me recouche contre lui. Puis je ris doucement.

Adrien : Pourquoi tu ris?

Marinette : On est mal barré… Tu joue à un jeu de devinette avec Alya!

Adrien : Ouais, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris.

Il m'embrasse derrière l'oreille. Je ferme les yeux de contentement et laisse le sommeil me submerger.

* * *

 **Hey savez-vous quoi?! Vous pouvez commenter ;)**


	26. 26 - Adrien

***** Update *** j'avais fait une erreur de frappe pendant l'attaque akuma... la voici corriger *****

 **Ok je ne suis pas la meilleure pour les attaques Akumas alors ne m'en voulez pas s'il vous plait. Merci encore pour vos commentaires. J'espère que vous aimerez ce nouveau chapitre.**

* * *

Adrien

9 jours… 9 interminables jours se sont écoulés depuis leur première visite chez le docteur Brooks et leur premier baiser. Le cœur d'Adrien s'était emballé de bonheur alors qu'il voyait Marinette reprendre lentement le contrôle de sa vie. Mais il a vite déchanté. Le lendemain matin, après déjeuner, les parents de Marinette sont venus lui rendre visite. Il se rappelle encore à quel point il était excité par la perspective d'annoncer à aux Dupain-Cheng les progrès de leurs filles, et pourtant… À la seconde où Marinette a croisé le regard de ses parents, il a vu les ombres remplir ses yeux. L'instant d'après elle baissait la tête. Elle n'avait rien dit. Pendant l'heure et demi que ses parents avaient été au manoir, elle n'a prononcé aucun mot, se renfermant dans son cocon de sécurité. Il avait vu la tristesse sur leurs visages quand ils ont quitté le manoir. À peine la porte s'était refermée derrière eux qu'il s'était retourné vers elle, mais elle avait disparu. Il l'avait retrouvé dans la chambre d'ami, étendu sur le lit, la tête dans le matelas, pleurant. Il s'est glissé à ses côtés sans la toucher, juste pour être là pour elle.

Marinette avait été lasse et maussade, refusant de parler, même à lui, pendant les 2 jours suivants. Elle était redevenue l'ombre d'elle-même. Le troisième jour, elle avait un rendez-vous avec le Docteur Brooks. Cette fois-ci, elle avait décidé d'y aller seule et il l'avait patiemment attendu dans la salle d'attente. Elle était sortie du bureau, les joues roses et les yeux rouges, mais un timide sourire sur les lèvres. Il avait quitté avec un autre rendez-vous de prévu.

Depuis Marinette oscillait entre deux extrêmes. Un mot ou une sensation la ramenait au bord du précipice ou lui arrachait un sourire. Il avait vérifié sur internet et cela était un des effets possibles du traumatisme qu'elle avait vécu. Il mourrait d'envie de l'embrasser, de simplement la toucher, de la serrer contre lui, mais elle semblait plus fragile encore que lorsqu'elle est sortie du coma. Elle refusait même de dormir avec lui, même si le fait d'être seule dans sa chambre lui causait des cauchemars, ce qu'elle n'avait pas dans son lit à lui.

9 jours… Il attend maintenant dans la salle d'attente, pendant que Marinette est avec Sam. C'est sa troisième rencontre seule avec le docteur Brooks. Lorsqu'elle sort, il est surpris de voir son expression. Elle semble perplexe. Cette fois-ci, elle ne semble pas avoir pleurer, et Sam semble heureuse. Elle lui tend une carte avec son prochain rendez-vous. Il s'approche et accompagne Marinette vers la voiture. Le pli soucieux sur le front de Marinette ne part pas.

Adrien : Tu veux en parler?

Marinette : Hein quoi? Euh… non, non… ça va?

Adrien : Tu es sûr? Tu sembles… préoccupé?

Marinette : C'est juste quelque chose que m'a dit Sam… Je dois réfléchir.

Adrien soupire doucement, tournant son regard vers la route. Une douce pression sur sa main le fait sursauter. Il se retourne et voit la main de Marinette par-dessus la sienne. Il lève les yeux et croise le regard bleu de la jeune femme.

Marinette : Merci d'être là pour moi. Je sais que je ne suis pas facile avec toi ces derniers temps.

Adrien : Non, ça va. Je veux que tu ailles mieux, peu importe le temps que cela prendra, je serai là.

Marinette : Je sais… je t'en remercie.

Il arrive dans la cours du manoir. Une fois descendue de la voiture, ils entrent et se dirige vers la chambre d'Adrien.

Adrien : Aujourd'hui on pourrait reprendre le retard en mathématiques, qu'en dis-tu?

Marinette : Ça va faire changement de l'histoire.

Depuis 5 jours, ils ont décidé de réviser grâce à des sites web de formations, avec l'intention d'essayer les épreuves de fin d'année malgré leurs absences. Mais avant qu'Adrien ouvre son ordinateur, des hurlements se font entendre à l'extérieur. Adrien se redresse rapidement.

Adrien : Tu reste ici… Je reviens rapidement. Plagg, transforme-moi!

L'instant d'après, Chat Noir saute par la fenêtre vers l'origine des cris. Alors qu'il atterrit sur un toit il regarde l'akumatisé. Une femme qui lance des jets bleus, grâce à ce qui ressemble à un stylo, vers les passants. Une fois touché les passants ont les pieds figés, incapable de bouger. Il entend Rena et Carapace se poser non loin de lui.

Rapidement ils sautent dans l'action. Évitant les jets et sauvant les passants, le combat s'étire. Et tout bascule…

L'akumatisé lance un jet vers Rena mais Carapace se jette sur elle pour la protéger. Instantanément ses pieds se figent. Rena saute sur l'Akumatisé pour venger son compagnon, mais l'akumatisé tire sur elle est elle tombe au sol échappant sa flûte. L'akumatisé, écrase la flûte de Rena en riant.

Rena : NONNNN ma flûte!

Chat Noir contourne l'akumatisé, évitant les jets. Puis il effectue une pirouette au-dessus de l'akumatisé pour lui prendre le stylo mais cette dernière ayant anticipé son geste s'accroupie à la dernière seconde et tire un jet en plein torse de Chat Noir. Il atterrit lourdement au sol, les pieds lui aussi coincé. Il sort son bâton, mais d'un coup de pied, l'akumatisé le désarme. Avec un rire démoniaque, l'akumatisé met un pied sur un main de Chat Noir et se penche pour prendre la main portant son Miraculous. Alors que l'Akumatisé dépose les doigts sur la bague de Chat Noir…

Rena et Carapace : NON!

Un éclair rouge heurte violemment la main de l'akumatisé, s'enroulant autour. Puis une seconde plus tard, l'akumatisé est tiré dans les airs, loin de Chat Noir. Les trois héros se retournent pour découvrir Ladybug, sur un toit non loin.

Rena : Ladybug!

Avec une pirouette gracieuse, Lady bug atterrit non loin de l'akumatisé.

Ladybug : Lucky Charm!

Une simple balle de tennis rouge et noir apparu.

Ladybug : Qu'es-ce que je suis supposé en faire?

Elle regarde autour d'elle. Chat Noir, son yoyo et la balle clignote. Elle hoche la tête comprenant.

Ladybug : Chaton, tu es prêt?

Chat Noir : Comme toujours! CATACLYSME!

Elle court autour de l'akumatisé quand elle arrive au bon angle elle lance son yoyo pour encercler les jambes de l'akumatisé. Puis elle se couche au sol, tirant la corde vers elle. L'akuma tombe lentement vers l'arrière, déstabilisé. Elle tire alors un jet que Ladybug intercepte en lançant la balle sur le jet. L'akumatisé tombe à la renverse contre Chat Noir qui attrape le stylo de sa main noire. Le cataclysme réduit le stylo en cendre et le papillon vole dans les airs. Ladybug libère les jambes de l'akumatisé pour attraper et purifier l'akuma. Puis elle se penche et ramasse la balle.

Ladybug : Miraculous Ladybug!

La magie de la coccinelle virevolte dans les airs un long moment, réparant tous les dommages que Paris a subit depuis son absence. Puis la magie descend et libère les trois héros. Ladybug tire son yoyo sur le bâton de Chat Noir, et le fait revoler dans les mains de son partenaire. Des cris de joie retentissent autour d'eux, alors que les civils autours laissent leur joie de retrouver Ladybug sortir. Les joues rouges, Ladybug les saluent avant de s'élancer vers les toits, suivit de Chat Noir, Rena et Carapace. Une fois loin de l'agitation, elle s'arrête.

Chat Noir : Ma Lady, me semble que je t'avais demandé de rester loin?

Ladybug : Ne vient pas me dire que tu avais la situation sous contrôle Chat?

Chat Noir sourit doucement.

Chat Noir : Non en effet. Merci!

Rena et Carapace la dévisage se dandinant lentement. Ladybug s'approche d'eux, et leurs tend la main.

Ladybug : Merci d'avoir veillé sur Paris en mon absence.

Rena pris sa main dans la sienne.

Rena : C'est un honneur. Alors vous allez mieux?

Ladybug : Tu… s'il te plais Rena… Tu… Oui je vais mieux.

Elle se tourne vers Carapace.

Carapace : C'est un honneur de te rencontrer.

Ladybug lui sourit.

Ladybug : Le plaisir est partagé.

Rena se mordille la lèvre alors que le bip de Ladybug se fait entendre.

Rena : Maintenant que tu es revenue… Est-ce que l'on doit… Je veux dire allez-vous nous enlever nos miraculous.

Ladybug : Quoi? Non... non… Jamais nous ferions une telle chose. Je ne sais pas ce que je ferai sans Tikki… C'est sans doute la même chose pour vous. Et on ne sera pas de trop de 4 pour vaincre le papillon.

Chat Noir : C'est vrai!

Un autre bip se fait entendre.

Ladybug : Je dois y aller… Mais faut se revoir bientôt pour que je puisse purifier les akumas que tu as capturé.

Rena et Carapace hoche la tête.

Chat Noir : Vas-y je te rejoins.

Ladybug : oh, c'est vrai ton petit jeu!

Elle s'avance et l'embrasse doucement sur la joue avant de s'élancer au loin. Chat Noir se retourne vers ses amis. Ces derniers sont sous le choc, ils avaient beau savoir, de le voir était tout de même un choc. Un bip résonne.

Chat Noir : Vos questions… dernières questions!

Carapace : Quel est ton sport préféré?

Chat Noir réfléchi… il espère ne pas trop se vendre sur ce coup-là.

Chat Noir : Hmmm j'ai pas mal tous les sports, mais j'ai un faible pour les sports non traditionnels, tel l'escalade ou l'escrime.

Rena : Tu nous a dit que tu avais 20 ans, donc tu es en terminal… À quelle école?

Chat Noir sent son pouls s'accéléré… Il est cuit. C'est certain! Merde! Quelle idée stupide il avait eu. Il repousse le grognement qui monte dans sa gorge.

Chat Noir : Collège Françoise Dupont.

À peine les mots ont franchi ses lèvres, qu'il voit l'expression de surprise se peindre sur le visage de ses deux amis. Il sort son bâton, et d'un simple salut de la main, s'éloigne alors que le bip de son Miraculous résonne.

* * *

 **Pauvre Adrien! Dans quel pétrin s'est-il fourré!**


	27. 27 - Marinette

**Désolé pour le délai j'était en plein rush lecture pour mon blog littéraire. Me revoici donc avec un nouveau chapitre. L'histoire est déjà bien avancée, ne vous en faites pas il me reste encore une dizaine de chapitre (facilement). Petit chapitre de mise en bouche mais qui montre l'influence de Ladybug sur Marinette. Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Marinette

Lorsque Chat Noir reviens, je suis déjà redevenue Marinette et je l'attends patiemment sur le divan dans sa chambre. Je sens encore l'adrénaline qui parcours mes veines. Avoir repris le rôle de Ladybug a été incroyablement excitant, exaltant. Je me suis sentie forte, en contrôle et vivante. Plus que tout ce que j'ai ressentie depuis l'incident. J'avais enfin le contrôle de mon corps, la peur n'était plus oppressante, omniprésente. Je me sens encore vibrante de l'énergie de Tikki, puissante, alors que Chat Noir redeviens Adrien et me rejoins sur le divan.

Marinette : Alors ces questions?

Adrien : Je crois que je suis foutu…

Marinette : À ce point?

Adrien : Mon sport préféré…

Marinette : Et qu'as-tu répondu?

Adrien : Tous les sports mais surtout les sports non traditionnels comme l'escalade…

Il pointe le mur derrière moi, qui arbore des prises d'escalade intérieur.

Adrien : Et l'escrime.

Marinette : Tu n'es pas le seul… L'autre question?

Adrien : C'est la que ça se gâte… Le nom de mon école…

Je porte la main à ma bouche. Alya a beaucoup d'intuition, un peu trop. Je regarde le beau visage d'Adrien tordu d'angoisse. Je lève les épaules doucement.

Marinette : On avisera le moment venu. De toute façon, c'est Alya et Nino, je leur fait confiance. On peut toujours leur dire dans une semaine si jamais, ce qui est selon moi impossible, ils n'ont pas deviné d'ici là…

Adrien : Ouais bonne idée… J'ai l'impression qu'on va vivre sur une bombe à retardement d'ici là!

Adrien me sourit. Je me penche vers lui et l'embrasse. Il se raidit un instant puis ses mains trouve mon cou et il incline ma tête pour approfondir le baiser. Le peu d'adrénaline qui court encore dans mes veines s'électrifie. Je pose ma main contre son torse et le repousse doucement contre le dossier, mes lèvres toujours soudées aux siennes. Puis d'un mouvement souple, je balance ma jambe par-dessus les siennes et je m'assois sur ses cuisses face à lui. Immédiatement ses mains se pose contre mes hanches. Sa langue tourne autour de la mienne tandis que mon cœur accélère. Je glisse ma main de son torse à l'arrière de sa tête, puis je perds mes doigts dans la soie de ses cheveux. Doucement je me cambre de façon à presser mon corps contre le sien. Je cueille dans ma bouche son gémissement de plaisir alors que je sens sa puissante érection contre mon ventre.

Une vague de panique menace de me submerger. Je romps le baiser et ouvre mes yeux. Je le dévisage un instant. Ses yeux sont fermés et ses lèvres sont pincées, il semble souffrir. Mais l'instant suivant, il sourit doucement et ouvre ses yeux.

Marinette : Je suis désolé.

Son visage devient inquiet. Sa main glisse contre ma joue.

Adrien : Ne pleures pas, mon amour.

De son pouce, il essuie une larme qui a coulée de mes yeux sans que je m'en rende compte.

Marinette : Je ne veux pas te faire souffrir Adrien.

Il penche la tête sur le côté, ses beaux yeux émeraude me détaillent lentement.

Adrien : Tu ne me fais pas souffrir Mari. Pourquoi penses-tu cela?

Marinette : Quand j'ai rompu le baiser, t-tu semblais souffrir.

Adrien : Non, pas du tout.

Il me sourit. Mon cœur s'accélère.

Marinette : Pourtant…

Adrien : J'était en train de perdre le contrôle et je ne voulais pas. Je me suis concentré sur des pensées dérangeante pour me calmer.

Je sens mes joues rougir. Gênée, je me balance d'un genou à l'autre. Rapidement, Adrien m'enserre les hanches d'une poigne de fer, arrêtant mon geste, les yeux fermés, mordant sa lèvre.

Adrien : Chérie… Ne fais pas ça…

Ses yeux trouvent les miens et j'y lit tout le désir qu'il a pour moi.

Marinette : J'aimerai… J'aimerai vraiment aller plus loin avec toi, Adrien. Je t'aime et j'aimerai te le montrer, mais j'ai tellement peur…

Il caresse ma joue d'un geste si plein d'amour que j'en frissonne.

Adrien : Ne t'en fais pas, chérie. Je t'attendrai le temps qu'il faut.

Je penche la tête. La peur me vrille l'estomac. Je sens ses doigts prendre mon menton et lever ma tête. Je garde les yeux baisser, je ne peux pas croiser ses yeux. J'ai parfois l'impression qu'il peut lire dans mes yeux et je ne veux pas qu'il y voit ma plus grande peur.

Adrien : Mon amour… Mari… regarde-moi…

Je mords ma lèvre et le regarde.

Adrien : Parle-moi s'il te plaît…

J'inspire et j'expire doucement, essayant de me calmer. Je me sens trembler de la tête au pied. Il fronce les sourcils, perplexe.

Marinette : J'ai peur…

Adrien : Tu sais que je ne te ferais aucun mal.

Je hoche la tête, mordant ma tête et détourne lentement le regard.

Adrien : De quoi as-tu peur, ma Lady?

J'évite de le regarder, ma gorge est serrée et j'ai l'impression que le monde tangue autour de moi.

Marinette : J'ai peur de te décevoir, de ne pas être à la hauteur. J'ai peur que tu ne sois pas s-satisfait de m-moi…J'ai peur que ces hommes soit toujours un obstacle entre nous.

Je le sens se raidir contre moi. Son corps entier est complétement immobile. La panique me submerge, je sens mon corps trembler encore plus fort. Lorsqu'il parle sa voix est déterminée.

Adrien : C'est homme ne peuvent se mettre entre nous qui si on les laisse faire. Ils ne sont qu'un affreux souvenir de notre passé, je… nous sommes le présent et l'avenir.

Marinette : C'est ce Sam m'a dit. Que tant que je leur laisse de la place, ces hommes, ce souvenir, resteront et prendrons le contrôle de moi, toi … nous.

Je le regarde lentement. Il me sourit doucement.

Adrien : Je t'aime et je serai toujours là pour toi. Jamais tu ne vas me décevoir.

Marinette : J-Je…

Il m'interrompt d'un baiser.

Adrien : Je suis sûre que le moment voulu nous serons à la hauteur l'un comme l'autre.

Je me fais petit contre son torse alors qu'il me serre dans ses bras.

Marinette : Tu es merveilleux, Adrien.

Le soir venu, après un souper frugal, nous sommes assit par terre dans sa chambre à réviser quand quelqu'un cogne à la porte. Je croise son regard, la panique cours dans nos veines. Je regarde mon cellulaire, aucun message d'Alya. Adrien se redresse.

Adrien : Oui?

Nathalie entre, une tablette au bras.

Nathalie : Votre père souhaite vous voir.

Adrien : Bien j'arrive.

Il se penche vers moi, m'embrasse doucement.

Adrien : Je reviens.

Il suit Nathalie. Tandis qu'il est parti je finis ma lecture. Une fois le chapitre terminé, je ferme mon livre. Adrien n'est pas revenu encore. Je me dirige vers ma chambre prend un pyjama, et retourne dans sa chambre. Je me dirige vers la salle de bain et me déshabille. Puis je saute dans la douche. Je prends mon temps, savourant la chaleur de l'eau sur ma peau. Je savonne mes cheveux en soupirant. Une fois lavée, je ferme la douche et sort. Je me sèche et peigne rapidement mes cheveux. Puis j'enfile mon pyjama et sort de la salle de bain. Adrien est assis sur son lit, un pied en appui sur son autre genou, et son manuel d'étude en travers de la jambe. Ses sourcils sont froncés en concentration. Il redresse la tête à l'instant que la porte de salle de bain se ferme. Ses yeux me dévorent littéralement du regard. Je me sens rougir.

Marinette : Ça va?

Adrien : O-oui… euh… est-ce que cela te dérange beaucoup si je te laisse seule quelques heures, demain?

Mon cœur s'accélère. Suis-je prête à rester seule? Il se lève rapidement.

Adrien : Hey hey… ne t'en fais pas si tu n'es pas prête je vais dire à mon père que je ne peux pas.

Marinette : T-ton père?

Adrien : Oui, mon père à besoin de moi demain pour un shooting d'urgence. Il ne me laisse pas beaucoup le choix honnêtement.

Je songe à son père. Il me laisse vivre sous son toit, me nourrit sans rien demander en échange. Le moins que je puis faire c'est être forte pour laisser Adrien l'aider.

Marinette : Je… C'est correct! Je t'attendrai ici.

Adrien : Tu es sûre?

Marinette : Oui. Quelques heures, je suis capable.

Adrien : J'aurai mon cellulaire, si y a quoi que ce soit, d'accord.

Je hoche la tête. Le lendemain, juste après le diner, Adrien m'embrasse et quitte pour son shooting. Je plonge dans mon livre d'études. Après quelques minutes, je sens l'angoisse monter en moi. Je suis seule… La peur cours dans mes veines. Je regarde par les grandes fenêtres, le ciel bleu tranche avec les toits. Ce que je donnerai pour ressentir encore la puissance et la confiance de Ladybug. Je regarde Tikki qui se repose non loin.

Marinette : Tikki?

Tikki : Oui Marinette?

Marinette : J'ai besoin de Ladybug.

Tikki voltige jusqu'à moi, un sourire aux lèvres.

Marinette : Tikki transforme-moi!

La puissance de Tikki me remplit, éloignant les doutes et les peurs. Je me sens forte et confiante, à nouveau. Je m'élance par la fenêtre et me met à courir sur les toits. Je me laisse porter par mes pas, profitant de l'air frais et du grand sentiment de puissance qui me parcours. Arrivé proche de la tour Eiffel je lance mon yoyo et me propulse au sommet. Puis je m'assois, les jambes dans le vide, les yeux sur Paris. Je suis en paix, je suis bien. J'entend un léger bruit derrière moi. Je suis surprise qu'Adrien soit venu me rejoindre. Sans me retourner, je lui lance :

Ladybug : Déjà fini?

Rena Rouge : Fini quoi?

Je sursaute, je me retourne pour la voir s'approcher. Elle m'indique l'espace proche de moi du menton. Je hoche la tête et elle prend place à mon côté.

Ladybug : Désolé! Je ne suis pas encore habituée à ce que ce ne sois plus juste moi et Chat.

Rena : Pas de problème! Je ne te dérange pas?

Ladybug : Non pas du tout.

Je la dévisage… A-t-elle deviné qui nous sommes?

Ladybug : Alors… Le petit jeu avec Chat Noir est terminé.

Elle soupire.

Rena : Oui.

Ladybug : Tu sembles déçue…

Rena : Oui.

Oh! Elle est déçue que je sois Ladybug…

Rena : J'ai aucune idée… Je sais qu'il va au même collège que moi… Mais y a tellement de garçon là-bas. Je n'arrive pas à me faire à l'idée. Je cherche encore.

Ladybug : Ne t'en fais pas, on a déjà décidé de vous le dire d'ici peu…

Rena : Ah oui? Je croyais que tu serais contre.

Ladybug : Hein non non… je vous fais confiance autant que Chat Noir.

Rena : Alors toi aussi tu nous connais…

Je hoche la tête. Elle me regarde longuement.

Rena : Est-ce que je peux te poser une question indiscrète?

Je réfléchis un instant.

Ladybug : Oui.

Rena : J'ai toujours pensé que tu n'aimais pas Chat Noir… enfin pas de cette façon…

Ladybug : En fait c'est compliqué…

Rena : Oh… je suis désolé je ne voulais pas…

Ladybug : Non, c'est correct. En fait, j'ai toujours eu des sentiments pour Chat Noir, mais je le repoussais car il y avait quelqu'un d'autre.

Rena : Un petit ami?

Ladybug : Non, juste un garçon qui avait capturé mon cœur. Un jour, ce garçon m'a demandé à sortir avec et j'ai accepté. J'ai découvert par la suite que c'était Chat Noir.

Rena : QUOI!

Ladybug : Surprenant, non? J'était en amour avec Chat Noir mais son côté civil.

Rena : Comment l'as-tu découvert?

Ladybug : En fait, c'est lui qui l'a découvert en premier pendant que j'étais... malade. Il l'a découvert le jour que vous avez reçu vos miraculons. C'est le gardien des miraculous qui lui a dit.

Rena : Et toi tu l'as découvert par après?

Je rit me souvenant de ce soir-là.

Ladybug : Il m'a avoué savoir qui j'était car le gardien lui avait dit, et lui avait demander de l'aider à trouver deux autres porteurs. Sur le coup j'ai cru qu'il m'avouait être Carapace.

J'éclate de rire, suivit de Rena.

Ladybug : Et il m'a avoué être Chat Noir. Je dois t'avouer que ça m'a secouée. Mais en même temps, les deux personnes que j'aimais le plus était la même alors c'était juste…. Super!

Rena : C'est complétement fou! De touts les habitants de Paris, vous tombez amoureux l'un de l'autre sans le savoir.

Ladybug : Oui, je sais c'est fou!

Je prends mon yoyo et regarde l'heure, Adrien sera bientôt au manoir. Je me lève et me tourne vers Rena qui me regarde à son tour.

Ladybug : Je dois y aller. À bientôt Alya!

Elle sourit.

Rena : À bientôt Ladybug!

Je cours sur les toits vers le manoir… Vers mon destin… Vers l'amour de ma vie… Vers mon partenaire… Vers Adrien et Chat Noir!

* * *

 **Au menu pour les prochains chapitres: révélations, découvertes, actions, violences et passion!**

 **N'oubliez pas de commenter... J'adore vous lire!**


	28. 28 - Adrien

**Un peu d'action ici... Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Adrien

C'est la fin de l'après-midi, je retrouve Nino et Alya au parc non loin du bureau de Sam, où j'ai laissé Marinette pour son rendez-vous. J'ai fait un arrêt rapide au manoir avant d'aller les rejoindre, histoire de préparer une surprise pour Marinette.

Cela fait un peu plus d'une semaine maintenant que le jeu est terminé, et nous en sommes toujours au même point. J'ai suggéré à Marinette de les invités au manoir demain soir, pour enfin clarifier les choses. Mon père et Nathalie étant absents trois jours, nous aurons le champ libre. Je regarde Nino et Alya qui me sourient, Nino me tend le poing.

Nino : Salut Dude! Ça roule?

Adrien : Oui.

Alya : Marinette n'est pas avec toi?

Adrien : Non, elle est avec Sam.

Alya : Ah… et comment va-t-elle?

Adrien : Un peu mieux chaque jour. Sam l'aide beaucoup.

Nino : Heureux de l'entendre.

Adrien : En fait, je voulais vous voir pour vous invitez au manoir demain soir.

Alya : Est-ce que Marinette est prête?

Adrien : Oui, elle se sent prête à vous revoir.

Alya : Je m'ennuie d'elle, lui parler au téléphone c'est pas comme la voir en personne. Je comprends qu'elle ait peur des étrangers après ce qu'elle a vécu… mais moi sa meilleure amie?

Adrien : Je comprends, il lui fallait un peu de temps. Ce n'est rien contre toi.

Alya : Je sais, mais je m'ennuie… beaucoup!

Nino : Super! Alors vers quelle heure est-ce que….

Un cri retentit dans le parc. Nous nous retournons d'un même mouvement.

\- Je suis le Conteur et vous allez tous m'écoutez!

Au bout du parc un akumatisé tout bleu et vert se dresse, un livre à la main. D'un geste vif, il glisse ses doigts sur la page de son livre puis il dit :

\- Belle au bois dormant!

Sa main pointe un groupe de personne non loin s'est derniers s'endorment instantanément. Je regarde autour de moi et je me mets à courir vers la sortie. Dans mon dos, j'entends :

-Jack et le géant!

Je m'accroupi rapidement, et voit les gens devant moi se transformer en géants, me barrant le chemin. Je grogne me retournant rapidement. Alya et Nino sont derrière moi. Nous nous retournons vers le conteur, qui rit. Comme il glisse à nouveau la main vers son livre, un éclair rouge encercle son poignet.

Ladybug : Non pas si vite!

Elle atterrit non loin d'eux. Sans les regarder, conservant le conteur en visuel, elle nous dit :

Ladybug : Allez-y je vous couvre!

Conteur : Harry Potter!

Je prends le poignet de Nino et Alya et cours vers le fond du parc. Nous nous accroupissons derrière un bosquet.

Nino : Il faut sortir d'ici.

Alya : La seule sortie est bloquée par les géants. Il faut escalader la grille.

Un cri retentit. On se redresse et nous voyons Ladybug projeter dans les airs par un sortilège lancé par un mange mort.

Adrien : Pas le temps, Ladybug est en danger!

Alya et Nino se regardent un instant, hésitant. Mais moi je n'attend pas.

Adrien : Plagg, transforme-moi!

Sous leurs yeux agrandit par la stupeur, je deviens Chat Noir. Je me retourne vers mes amis. Leurs regards surpris et leurs mâchoires presque décrochées, me dit qu'ils sont sous le choc.

Chat Noir : Venez nous rejoindre dès que possible!

Sur ce, je saute par-dessus le bosquet, rejoignant Ladybug. D'un coup de bâton, je fait tomber les mange-mort. Alya et Nino partage un regard ahuri, avant de se transformer à leur tour. On se bat contre le conteur mais ce dernier ne cesse de convoquer de plus en plus de méchant de conte. À bout de souffle, Ladybug lance son yoyo.

Ladybug : Lucky Charm!

Un pot de peinture atterrit dans ses mains. Elle regarde autour d'elle. Elle comprend. D'un signe de tête, à chacun, elle lance l'offensive finale.

Ladybug : Vas-y Chat Noir!

Elle lance le pot de peinture dans les airs. Je le frappe fortement en direction du conteur. Le pot de peinture se vide sur le livre. Le conteur ne peut plus appeler de méchants, les pages étant remplies de peinture. Le conteur recule d'un pas, frustré. Cependant Carapace s'est accroupie derrière lui, et le conteur bascule vers le sol. Tandis que le conteur tombe Rena utilise sa flûte pour faire revoler, d'un coup franc, le livre dans les airs.

Chat Noir : Cataclysme!

J'attrape le livre et le tend à Ladybug, qui le broie, libérant l'akuma. Elle purifie l'akuma puis lance le pot de peinture dans les airs, réparant les dégâts minimes. Alors que les civils reprennent forme humaine, nous nous élançons vers les toits, nous arrêtons suffisamment loin du parc.

Carapace : Mec… C'est toi!

Chat Noir : Oui.

Rena : Donc… Tu es Marinette?

Ladybug : O-oui! Je suis désolé de ne pas te l'avoir dit…

Rena : Non je comprends… C'est carrément dément.

Chat Noir : Nous voulions vous le dire demain.

Carapace : Bah! C'est fait maintenant!

Il tend le poing et je cogne dedans. Le miraculous de Ladybug sonne.

Ladybug : On va devoir y aller… Mais Rena apporte les akumas que tu as capturé demain… Je vais les purifier.

Rena : Bien! Vers quelle heure vous voulez qu'on soit là?

Chat Noir : Après souper?

Carapace : Parfait, nous serons là vers 19 heures.

Ladybug : Super à demain!

On se saluent, et Ladybug s'élance sur les toits, je la suis de près. On atterrit dans ma chambre quelques minutes plus tard. Une fois dé transformer, je la regarde attentivement.

Marinette : Quoi?

Adrien : J'aimerai t'amener souper au restaurant ce soir, pour nos 4 mois…

Je la vois se tendre devant moi.

Adrien : Mais je sais que tu n'es pas prête pour ça… Alors j'ai pensé qu'un souper en tête à tête aux chandelles ferait l'affaire.

Marinette rougit doucement. Je prends sa main dans la mienne, laissant mon pouce faire des cercles sur le dos de sa main.

Adrien : Je saute dans ma douche et me change puis ensuite on va manger, d'accord?

Elle hoche la tête. Elle m'embrasse rapidement avant que je me glisse dans la douche. Une fois bien lavé, je m'essuie et enfile mon jeans noir et ma chemise noire à motif vert. Je sais que Marinette adore cette tenue. Je coiffe rapidement mes cheveux avant de sortir de la salle de bain. Je suis surpris de ne pas trouver Marinette dans ma chambre. Je me dirige vers mon bureau pour prendre le petit cadeau caché dans mon tiroir et le glisse dans ma poche. Je sors de ma chambre, cherchant Marinette.

Adrien : Chérie?

Marinette : J'arrive.

Sa voix me parvient de sa chambre. Je suis surpris. La porte est fermée. Un instant plus tard, la porte s'ouvre et j'ai le souffle coupé. Elle est tout simplement resplendissante. Elle porte une jolie robe rouge que je n'ai jamais vue. Elle a les cheveux lousses et de petit soulier noirs tout simple mais elle est sublime.

Marinette : Ma mère m'a mis cette robe dans ma valise.

Adrien : Je vais devoir remercier ta mère! Tu es absolument ravissante ma chérie.

Elle rougit légèrement, me détaillant de la tête aux pieds.

Marinette : Toi aussi.

Adrien : Je sais je suis tout simplement ravissante!

Elle éclate de rire.

Adrien : J'adore t'entendre rire.

Elle me sourit tandis que je prends sa main dans la mienne. Je la guide vers la salle à manger. J'entend sa respiration se bloquer alors qu'elle aperçoit la table. Un énorme bouquet de roses rouges dans un vase est placé proche de deux assiettes. Une simple rose rouge est déposée dans son assiette. Des chandelles électriques, répliques exactes de véritables chandelles, éclairent si et là, la pièce. Une ambiance de restaurant chic et romantique remplis la pièce.

Marinette : C'est très beau! Merci Adrien!

Adrien : Ça me fait plaisir! Assieds-toi je reviens avec le souper.

Je tire sa chaise et elle s'assoit. Je me dirige vers la cuisine, je sors le souper du frigo et prend une bouteille de vin blanc au cellier. Lorsque je reviens, je la vois le nez dans la rose, les yeux fermés. Elle est si jolie que je dois prendre une grande inspiration pour calmer mon cœur.

Adrien : Sushi pour ma belle!

Marinette : Oh! J'adore les sushis! Je croyais que tu n'aimais pas ça.

Adrien : Pour toi, ce soir, je les aime.

Nous mangeons en silence, nos mains se trouvant par moment. Je me permets d'embrasser quelquefois sa main. Lorsque nous sommes repus, je m'approche d'elle sur ma chaise.

Marinette : Merci Adrien, c'était super!

Je lui sourit et je glisse ma main dans ma poche.

Adrien : Joyeux 4 mois, ma chérie!

Je dépose la boite devant elle. Je vois ses yeux s'agrandirent de surprise.

Marinette : Oh mais Adrien… C'est pour moi?

Adrien : Oui ma belle! Ouvre-le.

Elle prend la boite, je remarque que ses mains tremblent doucement. La boite n'est pas grosse, ni très lourde. Elle déballe l'emballage et ses mains tremblent encore plus lorsqu'elle découvre l'écrin de velours bleu nuit. Lentement, elle l'ouvre et ses yeux se remplissent de larmes alors qu'elle les pose sur l'objet qui repose en son centre.

Adrien : Tu l'aimes?

Marinette : Je l'adore! Tu m'aides?

Je prends entre mes doigts le fin bracelet en or de l'écrin. Elle me tend le bras, et je l'attache autour de son poignet. J'embrasse doucement son poignet, levant les yeux vers elle. Le bracelet est simple, en or avec le signe d'infini en son centre. J'ai fait graver aux deux extrémités du huit couché nos initiales : AA et MDC.

Adrien : Je voulais que tu saches que pour moi, c'est pour l'éternité.

Elle se jette à mon cou et m'embrasse doucement.

Marinette : Moi aussi, j'ai un petit cadeau pour toi.

Adrien : Ah oui?

Marinette : Oui, mais je l'ai laissé en haut.

Adrien : Donne-moi deux petites minutes, je range la table et on monte, d'accord.

Elle hoche la tête, reportant son regard sur le bracelet. Une fois, la vaisselle rangée dans la cuisine, je retourne vers elle. Main dans la main, on monte à l'étage. Elle m'entraine dans ma chambre vers le divan.

Marinette : Assis-toi s'il te plaît et ferme les yeux le temps que j'aille chercher ton cadeau.

Je m'assois et ferme les yeux. Je me demande ce qu'elle a pour moi. J'attend ce qui me semble une éternité.

Marinette : C'est beau, tu peux ouvrir les yeux!

* * *

 **Que croyez-vous que Marinette lui offre? Des commentaires svp... svp...!**


	29. 29 - Adrien

**Chapitre explicite... Bonne lecture! :) ;)**

* * *

Adrien

Lorsque j'ouvre les yeux, je remarque la silhouette de Marinette debout devant moi, tendue. Elle cache ses mains dans son dos. Je vois qu'elle est sur les nerfs, alors je lui fais mon plus beau sourire. Elle me sourit et je vois un peu de tension quitter ses épaules. Elle se dandine doucement d'un pied à l'autre.

-Je n'avais pas de papier pour l'emballer…

-Ça ne fait rien, ma chérie.

Elle décale ses bras de son dos et me tend un cadre de bois de dos. Il n'est pas très grand, légèrement plus grand qu'une feuille de papier. Je regarde le dos cartonné avant de la regarder. Elle se mord la lèvre. Je retourne doucement le cadre et mon souffle se coupe.

Je découvre une photo en noir et blanc de moi. Je n'ai jamais vu cette photo. Je suis étendu sur mon lit, les bras derrière la tête, contemplant le plafond. Honnêtement c'est sans doute la plus vraie de toutes les photos que j'ai vu de moi, et Dieu seul sait combien de foutu photo j'ai pu faire.

-Quand…

-Je l'ai fait cette semaine à temps perdu…

-Qu…

Je regarde attentivement la photo, et je me rends compte que c'est un dessin à main levée, au crayon noir et gris, donnant l'illusion d'une photo noire et blanc. J'ai la chair de poule.

-Tu as fait ça! Je croyais que c'était une photo!

Je lève les yeux vers elle. Elle me regarde attentivement.

-C'est absolument renversant Mari! Tu as tellement de talent.

Je dépose le cadre sur la table basse, et j'attrape sa main.

-Je l'adores! Je t'adore!

Je l'attire vers moi doucement. Elle s'agenouille sur moi, une jambe de chaque côté de mes hanches. Elle m'embrasse doucement.

-Heureuse que tu l'aimes… Ce n'est pas grand-chose mais je tenais à te donner quelque chose. Tu me donnes tellement Adrien.

-N'importe quoi pour toi ma belle.

Je laisse ma main caresser sa joue. Mon pouce glisse sur sa lèvre.

-Je t'aime tellement! Je veux t'embrasser.

Elle hoche la tête. Elle prend appuis sur ma poitrine avançant son visage du mien. Je glisse ma main sur sa nuque et j'embrasse ses lèvres douces. Elle glisse les mains sur ma nuque alors que je laisse glisser les miennes dans son dos. Elle incline la tête et le baiser se fait plus intense. Je sens mon corps réagir à son contact. Je gémis et rompt le baiser.

Ses yeux trouvent les miens et je souris. Elle a les lèvres gonflées et les joues roses.

-Ce que tu es belle, Marinette…

Elle penche la tête sur le côté, je vois une lueur dans ses yeux que je n'ai jamais vu avant. Et l'instant d'après elle m'embrasse de nouveau passionnément. Je lui rends son baiser, y mettant tout mon amour. Soudainement elle s'avance vers moi, écrasant sa poitrine contre moi. Je gémis alors que mon sang bouille jusqu'entre mes jambes. Comme je m'apprête à la repousser doucement, elle roule ses hanches contre mon bassin. Je grogne alors que mes mains se déposent sur ses hanches. Je ne sais pas si je veux l'arrêter ou l'encourager. Elle glisse ses mains de ma nuque à mon cou. Je sens ses doigts jouer après le premier bouton de ma chemise. Je gémis contre ses lèvres. Elle appui son bassin contre le mien. Je romps le baiser.

-Chérie, on serait mieux d'arrêter.

-T-tu ne veux pas.

Sa voix est douce et faible.

-Oh que si, mais je ne veux pas que tu te forces… Je t'attendrai.

Elle rougit violemment.

-Tu te souviens de ce que tu m'as dit... Que ces hommes ne peuvent se mettre entre nous que si nous leurs laissons de la place?

-Oui.

-Je voudrais combler la place… Remplir ma tête de beaux moments avec toi, au lieu d'eux… J'aimerai essayer.

Mon sang ne fait qu'un tour. Je suis surpris et j'ignore si c'est une bonne idée.

-J'ai peur Adrien… Mais je n'en peux plus de vivre ainsi. J'ai peur de ne plus jamais vivre ce que j'ai ressenti avec toi la veille de cette soirée merdique.

Je me souviens… Elle et moi… dans sa chambre… sur son lit… ma main la découvrant… Je la regarde, je vois la peur dans son regard. J'embrasse son front.

-Ma chérie… Nous allons essayer, mais je veux que tu m'arrêtes si c'est trop… Je ne veux en aucun cas te forcer.

Elle hoche la tête. Sa lèvre tremble et je l'embrasse doucement. Je mordille sa lèvre, la suçote récoltant un gémissement de sa part. Je sens ses mains glisser sur ma chemise. Je la laisse me déshabiller… Je lui laisse toute la latitude, embrassant sa bouche, son cou, derrière ses oreilles… Une fois ma chemise détacher, elle ouvre les pans et laisse ses doigts glisser contre mon torse. Je sens mes abdos se contractés sous ses doigts. Je me contorsionne et enlève ma chemise. Je remets mes mains sur ses hanches. Doucement mes mains glissent dans son dos vers sa nuque. Je la sens frissonner contre moi. Mes doigts trouvent la fermeture de sa robe. Délicatement, lentement, je descends la fermeture le long de sa colonne, ouvrant sa robe. Je fais courir le bout de mes doigts le long de sa colonne, caressant doucement sa peau douce. Elle gémit contre ma bouche tandis que ses hanches appuient fortement contre mon érection. Je glisse sa robe de ses épaules jusqu'à sa taille. Je souris contre sa bouche.

-Accroche-toi à mes épaules, chérie.

Elle encercle mon cou de ses bras et d'un mouvement souple je me lève. Automatiquement ses jambes entourent mes hanches. Je nous dirige vers le lit. Je la couche contre le lit, très lentement comme si elle était un objet fragile… ce qu'elle est. Puis je me redresse. Je laisse courir mes mains sur ses côtés, jusqu'à sa robe qui est prise au niveau de ses hanches. Elle lève les fesses et je glisse la robe de ses jambes pour la tirer au loin. Je prends son pied et j'embrasse sa cheville.

-Pas besoin de souliers.

Je lui fais un clin d'œil, enlevant ledit soulier. Puis je prends son autre pied. J'embrasse sa cheville et enlève son autre soulier.

-N'oublies pas tu peux me dire d'arrêter quand tu veux mon amour.

Elle hoche la tête, mordant sa lèvre.

J'embrasse sa cheville, et doucement je remonte le long de sa jambe, embrassant sa peau douce. Je n'épargne aucun morceau de peau soyeuse de sa jambe. Comme j'arrive à proximité de son intimité, je m'arrête et je la regarde. Elle a les joues rouges, sa respiration est accélérée et je lis dans ses yeux un désir non dissimuler. Je redescends et fait subir le même traitement à son autre jambe. Je l'entends grogner. Arrivée à destination, j'embrasse doucement son mont de vénus par-dessus son slip. Elle se cambre. Je glisse mes mains sur ses hanches et j'agrippe les bords de son slip. Je joue doucement avec la regardant. Elle se mordille nerveusement la lèvre, mais je ne vois pas les ombres dans ses yeux. Avec un sourire je tire son slip vers ses chevilles puis une fois libéré je le tire au sol.

Sans attendre, je passe les mains sous ses cuisses et je laisse ma langue glissée contre son intimité. Un long gémissement lui échappe alors que ses hanches se redresse. J'encercle ses hanches de mes bras la maintenant doucement en place, puis je liche à nouveau. Son gout me renverse. J'en veux plus. J'ouvre délicatement ses lèvres et je titille son clitoris de ma langue. Elle tremble sous moi. Je suçote doucement son bourgeon tandis que mon doigt caresse doucement ses lèvres. Mon pouce prend le relai de ma langue, laissant des cercles de volupté sur son clitoris tandis que ma langue trouve son chemin vers ses lèvres. Je glisse ma langue en elle.

-A-Adriennn… je…

Je souris puis je glisse un doigt lentement en elle reprenant son clitoris se ma bouche. Je fais coulisser mon doigt lentement en elle. Puis je courbe mon doigt vers le haut. Elle se met à trembler plus fort. Je vois ses mains agripper le drap. J'accentue mes caresses. Elle halète. Je sens ses parois se resserrer contre moi. Elle se raidit et gémis mon nom. Je ralenti mes caresses, lui laissant le temps de redescendre de son extase. Je redresse la tête. Elle est encore plus belle. Ses joues rouges et ses yeux brillants du plaisir qu'elle vient d'avoir. J'embrasse son mont de vénus.

-Ça va, chérie?

-Oui… c'était incroyable.

-Je n'ai pas fini ma chérie.

Elle se raidit un instant, puis me sourit. Je me redresse et glisse hors de mon jeans et de mes boxeurs. Je trace une ligne de baiser de mon entrejambe à son nombril. Je le contourne lentement en remontant encore. Arrivé à son soutien-gorge, je suis heureux de trouver l'attache en avant. Je le détache lentement, puis l'ouvre. Ses seins pointent d'excitation. Le glisse ma langue sur la base d'un de ses seins montant lentement. Rendu en haut, je lape son mamelon. Elle gémit mon nom alors que le prend en bouche pour le sucer. Je le libère dans un plop musical. Puis je donne le même traitement à l'autre. Je regarde Marinette. Je n'ai jamais vu quelque chose d'aussi beau. Je glisse une ligne de baiser de son sein à son cou, puis à son oreille.

-Je t'aime tellement, tu n'as pas idée.

Je suis étendue sur elle. Je l'embrasse. Ses hanches bougent sous moi. Je grogne agrippant sa hanche.

-Tout doux ma belle.

-Je te veux, chéri.

-Avant je dois te demander…

Elle me regarde, je vois ses yeux embrumés de désir.

-Je sais que tu prends la pilule et les résultats de l'hôpital sont revenu négatif. Tu es ma première. J'aimerai te sentir sans barrière, mais je respecterai ton choix, ma chérie.

Elle me regarde longuement, puis hoche la tête. Je grogne en l'embrassant.

Doucement je remonte contre elle. Je sens sa moiteur contre mon gland. Je serre les dents. Je la regarde elle a les yeux fermés.

-Chérie ouvre les yeux… ouvre les yeux mon amour…

Elle les ouvre lentement.

-Je veux voir tes yeux, ma chérie.

Lentement je pousse mes hanches contre elle. La sensation est intense. Je ne lâche pas ses yeux. Je suis le plus heureux des hommes alors que je me rends en elle jusqu'à la garde et que je ne croise pas l'ombre d'un souvenir dans ses yeux. Je l'embrasse.

-Ça va?

-Oui.

Je commence à reculer, la sensation est juste indescriptible. Rendu au gland, je m'enfonce à nouveau. Elle est tout autour de moi, chaude, mouillée. Je commence un va et viens langoureux en elle.

-Oh Merde chérie, c'est tellement bon.

Elle se tortille sous moi. D'un coup d'épaule, je nous renverse. Elle se retrouve a califourchon sur moi. Je prends ses hanches dans mes mains et la guide dans un mouvement lent. Elle se cambre prenant appui contre mon ventre. Je caresse alors ses seins. Elle gémit plus fort. Elle accentue le mouvement. Me sentant prêt de la délivrance, je pose le pouce sur son clitoris et appui en tournant dessus. Elle se cambre encore plus. Puis je la sens se resserrer contre moi et je la sens brulante. Elle se raidit en plein orgasme criant mon nom. Je me redresse la basculant sur le lit, et d'un mouvement sec je m'enfonce en elle, libérant ma semence en elle. Je vois des étoiles et j'entend vaguement ma voix crier son nom.

J'ai l'impression d'avoir couru le marathon mais un marathon de plaisir. Je me redresse lentement pour ne pas l'écraser. Je l'embrasse doucement. Ensuite j'inspecte son visage et ses yeux à la recherche d'un indice de malaise. Mais elle me sourit.

-C'était juste … Wow … ma chérie.

-En effet, mon amour.

Je tente de me déplacer, mais elle me retient.

-Ne t'en vas pas…

-Aucune chance!

Je me retourne simplement sur le côté l'entrainant contre moi. J'étire le bras pour prendre le bord du drap et je nous recouvre la gardant lové contre moi. Je profite de son corps chaud contre moi.

Lorsqu'elle s'endors, je me lève, me passe une débarbouillette et ferme les lumières avant de retourner auprès de ma chérie.

* * *

 **Ils ont enfin franchi le cap... Avez-vous apprécié? La suite sous peu. n'oubliez pas de commenter svp**


End file.
